El camino mas largo a la felicidad
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Vivir juntos y tener sexo no es la principal complicación que tiene Harry Potter con Draco Malfoy. Algunas veces amarse no es suficiente para llegar a la felicidad, tendrán que descubrir si pueden recorrer el camino juntos o enfrentar la separación.
1. Chapter 1

**El camino mas largo a la felicidad. **

Summary: Vivir juntos y tener sexo no es la principal complicación que tiene Harry Potter con Draco Malfoy. Algunas veces amarse no es suficiente para llegar a la felicidad, tendrán que descubrir si pueden recorrer el camino juntos o enfrentar la separación.

Advertencias: Err….¿Sexo?. ¿Crisis de mediana edad?. ¿Una escritora ridícula?. ¡Que se yo!.

_No me pertenecen los personajes, solo quiero que lo sepan por que es lo que dicta la tradición. _

Ya, ya se, ¿Otro fanfic?. ¿Cuándo va a terminar Blackbird?. ¿Piensas continuar Amor Etc?. La respuesta es Si otro, ya termine desde hace días Blackbird, Y si pienso terminar Amor Etc.

_El sueño. _

No podía decidir si se trataba de cualquier locomotora. O si era la pintura escarlata del Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero parecía inusual que estuviera rodeado de brillantes campos de trigo.

Interminables campos que se extendían hacia donde volteara. Brillaban con a luz del atardecer como si fueran de oro sólido.

Era hermoso y sobrecogedor, un campo tan inmenso. Y ella estaba ahí, esperándolos, con el cabello suelto pasado de sus hombros. Rojo intenso, no como el color naranja de la familia Weasley. Este era verdadero rojo vivo ondeando con el viento.

Las pequeñas astillas y ramitas del trigo alrededor de ellos estaban congeladas en un pequeño instante del vuelo por el viento. Detenidas en medio de la nada como una lluvia.

Volteo hacia atrás, donde "el" corría siguiéndole los talones con una sonrisa contenta. Y el sonrío de vuelta señalándole que apresurara el paso, que lo alcanzara de inmediato. Para después mirar de nuevo hacia ella.

No pudo distinguir su rostro, pero supo que el la amaba. Y sintió aprensión en el pecho, miedo de esos sentimientos. Asustado volteo a ver si Draco aun lo seguía, y sintió confusión, por que al menos aquel sentimiento hacia el rubio, era real.

Sentía que lo amaba, sabia que así era.

Cuando abrió los ojos. Desconcertado de no encontrar la tibieza del sol que había admirado durante el sueño y descubrir que estaban en medio de un invierno crudo en la cabaña oscurecida.

El sol ni si quiera había salido de entre las nubes a pesar de ser medio día. Apunto hacia los leños junto a la chimenea apagada, Y con la varita hizo que ardieran para llenar la habitación de su reconfortante tibieza.

Draco se revolvió en la cobijas, y se dejo abrazar, tocándole los brazos con el par de manos heladas que habían estado afuera de las cobijas.

"Es medio día…" comento

"umm, hay que quedarnos aquí…"

Harry sonrío hundiendo el rostro en el arco de su cuello.

"bien…"

++1++

Al verter la poción en el tanque y jalar la correa de encendido, se suscito una leve reacción que despidió una diminuta nube de humo. Tuvo que jalar de la correa una segunda vez, con mas fuerza para que la maquina iniciara con un rugido ahogado.

De inmediato, los bulbos fluctuaron con la intensidad de la luz artificial. Su estudio sin embargo continúo sintiéndose varios grados bajos en temperatura, y tuvo un escalofrío de pensar en salir al exterior.

Con manos entumidas y torpes, comenzó a revolver los contenidos sobre su mesa de trabajo. Parecía que todo volvía al orden natural y repetitivo en el que se había convertido su vida.

Sin embargo, se pregunto que había sido aquel sueño, y lo mas importante, se pregunto quien era la mujer que aparecía en el. No podía ser Ginny. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de soñarla.

Miro desconcertado una de las piezas, nunca había visto una así naturalmente, ya que nunca antes había desarmado una computadora portátil.

Era mucho mas complicado que la simple mecánica del motor que hacia funcionar la energía eléctrica. Pero estaba entusiasmado de poder lograrlo si podía encontrar la pieza que se quemaba al conectarla a la luz de energía mágica.

Suspiro profundamente sintiéndose inquieto.

Su mente repetía la imagen del campo de trigo, de la mujer. El Draco de sus sueños, que era un poco más estilizado que el real.

Miro el día nublado através de la ventana, y luego apretando los puños para calentar los dedos, se levanto hacia la pequeña parrilla eléctrica, y prepararse un te con el agua de un tanque.

Las hojas dentro de la lata estaban pronto a terminarse, y las añadió a su lista de compras para cuando Draco fuera a Callejón Diagon por los ingredientes de sus pociones.

Sonrío, por que incluso a pesar de vivir juntos, sus pensamientos siempre estaban en el.

¿A quien engañaba?.

Se habían levantado tarde, y ninguno de los dos iban a avanzar en sus respectivos proyectos antes de que la escasa luz natural se perdiera en la negrura de la noche invernal la cual se desvanecía ante los días cortos del invierno.

Sirvió dos tasas calientes, y fue hacia el estudio de Draco. El cual en comparación, era mucho mas tibio y acogedor que el propio.

Los calderos burbujeaban, y el rubio anotaba en el pergamino la consistencia de cada burbuja, de cada color y aroma. Haciendo parecer su trabajo como un arte de infinita delicadeza.

"Maldito seas…" murmuro Draco en su dirección.

Harry sonrío de inmediato.

"La luz es escasa…" dijo el rubio para completar. Volteando a mirar la ventana. "eres terriblemente perezoso en los días nublados, y además me arrastras contigo"

"¿Y sabes?; Pienso que nunca debimos dejar la cama…"

"Bueno eso seria muy sexy si no fuera por que tu plan solo contempla el invernar la temporada"

Harry se levanto del banco, "serviré la cena"

Draco lo miro unos instantes, dejando de lado la paleta con sus anotaciones.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Umm no, solo tuve un sueño muy extraño y muy vivido, así que no he podido sacudirlo fuera mi memoria."

Draco asintió, luego retomo su trabajo, "Pareces perturbado, ¿Qué soñaste?"

"Muy extraño en realidad, tu estabas detrás de mi, corrías para alcanzarme, y enfrente había una mujer pelirroja que nos esperaba junto a un tren estacionado en medio de un campo de trigo."

"¿Pelirroja?" pregunto Draco levantando las cejas con sarcasmo.

"No pienses mal, la mujer pelirroja no era Ginny" dijo sacudiendo las palmas delante de el sintiendo viejas punzadas de dolor.

"No pensé que lo fuera, habrías sido mas especifico"

Draco dejo por fin su trabajo de lado y se cruzo de brazos esperando más información.

"Y eso fue todo.." dijo Harry sabiendo que había mas del sueño y no queriendo compartirlo.

No cuando todo era tan nuevo entre ellos. En su sueño lo había amado, pero también había amado a esa desconocida mujer pelirroja.

Y le aterraba por que las emociones habían sido tan reales. Y todo era tan nuevo como para perderlo. Como para arruinarlo todo otra vez.

"Se que no tiene sentido.." dijo por fin. Y Draco negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse y darle una palmada en el hombro.

"Por lo contrario…, tiene mucho sentido.." Dijo dejándolo solo en el estudio.

+++2+++

Harry se aseguro de servirle un tarro extra de la cerveza que habían comprado en las tres escobas antes de la nevada que había sepultado el camino.

"Así que…" comenzó mirando vagamente hacia la chimenea. "así que tiene sentido…"

"Culpa" dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos cortando delicadamente con los cubiertos el contenido de su plato.

"Sabia que dirías algo así…, escucha, no siento culpa de estar contigo"

Draco sonrío y luego retomo sus cubiertos con afeminada refinación y dijo "nunca ha sido sobre mí en realidad…"

"Todo es sobre ti" exclamo Harry agitado.

"No Harry, lo siento, pero es bastante obvio, la mujer de tu sueño no es tu esposa. Es tu hija…, a veces me pregunto si te haces el idiota solo para divertirme."

"No entiendes, la mujer en mi sueño era una mujer adulta, Lily no es mas que un bebe"

"Potter" dijo Draco con amargura. "es un sueño, debes interpretarlo como tal, si corrías para encontrarte con una mujer que te estaba esperando enfrente, probablemente es una representación de Lily adulta."

"No puede ser, estoy seguro de lo que vi, no se trataba de Lily, a decir verdad no recuerdo con claridad su rostro, pero se que no era nadie que conozca actualmente.."

"No trates de evadir el hecho" dijo Draco de manera enojada. "¿Por qué lo haces?"

"No hablemos de ello Draco…" dijo Harry de forma lastimera. "Te amo mucho, este es mi lugar…"

"Por las barbas de Merlín." contesto el rubio bajando la mirada hacia su plato, perdido en pensamientos.

+++3+++

Estaba casi seguro que los inviernos ahora eran mucho más crudos que cuando era niño. Maldito cambio climático, se lamento.

Por suerte, el cielo gris parecía mas claro que el día anterior, lo suficiente para hacer que ambos se levantaran del lecho a preparar un desayuno que se congelaba en tres minutos y deshacía los efectos de la magia para calentarlos.

Y no sabia si Draco estaba enojado por culpa de un tonto sueño suyo. Pero se había encerrado en su estudio con sus pociones sin intenciones de salir de ahí, ni si quiera para el almuerzo.

De todos modos, sentía inseguridad y culpa, así que preparo una charola con panqueques y jamón sobre una parrilla mágica para vencer al invierno , y que termino dejando en la mesa esquinera del pasillo junto a su puerta. Dado que Draco no se digno a contestar.

Con resignación regreso a la fría habitación que albergaba todos sus aparatos descompuestos y apagados. Marchitos, olvidados y absolutamente depresivos.

Y lo abatió la urgencia de salir disparado por la puerta. Rogó por un breve instante, que la nevada terminara esa misma tarde. No podía hacer ningún avance en su propio proyecto si no podría primero encontrar un manual adecuado.

Quizás el televisor había cedido a la magia a base de golpes con una herramienta. Pero estaba seguro que la computadora era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Pensó que se trataba de chips quemados. Pero ni si quiera estaba seguro de eso.

La cuestión del sueño. Regreso de inmediato a su mente. Lily adulta….

Draco ni si quiera estaba seguro de eso, como podía asegurarlo. Si el había dicho que no se trataba de ella. Estaba seguro que no era Lily, el amor de su sueño era….era diferente..

"Maldito hijo de puta…." Murmuro.

Por que la idea comenzó a dar vueltas, y vueltas. ¿Y de verdad no era Lily?. ¿De verdad era otra misteriosa mujer?.

Y entonces vio la lógica en lo asegurado. Y luego vino la culpa. Mucho mas grande, mas pesada, mas intimidante.

Sus hijos…

¿Cuánto días se cumplían con este?. ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres?.

Saco de su billetera la fotografía plastificada de los niños. James y Albus cargado a la pequeña Lily en su primer cumpleaños no hace mucho.

Acaricio sus rostros con sus duros dedos e imagino el tacto de sus rosadas mejillas. Pero sus dedos solo sintieron la plana y liza superficie.

"Ve a verlos mañana…." Dijo Draco recargado sobre el marco.

"No…" dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la cartera.

"Si no lo haces, no volverás a dormir en mi cama…"

"No puedo ir a verlos, no tengo tiempo mañana…"

"Yo veo que la porquería de tu escritorio continua sin prender. "

"Es preciso que vaya a una librería muggle por bibliografía. Necesito hacerlo mañana…"

"Puedes ir a cenar con ellos. No les molestara"

"A ti te molesta…"

"Quizás me molesta ella, pero no lo niños Harry"

"Deja de hablar de ella como si estuviera viva…" dijo el con un tono duro como para terminar la conversación.

"Ella esta viva…." Dijo Draco con una sonrisa forzada, la tristeza se ocultaba detrás de ella y aun podía verla. "Esta viva en la inmensidad de tu culpa.."

Harry lo miro con enojo, tomo la fotografía con una última mirada, y la guardo en su billetera sin más preámbulo.

"Iré mañana.." dijo con un suspiro.

"Así esta mejor…" dijo el rubio acercándose.

Harry miro desconsolado la computadora portátil, pero sintió las manos de Draco recorrer su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso. Luego el rubio hizo que volteara a verle directo a los ojos. Brillantes como la plata.

Sintió su cuerpo alinearse con el suyo, y lo tomo de la cintura para cerrar por completo el espacio. En un instante, la atracción que los había unido en primer lugar, reacciono de inmediato haciendo que Harry posara los labios en busca de un beso.

Comenzó lento, apenas la suave unión de labios y suspiros, pero Harry apretó el abrazo hasta que pudo saborear su lengua como si fuera un caramelo del que nunca parecía cansarse. Draco paso los brazos sobre sus hombros, y enredo las manos en su cabello, dibujando invisibles círculos detrás de sus orejas.

Sintió que su voluntad lo obligaba a inclinarse hacia su toque. Sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción, miedo, ansiedad. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas al hombre del que se había enamorado irremediablemente.

"Draco…" murmuro en lo que esperaba era un tono sensual. Pero no podía saber si había podido expresarlo. Por que cuando se besaban, o hacían cualquier otra cosa relacionada, Harry simplemente se sentía nervioso.

Pareció funcionar, por que Draco se separo con la mirada desenfocada, lo tomo de la mano, y en ese preciso instante, Harry supo que no habría progreso en ninguna de sus investigaciones. Y despreocupadamente se pregunto si había sido mala idea mudarse juntos por que ahora raramente parecían avanzar en sus trabajos. Pero aquello al final realmente no le importaba.

La cabaña no era realmente grande, y rápidamente se encontraron en la habitación. Draco encendió la chimenea por que la habitación estaba helada. Y solo para completar, Harry lanzo un hechizo para subir la temperatura más efectivamente.

Sintió extrañas las mejilla y las puntas de los dedos, que habían estado frías y ahora cosquilleaban con el súbito aumento de tibieza en la habitación.

Draco lo volvió a besar, poniendo las manos en cada lado de su rostro. Harry acaricio sus brazos de manera lenta. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, hasta que solo sentía su leve toque y la humedad entre ellos.

Sellaron la mirada unos instantes. La respiración agitada. Luego Harry se sintió reaccionar con lentitud como si estuviera drogado de su presencia. Se apartaron unos momentos y despego la mirada solamente para voltear a ver el trabajo que hacían sus manos temblorosas sobre los botones de su chamarra.

Draco lo miro en silencio, hasta que el mismo comenzó a deshacerse de su propia ropa. Para ese momento, Harry trabajaba ya sobre su camisa, lentamente quitando cada botón ante la mirada del rubio.

La chimenea crepito con los troncos, haciendo que la iluminación hiciera bambolear las sombras. Harry se acerco para un nuevo beso. Las manos de Draco abandonaron su trabajo para ponerlas sobre su pecho.

Sintió como era acariciado por unas manos suaves y un poco frías. El toque sobre sus pezones, sobre el vello masculino, y absolutamente contrario al pálido y lampiño pecho de Draco. Luego sintió los remolinos gentiles y lentos dibujados sobre su piel.

El rubio no parecía retomar su tarea, así que Harry se encargo de terminar de quitarle la camisa y desabrochar el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Draco se alejo, se quito las botas y lo que restaba de su ropa en un silencio solo roto por la chimenea y el viento que golpeaba las ramas de los árboles en contra de las ventanas.

Harry se quito sus propios pantalones, teniendo cuidado al liberar su miembro erecto y ansioso. Y se acostó sobre la cama a esperar. Hasta que Draco se acostó aun lado de el, y se miraron de nuevo por largos minutos.

A veces la culpa era una carga demasiado pesada. Pero cuando Draco y el se encontraban desnudos de esta manera, nunca parecía sentirla. Amaba esto. Lo amaba a el con todo su corazón. Y nunca se había podido resistir. Por que parecía que cualquier cosa entre ellos estaba destinada a ser intensa.

El cabello desparramado de Draco sobre la almohada brillaba con la luz de la chimenea. Y escogió pasar sus manos lentamente entre las hebras. A el le gustaba tener el cabello largo hasta la barbilla.

Harry cerró el espacio una vez mas para besarlo, con la novedad de que ahora podía sentir el miembro de Draco picando en su cadera. Bajo una mano tentativa para acariciar la suavidad de la punta, y desplazar el puño hacia el tronco y la base.

El rubio gimió levente y como sus labios se encontraban unidos, sintió la vibración venir desde su pecho. Draco abrió los ojos unos instantes y sonrío. Subiendo sobre su cuerpo como un felino, hasta que todo su peso estaba sobre el.

Harry acaricio la espalda delgada hasta su cintura encorvada, y luego hacia la elevación de sus nalgas. Tomando una en cada mano y apretando haciendo que ambos miembros en el medio se tocaran. Draco suspiro hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

"¿Me harás el amor?" pregunto con suavidad.

Harry no pudo articular palabras, pero asintió, sintiéndose atrapado no solo por el cuerpo que lo hundía sobre la cama, pero por los sentimientos que Draco lo hacia sentir con esa pregunta.

Estaba tan nervioso siempre que sus manos temblaban al acariciar su cuerpo. Así que Draco hizo el gesto con su mano para hacer magia sin varita. Una nueva oleada de deseo se apodero de el. Había llegado a reconocer el hechizo casi de inmediato. Draco se había lubricado así mismo en un instante.

Harry lo sintió separarse para alzar las caderas y pasar las piernas sobre el. Draco entonces tomo su miembro y se empalo con lentitud.

"Oh…Dios…" gimió por fin, recordando que podía hablar.

Luego, busco una vez mas el miembro de Draco, ahora libre para ser acariciado nuevamente. El rubio comenzó un lento y delicioso movimiento de caderas. Erótico mas allá de los limites de la imaginación.

Parecía absurdo, pero incluso cuando Draco era el que recibía, el estaba en control de la situación. Se podía decir que incluso el rubio era el que le hacia el amor a el. Pero negándose a darle el control absoluto. Harry apresuro el movimiento de su muñeca y mano sobre el miembro terso de Draco alzando las caderas para encontrarlo en embestidas en el aire.

"Harry…" gimió el sumido en el placer absoluto. Y Harry solo podía mirarle en silencio através de sus lentes sucios.

Draco aumento la velocidad entonces, alzando y dejando caer su peso sobre el. Más profundo, mas rápido, mas sensual.

Harry sintió que se venia, deseo poder aguantar lo suficiente y hacer el momento eterno, pero era Draco quien lo montaba sin control. Y supo que se vendría con prontitud. Así que con la otra mano, apretó su trasero y apretó su pene.

Draco se inclino para besarlo. A el le gustaba un ultimo beso antes de venirse, y de inmediato la mano de Harry estuvo cubierta de húmedas y tibias gotas.

Pero no pudo reparar en ello. Por que el interior de Draco se contraía en una reacción mucho mas placentera para el. La tibieza de su interior lo volvía loco. Y con un último gemido se había venido adentro.

Draco dejo caer su peso de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y paso los brazo por su cuello. Harry jalo las cobijas de la cama, y con fuerza levanto a ambos para poder entrar en ella. Al terminar el rubio nunca quería moverse, no importaba en que lugar hubieran terminado desnudos.

Pero afortunadamente, Harry pudo introducirlos a ambos dentro de las cobijas esta vez. Suspiro profundamente y cerro los ojos con felicidad. Lo que pensaba en ese momento que lo era.

Continuara.

Ven, el summary no mentía, hay sexo en el primer capitulo. ¿Te gusto?, Déjame un Review.

De acuerdo, así es como vamos a hacer las cosas en este fic. Como tengo el fic completo ya. Las actualizaciones dependerán del ritmo de Reviews que tenga el capitulo. ¿Suena cruel?. Nahhh no es nada. Es que de lo contrario se me olvidara publicar y lo digo en serio, soy un desastre. Por supuesto, si son generosos y hay mas reviews de los que puedo soñar. Este fic se termina en una semana para complacerlos a ustedes.

REVIEWS; REVIEWS; REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

++4++

La vida de Draco Malfoy había dejado de ser impredecible hace unos años. Sin embargo aun tenía que cuidarse la espalda al caminar en los lugares excesivamente públicos. Tenia la varita apretada en el puño dentro del abrigo mientras caminaba sobre las congeladas callejas como si aquello le diera seguridad.

Incluso a pesar de que las torturas del profeta habían disminuido cada año, nunca podría considerar tranquila su vida.

Una mujer le arrojo un tomate en ese instante, y este le cayó sobre el rostro con fuerza. Pero no se detuvo por que la experiencia había demostrado que era inútil discutir con esas personas. Quizás en el fondo, sentía que merecía eso, pero su pecho se apretaba al considerarlo, y prefería ignorarlo.

Apresuro el paso, y cuando estuvo seguro que la mujer había dejado de gritarle a la espalda paso el puño del abrigo para limpiarse el jugo y desvanecer el resto con la varita.

No era tan malo ahora. Raramente se sentía disgustado por ello. Después de todo, su padre se la pasaba peor con esporádicos y sorpresivos ataques con varita a pesar de haber pagado la mitad de su fortuna en reparaciones de guerra, solo para que cobardes disparan a su espalda cobrando venganzas inútiles. Gente que no lograban comprender que no todas las muertes de la guerra habían sido su culpa. Pero tampoco le gustaba pensar en eso.

Llego al edificio y volteo hacia la ventana. Este año, su madre había decorado los vidrios colorados con guirnaldas. Subió los escalones saltando de tres en tres hasta que se le entumieron las piernas, y el aliento se le escapo al llegar al piso de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Scorpius corrió a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, y el lo levanto en el aire con entusiasmo.

"Draco…" saludo su madre quien se levanto del suelo junto a los juguetes de Scorpius.

"Madre…" contesto con paciencia. Repartió el peso del niño entre sus brazos y jadeo por el esfuerzo de subir tan rápido. Reconoció que Scorpius pesaba ahora dos veces mas que la ultima vez.

"¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"El profesor Horton reconoce que estamos mas cerca de encontrar resultados…"

"¿Y Potter?" pregunto su madre con fría cordialidad. Sabía que a ella le importaba una mierda. Pero la habían educado para hacer esas preguntas de todos modos.

"Harry es un desastre, pero ha hecho varios avances" contesto el con una sonrisa. Llevo a Scorpius hacia la cocina y lo sentó sobre la barra desayunadora.

"umm" contesto ella con tono aburrido. Distraídamente comenzó a levantar los pequeños juguetes de madera y a ordenar el desastre sobre la alfombra.

"Estamos bien…" dijo el completando.

"Aha…" dijo ella sin voltear a mirarle.

"¿Qué tal Scorpius?"

"Aprendió a levitar los cubos…"

"¿Papá?, ¡Chocolate!" dijo el niño sujetándole las mejillas para llamar su atención.

"Si…" dijo el con alegre desesperación. Busco en sus bolsillos la rana de chocolate, y dejo que el niño jugara con el empaque.

Su madre frunció el ceño y la comisura de sus labios se tenso. A ella no le gustaba en absoluto que el niño comiera chocolate antes de la cena. Nunca decía nada abiertamente al respecto. Pero Draco lo sabia de todos modos, por que habían sido sus reglas las que lo habían educado a el. Aun que Scorpius era un asunto diferente, un terreno neutral donde el arruinaba todo, y poco le importaba, el niño era suyo.

"¿Cuándo piensas llevártelo exactamente?" pregunto ella por fin.

"No lo se, Harry y yo no hablamos mucho sobre eso…" dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. No le gustaba hablar de eso tampoco.

"Pero ciertamente lo has pensado…" aseguro ella con esa implacable forma de ser directa cuando se le antojaba ponerse las bolas.

"No realmente Madre…" contesto frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cuándo piensas incluirlo en tu vida entonces?" pregunto ella enojada.

"El es parte de mi vida…" contesto con dureza.

"¡En tu vida con Potter!" dijo ella con enojo propio. "¡Venir a verlo cada tres semanas cuando te acuerdas, no es el ideal paterno!"

"Es curioso. Padre nunca tenia tiempo para mi antes de los ocho años…"

"Tu padre era un empresario y un político, no tenia asunto criando a un niño" Dijo ella de inmediato.

"Yo soy un académico ocupado, y un flamante homosexual…" contesto cargando a Scorpius de nuevo en sus brazos y sintiéndose rebelde.

"Ese pretexto va perdiendo efecto" dijo ella entornando los ojos.

El suspiro, miro a Scorpius comerse su chocolate con tierna dedicación. Su barbilla se mancho de café, sus pequeñas manos sujetando la rana que comenzaba a derretirse. Su hijo le sonrío con esa delicada boca de labios rosados y con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos con un niño?" pregunto exasperado.

"Escucha Draco. Potter tiene problemas, y si no te quiere cerca de sus hijos, poco me importa. Pero Scorpius debe estar contigo, y no aceptare más pretextos tuyos. El furor de tu perversión paso de moda desde que los Eteron tuvieron un hijo Squib…"

Trato con todas sus fuerzas, no estremecerse de dolor ante su comentario.

"No se como hacerlo…" dijo desesperado. "No se que hacer…"

"Lo descubrirás en el camino" dijo ella cruzando los brazos. "Tu padre piensa que estará mucho mejor contigo ahora que no es un bebe, y se siente mas incomodo que nunca con Scorpius ahora que el chico hace preguntas idiotas. No se que te hace pensar que será un mejor padre para su nieto de lo que fue contigo."

"Déjame hablar con Harry…" Contesto finalmente.

"No. Este asunto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Te llevaras al niño hoy…" dijo ella con finalidad.

"¿No hay forma de resolver esto?" pregunto desesperado. Y se sintió que rogaba como un chico que desea que le den permiso de quedarse en casa de un amigo.

"No Draco, es final, de hecho, tengo sus maletas preparadas."

"Perfecto, gracias por tu apoyo y por arruinar mi vida por segunda vez. Espera, eso es erróneo. Ustedes llevan arruinando mi vida desde hace 28 años."

"Déjate de dramas" dijo ella "Tu arruinaste nuestras vidas en el instante en el que comenzaste a liarte con Potter"

"Potter es lo único bueno que me ha pasado…" dijo con fuerza. Tenía ganas de azotar las cosas y destruirlas, pero tenía a Scorpius en los brazos. "Y esto seguro jodera las cosas con el"

Ella sonrío con crueldad y dijo. "No tan seguro de su amor, ¿verdad?. A pesar de todo, sabes que fue un error, y que te dejara tan pronto como se de cuenta de que no te quiere en su vida. Lo sabes por que nunca ha querido una familia contigo"

Su alma se congelo un instante, como si el invierno le hubiera robado el aliento.

++5++

"Fascinante…" dijo el señor Weasley con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, es realmente fascinante" contesto Harry. "Creo que si logro hacer funcionar la portátil que tengo, todos los modelos con el mismo tipo de batería funcionaran. Es algo complicado por que sacan muchos modelos cada año, pero varían muy poco en ese sentido."

"Son rápidos esos muggles…"

"¿Alguna noticia de Ron y Hermione?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Hermione manda su amor, dice que no esta muy lejana de terminar su estudio, y Ron aprendió a conducir un auto. Vendrán de vacaciones para navidad"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Qué tal tu…?" pregunto el señor Weasley con un murmullo.

Harry volteo inquieto hacia Molly quien platicaba alegremente con James.

"Er…bien…" dijo sonrojándose. "No la pasamos bien…"

"Sabes que Molly no esta disgustada contigo.." dijo el señor Weasley. "Creo que deberías venir mas a menudo por aquí…"

"Oh si…" dijo el tratando de fingir. "Lo se…, es solo que…"

"Los niños realmente te necesitan Harry…"

"Lo se, lo se…, pero es muy pronto para eso, no creo que pueda solo, es demasiado difícil, odio dejarles esta carga a ustedes. Pero Ginny…" Y no termino de decir lo que pensaba sobre ella.

"No son una carga, aun que debo admitir que James compite con Fred y George buscando problemas. Potter en todos los sentidos" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa significativa.

Albus se saco el dedo de la boca y lo miro. "¿Pa?"

"¿Si Albus?" pregunto volteando hacia el niño en sus rodillas. "¿Por qué la magia es azul?"

"La magia no es completamente azul Albus, solo ese hechizo…" dijo el con una sonrisa. Siempre se había preguntado de donde sacaba esas preguntas el niño. Como si sus predecesores que le heredaron el nombre hubieran reencarnado en su brillante inteligencia.

Pero también pensaba que había un gen genio entre los Weasley, uno que se había juntado muy bien con la inteligencia de su padre y la dedicación académica de su madre. Esas por supuesto eran características que quizás se habían saltado una generación. Aun que Ginny había sido brillante en su propia escala. El por el otro lado, nunca había sobresalido en nada que no fuera matar cosas con la varita y arreglar cosas con herramientas así que no pensaba que el las tuviera.

Albus sin embargo era tan inteligente y despierto, pero también débil y dependiente. Casi cuatro años ya, y el niño seguía chupando su dedo cuando no encontraba su chupon. Ginny había querido destetarlo mucho antes cuando era un infante de seis meses, pero el niño simplemente no se había dejado. Y no pensaba abandonar los pañales tampoco. –Eso el mismo lo había declarado.

Dean Thomas trabajaba con niños, y la ultima vez, lo había mirado con desaprobación, y le había comentado que su hijo, su pequeño Albus tenia problemas emocionales que se convertirían en un verdadero problema en su vida adulta.

Pero todos los Weasley y el mismo, se sentían terriblemente mal si no le daban el chupon a Albus. En especial desde la muerte de Ginny.

"Solo digo Harry. Ya paso un año y medio. Lily ya dice muchas palabras, y una vez que los niños hablan, las cosas no son tan difíciles una vez que pueden decir que les pasa, gracias a Merlín…"

"Me gusta que estén aquí…" dijo el sonriendo. "Siempre quise una familia como esta…"

"Aun eres parte de esta familia" aseguro Arthur. "Y no creo que hagan un mal papel juntos, Malfoy y tu…"

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

"No importa como vivas Harry, son tus hijos, no te aferres a un ideal.."

Y en ese instante se sintió avergonzado. Quería negarlo. Pero era imposible para el articular palabras sobre ese asunto. Cerro los ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire, y trato de calmarse.

"No puedo. No sin Ginny…" el apretó los puños para evitar las lagrimas. "Por favor Arthur, no me hagas discutir esto, no estoy listo…"

"Esta bien" dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Cuando estés listo…"

++6++

A Harry le gustaba la privacidad de la cabaña. Una copia idéntica de la hilera que recorría esa sección de Hogwarts que tenia accesos reservados al castillo. Raramente se encontraban con los estudiantes.

Y por lo mismo nunca en sus seis años de escuela las había visto. Pero eventualmente, cuando tuvo la necesidad de obtener un grado académico. Había conocido ese lado secreto y privado de Hogwarts.

Había cabañas simples y dobles para el alojamiento de los Warlocks. Y no tenían que compartir espacios comunales con los demás internos. Incluso los invernaderos y los laboratorios estaban divididos en oficinas.

Tomaban un par de clases en las tardes, pero solamente se cruzaban con todos en las materias del tronco común. Pociones, Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos y Herbología avanzados.

Draco había tomado un grado en Runas Antiguas, y el, solo por el gusto de obtenerlo, se había metido en Defensa y Ofensiva Contra las Artes Oscuras además de su grado principal en Estudios Muggles. Los ciclos también eran diferentes. Y tenían periodos vacacionales mas extensos.

En general, sus vidas eran muy privadas y dedicadas a la investigación. Cada quien metido en su proyecto personal.

De alguna manera, su cabaña se había convertido en un hogar. Pequeño y acogedor para dos personas, con una cocina y un comedor. Tenían estudios personales, y la habitación extra de Draco lo habían acondicionado como una biblioteca personal. Era perfecto.

El bosque, los jardines, y las murallas de Hogwarts los protegían del mundo exterior. Y habían necesitado mucho de eso cuando se mudaron juntos para que la noticia no escapara al mundo.

Era un santuario, casi monástico. Soberbio y silencioso.

Por ello se quedo desconcertado cuando abrió la puerta solo para encontrar los terribles gritos y lloriqueos de un infante. Entro a la cabaña revisando la pequeña sala de la chimenea. Y luego hacia la cocina, donde tenía que dejar las provisiones que había traído consigo.

Draco estaba ahí con Scorpius en los brazos, preparando algo sobre la estufa con desesperación.

"¿Draco?" pregunto inseguro.

"Un momento…" dijo el rubio apresurándose.

Los gritos de Scorpius se detuvieron un instante, el niño lo miro con sus grandes ojos plata. Su desconcierto escrito en sus pequeñas facciones. El había visto al niño muy pocas veces.

"¿Qué hace Scorpius aquí?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Ahora no Harry…" dijo Draco con estrés.

"Déjame ayudarte…" murmuro. Fue hacia ellos y tomo al niño en sus brazos. Quizás era la primera vez que lo cargaba. Y Scorpius retomo su llanto con ahínco.

"Shh…" intento consolarlo. Pero el pequeño se revolvió terriblemente entre sus brazos, y temió dejarlo caer al piso si continuaba con esa lucha.

Paseo al niño por la cocina, arrullándolo sin éxito. Hasta que Draco termino lo que estaba haciendo y apresuradamente los condujo hacia el comedor.

"Tranquilo hijo, aquí esta tu cena…" dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño y retomando a Scorpius.

Finalmente, el niño se sorbió las lagrimas y comenzó a comer las salchichas que el había comprado hace unos días. Sus pequeñas manos tomando los trocitos con dedicación.

"No has contestado mi pregunta…" dijo el mirando al niño. No podía quitarle la vista de encima por que lo había visto tan pocas veces que era nuevo para el sus pequeñas facciones y sus ademanes delicados.

Albus generalmente usaba el puño completo para comer. Pero Scorpius tomaba los trozos con cuidado entre sus dedos y se los metía a la boca con concentración.

"Mis padres ya no quieren tenerlo…" contesto Draco sin voltear a mirarlo. Su atención también estaba en Scorpius. Dándole cucharadas de Yogurth entre sus bocados.

"¿Es por el dinero?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"No…" dijo Draco volteando brevemente hacia el. "Mi madre ya no quiere hacerse cargo…"

"¿Y que demonios planeas que vamos a hacer nosotros?" pregunto enojado.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" contesto Draco con fuerza. "¿Crees que me puedo deshacer de el?"

"¿No puedes mandarlo con Astoria?" dijo el levantando la voz.

Scorpius dejo de comer, y lo miro asustado, sus ojos grandes como platos. Y Draco volteo a mirarlo con furia escrita en el rostro.

"¿Quieres que me deshaga de el?" Repitió con frustración.

El resoplo. El niño seguía mirándolos con atención. Pensó que podía distinguir en su rostro una expresión extraña. El sabia por experiencia, que los niños no son idiotas en absoluto, que comprendían muchos detalles que los adultos siempre pensaban que los niños no entendían. Estaban lastimando al niño con esos comentarios.

Dean Thomas iba a tener dos pacientes problemáticos en algún punto.

Paso una mano sobre su rostro y trato de limpiar su desesperación.

"Escucha, es mejor que hablemos mas tarde…" dijo el lanzando una mirada significativa hacia el niño.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Continua tu cena Scorpius…" Ordeno como si fuera un elfo domestico y no un niño. El intento no molestarse. Draco tenia mucha menos experiencia que el.

Pero no estaba en posición de juzgar, por que el mismo se había convertido en una figura itinerante en la vida de sus propios hijos. No tenia duda de que Draco quería al niño de alguna manera. Pero su situación era diferente. Hace tres años el había festejado el nacimiento de Albus con una alegría profunda.

Mientras que Draco nunca había querido tener a Scorpius.

++7++

Era muy extraño tener en la cama a Scorpius arrullado entre ambos. Pero el no había tenido corazón de decirle a Draco que lo pusiera en el sofá de la habitación. Y mucho menos la intención de abandonar su lecho.

El lecho que había sido solamente de ambos antes de esta,… ¡de esta invasión!.

Sin embargo, era incomodo. Le traía recuerdos que en su opinión eran normales y correctos. Por que cuando Ginny traía a James a su cama, era una escena adecuada. Una mujer, un hombre, y su fruto seguro entre ambos.

Scorpius no era su hijo, y ellos eran dos hombres en una cama.

Pero el niño no tenia la culpa de este desastre. Así que se trago sus comentarios y dejo que Draco lo pusiera ahí.

"Astoria no lo quiere…" declaro Draco en un murmullo.

El suspiro. Esa mañana, cuando dejaron la cabaña, todo había estado perfecto entre ambos. Una cosa tan simple como esta arruinaba todo.

Pero quizás toda esa tranquilidad y perfección siempre habían sido una mentira. La sombra siempre había estado sobre ellos después de todo. No dijo que el tampoco quería al niño. Por que era cruel si quiera pensarlo. Por supuesto eso no evito que lo pensara y lo sintiera, pero podía evitar decirlo al menos.

"Tu tampoco lo quieres…" dijo Draco después de mirarlo directo a los ojos. "Podrás tragarte lo que piensas, pero se que de todos modos lo sientes. Es tu lado mas Slytherin cuando tratas de engañarme…"

"Y tu Gryffindor interno quiere las cosas dichas directas. ¡Bien!, no lo quiero Draco, yo no quiero ser parte de esta mierda…"

"Nadie te esta obligando…" respondió Draco con tono herido. "Quizás Andrómeda quiera…."

"Brillante idea" respondió con sarcasmo antes de que el rubio terminara. "La pobre mujer tiene las manos llenas con Teddy, y es una viuda de guerra, justo lo que necesita es un mocoso mas..."

"¡Entonces Scorpius se queda aquí conmigo!"

"¡Perfecto, pero no esperes que intervenga!"

A la mañana siguiente, despertó a los suaves murmullos de Draco, mientras vestía al niño sobre la cama.

Usualmente evitaban usar magia innecesaria por que las pociones del rubio eran temperamentales. Y sus experimentos con aparatos Muggles se veían afectados también. Pero esa mañana, la habitación estaba tibia gracias a un fuerte hechizo que eludía totalmente al invierno.

Ya podía comenzar a calcular los daños en su investigación añadidos al que ya habían causado por tener sus múltiples encuentros sexuales durante la semana. Y estaba apunto de exigir que quitara el hechizo por que era innecesario si no estaban desnudos. Cuando la pequeña voz de Scorpius continuo contando sobre unicornios a su padre. Se quedo contemplando la escena en silencio, y ninguno de los dos rubios pareció notarlo. El niño en específico había estado sospechosamente callado la noche anterior con el como presencia.

"Papa, yo quiero motar uno…"

"No puedes montarlos, son criaturas salvajes…"

"El abuelo dijo que soy puro…"

"No se refería a esa clase de pureza Scorpius, si eres inocente pero tendrías que ser un maldito santo para que un unicornio te dejara montarlo…"

Draco sonrío con gentileza a su propio comentario. Su pecho brinco agitado por que asumió que el rubio había pensado en el. Había sido un insulto usual para referirse a el, incluso aun solía decirlo. San Potter le llamaba. Quiso saltar de la cama y atraparlo solo para comérselo a besos. Quería quitarle los pantalones de la pijama y cogerselo como todas las mañanas.

Scorpius lo saco de su ensoñación sin embargo. "¿Papa, quien es el?"

El cerro los ojos cuando Draco volteo en su dirección.

"Es Harry…"

"umm…" dijo Scorpius meditando.

"¿Qué quieres de desayunar?" pregunto Draco levantando al niño en sus brazos y marchándose por la puerta.

El abrió los ojos y pasó un brazo sobre su frente. Suspiro. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan estupidamente complicado?. Pero luego tuvo la certeza que esto apenas era el inicio.

Frustrado se levanto de la cama y se vistió con lentitud. Cuando alcanzo a Draco en la mesa, el ya había terminado y lavaba los platos mientras que Scorpius se concentraba en un pequeño ejercito de Aurores miniaturas sobre la mesa.

El niño lo miro nervioso, y luego volteo hacia Draco como esperando que lo defendiera. El frunció el ceño, y procedió a ignorar por completo al niño mientras se tomaba la acostumbrada tasa de té negro que Draco siempre le preparaba.

Cuando termino su desayuno en ese tenso silencio. Se fue a su estudio con un seco gracias.

Decidió olvidar todo el asunto, por que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Se paso la mayoría de la mañana desarmando la tarjeta madre del ordenador con infinita paciencia, y escribió varias notas solo para recordar el orden en las que las había quitado.

Eventualmente, salio de su estudio al medio día, y miro la puerta cerrada del laboratorio. Contrario a Draco, el siempre tenia su puerta abierta. Se detuvo un momento en la sala donde Scorpius jugaba en el suelo de madera abandonado como un cachorro bajo la escasa luz azulada del invierno. Y soltó un nuevo suspiro.

"¿Quieres algo Scorpius?" pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sus labios en un puchero. Pero no contesto absolutamente nada. Y en realidad no tenía que hacerlo. ¿Por qué responderle a un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida?.

De todos modos, y a pesar de haber dicho que no se involucraría, le pareció desconsiderado el dejar al niño de esa manera. Le dejo una tasa de te con azúcar y un paquete de galletas junto a la mesa cafetera de la sala. El niño lo miro con sus ojos fijos y concentrados en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y luego regreso a su estudio con su propio Té y un emparedado de atún. Supuso que podría prepararle algo a Draco. Pero estaba ligeramente disgustado con el por traer esa pequeña gran complicación en sus vidas.

Quince minutos después, levanto la vista del libro muggle para mirar a Scorpius plantado en la puerta de su estudio, con sus ojos brillando de lagrimas.

"¿Qué quieres?"

El niño continúo ahí sin moverse. Exasperado, se levanto de su banco y fue hacia el. El niño le entrego un frasco lleno de canicas y se mordió el labio mirándolas con anhelo. El rodó los ojos ante el niño, y abrió la tapa usando mucha fuerza. Quien sea que haya cerrado el frasco en primer lugar no había considerado que el niño lo abriera.

Diez minutos después de la última interrupción, Scorpius volvió a plantarse en la puerta con lágrimas y un puchero. Mostrándole su pequeño abrigo húmedo, y sus rodillas raspadas. Nunca pudo entender por que los magos insistían en que los niños usaran pantalones cortos incluso en el invierno.

Rodando los ojos de nuevo, tomo al niño de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación. Reviso los contenidos del baúl del niño, y lo cambio de ropa en la cama. Scorpius se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y alzaba los brazos con el rostro bajo.

Luego, lo puso en el suelo con una palmada en el trasero. "Vete a jugar Scorpius…"

El niño salio corriendo hacia la sala sin decir nada.

El por su parte, fue directo hacia el estudio de Draco. Toco imperativamente la puerta y espero a que el rubio la abriera antes de hacerlo el a la fuerza.

Draco abrió con desconcierto. Su cabello arreglado por pasadores y broches desordenados en toda su cabeza. Su frente amplia descubierta, y una coleta en la espalda. Lo que sea que vino a decirle se le olvido de inmediato. Y lo tomo de los hombros en un posesivo beso.

Sintió al rubio colgarse de su cuello, y el apretó el abrazo por su cintura. Lo que lo había enojado en primer lugar se podía resolver con esto. De eso estaba más que seguro.

Draco se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Sus ojos fijos y sus manos encargándose del cinturón. Le encantaba cuando Draco lo hacia de esa manera. Un desvergonzado come pitos habían bromeado una vez.

En el momento en el que Draco bajo la ropa interior, su miembro erecto espero paciente a que terminara de mirarlo embelesadamente. Draco unió sus labios sobre la cabeza, y luego tentativamente lo metió en su boca, saboreando las curvas de la punta y gimiendo desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Draco mordía suavemente, rozando sus dientes apenas, y luego succionaba todo el liquido como si sorbiera de una pajilla. Lo tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos y el rubio se quedo quieto en su lugar. Lo cual permitía que el se lo cogiera de esa manera.

Penetro su boca lento y suave, y luego con fuerza hasta que sintió la garganta. Pero Draco ni si quiera tenia ese reflejo para evitar ser ahogado, y en vez de sacudirse tosiendo, abría la boca para que el se metiera tan profundo que sus labios y su nariz chocaban con su pelvis.

Draco amaba hacerlo, tanto que prácticamente sucedía en cualquier parte de la casa, a cualquier hora del dia. Lo que eventualmente fue la estupidez que los metió en problemas.

"¿Papa?" pregunto Scorpius desde el pasillo.

El se tenso de inmediato y sintió a Draco congelarse a medio camino. El miro sobre su hombro para encontrar al niño mirándolos con abierta curiosidad.

Draco miro con panico hacia el, pero eventualmente saco el miembro de su boca y pregunto con voz quebrada. "¿Si Scorpius?"

"¿Qué haces?"

"¡Nada!" contesto apresurado. "¡No entres!"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto el niño.

El metió su adolorido miembro dentro de su ropa interior, y luego apresuradamente se subió los jeans.

"No pasa nada Scorpius…" dijo Draco limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa y levantándose del suelo.

"¿Qué hacías en el suelo?" pregunto Scorpius dando un paso hacia el estudio.

Draco miro preocupado hacia el, revisando que no hubiera nada comprometedor entre ambos. Harry suspiro y encaro al niño con un sonrojo. Su pecho agitado y su erección adolorida encerrada de vuelta en los pantalones con la horrible necesidad de eyacular. Alguna vez pensó escuchar que eso era malo para un hombre.

"¿Scorpius no va al preescolar?" pregunto finalmente.

"No, mi madre le enseñaba en casa…" respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"No puede pasar todo el día aquí, tienes que solucionarlo cuanto antes…" ordeno el con molestia.

Draco se sonrojo del enojo y asintió, lo hizo hacia un lado con rudeza y fue a recoger a su hijo que le había extendido los brazos.

Continuara….

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, he subido el capitulo como he prometido, por que muy amablemente me han dejado reviews. Recuerden que mientras más reviews será más rápido. ¿Qué lindo seria poder leer un capitulo diario?.

He estado un poco depre estos días, muy insegura respecto a mis fics. Pero bueno, el fic es lo que es. Sea malo o bueno. Solo espero que lo aprecien por que me esforcé en hacerlo. De nuevo, se trata de un **tema extraño**, con una **perspectiva extraña**.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco no sabía exactamente cual seria el límite de la tolerancia de Potter. Lo cual lo lastimaba. Pero podía ver lo injusto que era imponerle a Potter que participara activamente en el cuidado de Scorpius cuando el idiota ni si quiera lo hacia por sus propios hijos.

Scorpius empezó el preescolar en Pall Hill, el pueblo vecino a Hogsmade que era ligeramente mas grande y que tenia la segunda mas grande concentración de magos, solo después de Godrics Hollow.

Todas las mañanas llevaba al niño abrigado en hechizos através de la nieve, a una hora en la que el cielo continuaba oscurecido. Lo cargaba todo el camino hasta Hogsmade y luego se aparecía en la puerta de la escuela.

Eso había quitado a Scorpius del camino durante las horas de la mañana, pero el niño seguía durmiendo con ellos en la cama, lo cual irritaba horriblemente a Potter. Principalmente por que sus sesiones juntos ahora ocurrían rápidamente en la mañana antes que cada quien tuviera que regresar a su estudio.

Y por supuesto eso hacia de sus horas de trabajo mucho mas cortas para el, por que a la hora del almuerzo tenia que recoger de nuevo a Scorpius, y el niño demandaba atención hasta la hora de la cena.

Sabía que existía un límite, pero estaba aterrado de alcanzarlo. No quería que esto que tenia con Potter terminara. Pero habían estado encerrados en esa clase de luna de miel hasta que la responsabilidad cayó en sus hombros.

Nadie podía pasar una vida de luna de miel desafortunadamente. Aun que la suya se había prolongado durante meses, muchos mas de los que pensó que lograrían juntos en primer lugar.

La diferencia estaba, que ellos no estaban casados, ni lo estarían nunca, lo cual los dejaba libres para buscar otros compromisos sin que su tiempo juntos afectara sus vidas. Aun que el se sintiera muy afectado al respecto.

"¿Draco?" pregunto el profesor Horton con un leve tono de reprimenda.

El volteo a tiempo de ver a Scorpius tomar el frasco de esencia de Mandragora en sus pequeñas manos. Con la varita invoco el frasco antes de que el niño lo estrellara en el suelo. Scorpius lo miro con un puchero, y siguió su recorrido através de las estanterías de la sala de las provisiones en el laboratorio.

"¿Si?" pregunto distraído.

"Dije que están muy bien estos resultados. Pero que tenias que alterar los pétalos de enredadera blanca"

"¡Scorpius deja eso!" grito el con dureza. El profesor salto asustado en su lugar.

El niño frunció el ceño con enojo. Y de un manotazo tiro el frasco de las patas de araña.

"¡Voy a contar hasta tres!" dijo levantándose del banco.

"¡Tres!" grito Scorpius haciendo levitar dos frascos mas y dejándolos caer. Su madre había dicho que esa era su nueva gracia, y merlín sabía que lo había estado haciendo durante días ya.

"Lo siento mucho profesor Horton, quizás podemos fijar otra cita, conseguiré una niñera…"

"De verdad lo siento Draco, pero el periodo vacacional empieza mañana, y no pienso fijar mas citas de consulta hasta volver en febrero…"

"¡Profesor!" dijo alterado. "¡Pero estoy apunto de alcanzar el mejor de los resultados!"

"No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tengo una invitación a la conferencia de Warlocks en Albania, y pienso asistir, por supuesto abriré citas de consulta al mismo tiempo en que se reanudan las clases regulares en febrero y no antes de esa fecha…"

El asintió afligido. Scorpius soltó una carcajada mientras jugaba con el veneno de Acromantula que estaba en la misma estantería en la que ya había causado problemas. El salto de su lugar de inmediato. Ese era un ingrediente tan costoso que se gastaría lo ultimo de sus ahorros en reponerlo, incluso el funeral de Scorpius seria mucho mas barato en comparación.

Corrió hasta el niño y le quito el tubo de las manos. Lo dejo en la repisa mas alta, y volvió al escritorio con una sonrisa apenada y el niño sacudiéndose en sus brazos.

"Es todo un diablito, puedo ver…" dijo el profesor Horton.

"Tiene a Harry tan disgustado…" comento con un suspiro.

"Extraño, siempre me pareció muy gentil su naturaleza. Pensé que seria del tipo que se encariña con los niños de inmediato. ¿Qué no tiene el tres propios?"

El se revolvió incomodo. Horton era un profesor destacado en el campo de las pociones. Una eminencia, pero le encantaban los buenos chismes que la población de Hogwarts proporcionaba.

Todo el mundo sabía que Potter tenía tres, y todo el mundo sabia que no vivían con ellos. Se encogió de hombros y Scorpius le dio una cachetada.

"Es gentil.." murmuro.

"Estoy seguro que no puede haber mejor padrastro.." exclamo Horton con una sonrisa irónica.

"No puedo imaginar a nadie mejor tampoco…" admitió el con sarcasmo. "Es mejor que me vaya, siento mucho desperdiciar su tiempo.."

"Solo recuerda sobre los pétalos, intenta poner tres, y cocinar a fuego lento.."

"Lo tendré en cuenta…"

"Adiós Scorpius…" dijo el profesor tomando la mano del niño.

"Byeee" dijo Scorpius agitando bobamente la mano.

Cuando salieron del castillo, y Scorpius intento correr hacia la nieve. El apretó la manita entre las suyas con fuerza.

"¿No puedes estar tranquilo niño?"

"¿Puedo comer nieve?" contesto el niño con una ceja levantada.

"¡No!, ¿Qué no vez que tiene lodo?"

"¿Papa?" pregunto el niño con tono débil. "¿Puedo volver con la abuela?"

"¿Por qué?, Ella ya no te quiere ahí…"

"No me gusta Potter…"

"¡No lo llames Potter!"

"Bien, no me gusta _Harry_…"

"Harry no ha hecho nada en tu contra…" contesto con paciencia. Quería decirle a Scorpius que las miradas de desaprobación e irritación eran dirigidas hacia el.

"Pero no me gusta desagradarle" contesto el niño.

Su corazón se congelo de inmediato. Miro a su hijo a los ojos, e intento no sentirse culpable.

"Harry no quiere que viva contigo…" dijo Scorpius con tristeza escrita en todo el rostro. Luego su rostro se enojo y dijo. "¡Si no me quiere, yo no lo quiero a el!"

"Solo trata de no meterte con el, ¿si?"Pregunto con suavidad. "Es importante para mi…" Quizás demasiado.

"Yo no me meto con el.." respondió el niño frunciendo el ceño y explico "Es el quien te dice, Scorpius hizo esto, Scorpius debería hacer esto otro…"

"Por que se preocupa de que no hagas travesuras en la cabaña…"

"A la abuela no le importaba…"

"¿Qué hay de tu abuelo?, ¿Cómo te trataba el?"

"Me contaba cosas…" dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

Si, pensó el, Lucius era un excelente narrador. Nunca se atrevió a desafiar sus largos sermones, su adoctrinamiento, ni tampoco sus maravillosos cuentos de hadas hasta unos años después de la guerra. Quizás después de todo, el no quería mandar a Scorpius de vuelta con ellos. Pero la situación con Harry lo estremecía mucho.

Y no era posible que comenzara a valorar que extrañaría más en su vida. Si a Harry o a Scorpius. Lo horrible que seria tomar esa decisión. Pero entonces Scorpius le sonrío con anhelo y felicidad. Volteando hacia el como si el fuera el sol del verano. Como el había visto hacia a Lucius cuando era niño.

+++8+++

Harry descubrió que en realidad, no tenía paciencia con niños pequeños, en especial que no fueran producto de su relación con Ginny.

James era problemático a veces, pero al final todos siempre reían de sus bromas y el chico aceptaba los regaños o los sermones. Scorpius por el otro lado solo era un malcriado.

Trato de no sentir una furia irracional, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tomo al niño del brazo y desapareció la pelota que había destruido la licuadora.

"¡¿No puedes comportarte ni un día?" pregunto exaltado. "¡Tu padre se negara a educarte propiamente!, ¡Pero necesitas una mano firme de todos modos!"

"¡SUELTAMEEE!" grito Scorpius pataleando.

"No, esto es el final, hoy vas a aprender una lección." Dijo gruñendo.

Quizás si hubiera contado hasta un millón hubiera calmado la furia que sentía. Pero Draco estaba haciendo las cosas tan mal con Scorpius que su regla de no intervención se estaba desvaneciendo.

No supo si sus acciones estaban motivadas por algo mucho mas profundo en su subconsciente. Seguro que Dean Thomas tendría que decir algo al respecto. Pero fue casi inconciente cuando llevo a Scorpius hacia el armario de escobas frente a la puerta de entrada, y lo encerró ahí poniendo ambas manos en la madera para evitar que el chico la abriera con sus patadas.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo de satisfacción, pensando que esta era una lección importante, una que Scorpius tenia que aprender de el, si Draco se negaba a hacerlo.

Por supuesto, eventualmente los gritos iracundos e indignados de Scorpius se convirtieron en un llanto amargo que exclama temor de estar ahí tan oscuro y tan cerca de las arañas. Que realmente sintió un poco de arrepentimiento antes de voltear a ver hacia el pasillo, donde Draco lo miraba con una expresión desconcertada.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto con lentitud.

"Castigando a Scorpius…" respondió frunciendo el ceño ante el sentimiento de culpa que ahora lo atormentaba.

"¿Encerraste a mi hijo en un armario?" pregunto Draco, su tono cada vez mas duro.

"Es necesario Draco, no podemos dejarlo hacer lo que se le da la gana"

"Dijiste que no ibas a intervenir…" declaro el rubio avanzando los últimos pasos hacia el armario y aventándolo con fuerza de la puerta hasta que libero a Scorpius quien sorbía sus lagrimas desconsoladamente.

"¡Por favor papa, por favor!" dijo el niño. "No quiero que Harry sea mi papa, ¡No quiero!"

Draco lo miro a los ojos, y pudo leer los sentimientos heridos en su rostro. Luego, con paciencia, Draco tomo al niño en sus brazos y dijo.

"Es mejor que me vaya a casa de mis padres, el profesor Horton no volverá hasta Febrero de todos modos…"

"Espera Draco, tenemos que hablar…"

"No hay nada que hablar…." Contesto Draco dándole la espalda.

Y el lo vio irse con un sentimiento de abatimiento terrible.

++++9++++

Harry estaba profundamente desconcertado consigo mismo. Había sentido furia y satisfacción en ese momento, pero ahora sentía una profunda vergüenza.

Y no podía entender, de donde había salido tanta furia en primer lugar. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si James hubiera sido el travieso?. Probablemente quitarle la pelota y pedirle que lo hiciera afuera. Si hubiera sido Albus, se habría sentado con el a jugar.

¿Cuál era la diferencia con Scorpius?.

Ninguna realmente. Es un niño, y uno pequeño además.

Pero no quería enfrentarse a esa responsabilidad. Habían tenido un par de breves discusiones al respecto. Pero todo había quedado tan vago en ese sentido, que cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, fue con la pretensión de que era algo práctico el compartir una cabaña para obtener sus grados.

No fue algo profundo y no estaba planeado de forma permanente, y ciertamente no estaba el contemplado el traer a sus hijos en la ecuación. Al pasar el tiempo juntos, descubrió que amaba estar con Draco de esa manera, y quería continuar su relación.

Pero unirse y crear una familia lo aterraba. En lo profundo pensaba que era muy egoísta el involucrar a sus hijos. Quería que tuvieran una familia contenta y feliz. No una clase de unión entre dos hombres. De alguna manera no podía someterlos a eso solo por una decisión suya basada en sus deseos sexuales.

Podía proyectar en su mente, las preguntas de James y Albus, el hostigamiento que eventualmente tendrían que enfrentar en sus vidas adultas por tener un padre homosexual. Sobre todo que olvidaran lo que es tener una madre en sus vidas y lo que es sentirse normales.

Parecía una mejor solución que sus hijos fueran criados en el seno familiar Weasley. Donde sabrían lo que es tener una madre aun que esta fuera su abuela. Y un hombre como el señor Weasley para cuidarlos a todos.

Ahora se sentía traicionado, por que no quería ser el padre de otro niño y negarles a sus propios hijos ese privilegio. Draco ni si quiera demostraba interés en ser un padre tampoco. Simplemente lo enojaba que fuera tan irresponsable con Scorpius y que hubiera tomado la decisión de encargarse de el ahora que tenían un vida tan tranquila.

El al menos, había estado presente en la vida de James, y había aprendido responsabilidad entre otras cosas importantes. Draco simplemente lo hacia mal y le importaba una mierda. Cuando había nacido Scorpius, el rubio lo había botado en casa de sus padres. Continuando su vida como si nada hubiera cambiado. Empezando su investigación, y continuando con sus fiestas, con sus salidas a bares. Con sus hábitos de soltero empedernido, mientras que en ese entonces el sentaba cabeza con Ginny.

Eso demostraba que no era un candidato aceptable para ser un padre. ¿Cómo podía si quiera considerar en serio el unirse con el?. ¿Qué pasaría con sus propios hijos si dejaba que el fuera una presencia en sus vidas?.

Tendría que estar loco para dejarlo criar a sus hijos. Y por lo tanto estaba fuera de consideración el unirse de esa manera.

Vivir juntos, compartir una cama, por supuesto. Pero criar cuatro niños juntos, absolutamente no. Esa era la formula para el desastre. Trato de convencerse sin que surtiera efecto en sus sentimientos.

La soledad de la cabaña, y los juguetes abandonados de Scorpius le torcieron el corazón.

+++10+++

Lucius dio otro moviendo con su varita e hizo que la pera que levitaba se cortara en pequeños trozos, luego un tenedor se levanto en el aire y comenzó a encajar los pedazos. Scorpius abrió la boca como un cachorro hasta que el tenedor le dio la fruta, mastico alegremente derramando jugo en su barbilla, y luego espero con la boca abierta a que el tenedor lo volviera a alimentar.

"He pensado de nuevo en la posibilidad de invertir en negocios muggles, Standford me asegura grandes ganancias en un negocio muy limpio…" dijo Lucius retomando sus cubiertos.

"Aun así, nada es limpio negociando con muggles, mi padre lo encontraba sumamente desagradable…" dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso mismo le he dicho yo…" dijo Lucius con un gesto de desagrado. "Pero me habla de un intermediario, suena practico en algunos sentidos, pero absolutamente absurdo en otros, no dejaría a nadie con mi inversión, cualquier idiota se sentiría tentado a desviar nuestros fondos…"

Scorpius se desespero del tenedor flotante, y simplemente tomo la fruta en sus pequeños dedos.

"No con las manos Scorpius…" reprimió su padre.

"Déjalo comer como quiera…" interrumpió el frunciendo el ceño.

"Mi casa, mis reglas…" dijo su padre con dureza. Les dio una mirada y espero en silencio hasta que Scorpius dejo el pedazo de fruta de nuevo en el plato con un puchero. "Como sea, Standford ha sido muy amable y nos ha enviado entradas para el estreno de su nueva producción en el Teatro Standford, una ridiculez de los hermanos Weasley. Pensé que había tenido suficiente de shows infantiles cuando cumpliste catorce Draco. Así que no quiero saber nada sobre animales parlantes…"

"¡¿Animales parlantes?" intervino Scorpius saltando en su silla. "¡Quiero ver a los animales parlantes!"

"Seguro que si…" dijo Lucius con desagrado. "E iras a verlos con tu padre…"

"´¡Vamos a ver a los animales parlantes!" dijo el niño en su dirección. El suspiro en su asiento y deseo estar en la cabaña jodiendo con Harry. En lugar de estar en casa con Scorpius y sus padres. Pero luego recordó por que estaba en casa, y se revolvió incomodo en su asiento.

"Standford seguro planeaba desplayar su extravagante forma de hacer negocios, así que escucha la oferta que te hará…"

"No quiero intervenir en tus negociaciones…" dijo el mirando su plato de fruta con desagrado.

"Perdón, pero tenia la impresión de que tienes un grado en administración después de tres años en Gringotts.." dijo su padre con un tono sarcástico y educado.

"Y estoy por convertirme en Warlock en pociones…" gruño.

"Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo Draco, aceptaste estudiar administración y en recompensa te dejaría hacer ese tonto titulo en pociones."

"No dijimos nada sobre administrar tus negocios…"

"Creo que es entendible, soy muy comprensivo contigo, te deje iniciar tus estudios en una materia que trae ningún beneficio para ti o para nosotros. ¿Pero que has hecho el ultimo año?, ¡creando ese enfermo nido de amor, revolcándote con Harry Potter de entre todos los hombres!" grito su padre dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa con un golpe.

"¡Eso es parte del otro acuerdo!" grito el en respuesta. "¡Un niño dijiste!, ¡Un niño traerá la felicidad a la familia!, ¡_Cumple tu propósito y trae un heredero!, ¡ puedes hacer lo que quieras con hombres y mujeres después!, ¡Trae al niño y no me importa lo demás_!"

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar alocado dentro de su pecho, jadeo lleno de furia. Su madre y Scorpius lo miraron con los ojos abiertos. Lucius lucia furioso enfrentado con sus propias palabras.

"Vas a encargarte de este negocio, de lo contrario voy a cortar tu crédito, ¿Tienes una idea de lo costoso que es pagar la matricula de tus estudios?. ¿Me pregunto si podrías pagarlos tu solo?" Su padre sonrío irónico. "Por supuesto que no hijo, tu lo sabes bien…"

"Es tu culpa que el dinero de nuestras cuentas se haya reducido a menos de la mitad. Todos esos costos y reparaciones de guerra. Una guerra en la que tu nos involucraste a todos."

"No tiene sentido rebelarse Draco, no por un hombre como Potter. Vienes a aquí a repetir todas las cosas que el te dice, pero apuesto a que no le importara en absoluto cuando le digas que no tienes ni un centavo para terminar tus grados. Ah si, veo que he tocado un punto, a Potter no le gusta hablar de compromisos, ¿cierto?"

"No trates de voltear esto en mi, el problema es Scorpius…"

"¡No culpes esto en el niño!" grito su madre

"Mi vida estaría mejor sin el" dijo el furioso.

"Escúchate a ti mismo hijo, por Merlín, Potter es un viudo con tres hijos, tu eres solamente un pasatiempo para el, Scorpius nunca fue el problema, pero solo la gota que derramo el vaso…"

"Tu padre tiene razón, es hora de que sientes cabeza, con Potter o sin el" dijo su madre. "Termina tu grado, se un buen padre e involúcrate con los negocios de la familia. Aun puedes hacer que esas tres cosas funcionen, puedes hacer tus investigaciones en casa y atender los negocios al mismo tiempo, no dejes ninguna de las dos…"

El se hundió en su asiento. Su pelea con Harry aun demasiada fresca en su memoria, los problemas que latían en el fondo resurgieron con horrible fuerza. Todos sus sueños con el desbaratándose. "Reconozco que obtendré el grado en abril…"

"¿Haras lo que te digo?" pregunto su padre.

"Si, si lo haré…"

"¿Veremos a los animales parlantes?" pregunto Scorpius con una diminuta voz.

El trato de sonreírle. "Si…"

"¿Papa?" pregunto Albus con inocencia. "¿Cómo funciona la red flu?"

"err…" dijo el rascándose la cabeza, a veces era una molestia que Albus fuera asi de inteligente. "No lo se, pregúntale a tu tía Hermione…"

Ron soltó una carcajada. "En serio amigo, llega un punto donde esa respuesta ya no les satisface."

"Tendrá que servir…" contesto dándole una palmada a Albus para que se fuera.

Ron le destapo otra cerveza y se la paso. "tendrás las manos llenas por un buen rato, venga relájate…"

"No estoy tenso…" contesto a la defensiva.

"Seguro que me lo he imaginado…" frunció el ceño.

Harry miro a James correr como un maniaco entre la sala y la cocina. Algo que la madriguera Weasley no era nunca, era ser silenciosa. Las risas de los niños y niñas la inundaban desde temprano en la mañana, hasta muy entrada la noche. En especial con navidad tan cerca. El invierno había sepultado el jardín con nieve, y los niños convertían la sala en un horno corriendo en todas direcciones.

Tenía diez minutos tratando de descubrir el propósito de su juego, pero era simplemente imposible. Rose y Albus eran una gran excepción a la masa de niños Weasley, dos pequeños nerds entre una familia de buscapleitos.

"¿Cuánto planean quedarse?" pregunto el tratando de relajar los hombros.

"Nah, esta vez es permanente. Hermione esta lista para presentar sus resultados en Febrero, y yo he vuelto para ayudar con el espectáculo de George. Me necesita, ¿sabes?…"

Harry contemplo de nuevo el ruido infernal de la madriguera. Cuando Ginny había muerto, los niños no se habían callado nunca. Había sido algo muy diferente del tenso y dramático funeral de Fred, horriblemente silencioso.

Ron carraspeo la garganta. El se enfoco en su amigo, y trato de no ver el imaginario ataúd de Ginny en la misma habitación. Cualquier reunión en la madriguera se lo recordaba. No era extraño por que raramente veía a todos los Weasley reunidos. Solo funerales y festividades.

"Así que…, Tu y Malfoy siguen viviendo juntos…"

"¿Quién te dijo?" pregunto volteando a mirar a su amigo de nuevo.

"Mi papa me ha contado…" Ron dio un trago largo de su cerveza y luego dijo bajando la voz. "Escucha, no se que planeas en el futuro con Malfoy, pero creo que deberías atender a los niños. ¿Sabes como le dice Lily a Percy y su esposa?, ¡les dice mama y papa!."

"Percy esta aquí todo el tiempo…" contesto el buscando a Lily quien en ese momento estaba en los brazos de Penelope Weasley, hace poco iba por el apellido Clearwater, se habían mudado de regreso a la madriguera por que Penelope estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

Ginny y el habían hecho lo mismo cuando iba a nacer James por que no sabían que hacer la mayoría del tiempo. La señora Weasley les había ayudado en todo, desde como poner pañales hasta enseñarle a hablar a Jamie.

Percy y Penelope eran un par mucho mas nervioso que GInny y el. Ellos siempre se habían arrojado de cabeza a las situaciones, pero Percy era del tipo histérico que planea absolutamente todo, incluso el embarazo y desarrollo de su propio hijo.

Estaban muy emocionados, y habían tomado a Lily como una clase de proyecto de ciencias. Una clase de juguete que desecharían en el momento en el que su bebe naciera. Seria una mentira si el dijera que eso no lo molestaba igual que a Ron. Pero Lily lucia tan contenta en sus brazos que le costaba trabajo si quiera acercarse.

"¿Qué piensa que hace ese idiota?" pregunto Ron probablemente pensando lo mismo. "Es como uñas en una pizarra. El simple hecho de pensar en la hija de Ginny tratada como una mascota."

"No es un mascota para ellos, no exactamente…" respondió el.

"Déjate de mierdas Harry, se que es doloroso, pero joder, tienes que hacerte cargo de esos niños en algún punto. Deja de correr como un cobarde, y por dios, deja de engañarte con Malfoy. Se que necesitabas el apoyo sentimental, con los horrible nueves meses que Ginny sufrió puedo entenderlo, pero no es un sustituto apropiado para mi hermana. Es un tipejo que se cruzo en tu camino, tu mismo lo dijiste…"

"Por favor Ron, no quiero hablar sobre eso…"

"Tendrás que escuchar entonces…" gruño Ron. "Quiero que seas el padre de mis sobrinos. Mama y papa son demasiado amables para decírtelo, te dejaron hacer un montón de estupideces por que estabas sufriendo, pero odio, de verdad odio pensar en como te has ocultado del mundo. Como dejaste tu carrera de Auror e iniciaste ese estupido grado en Estudios Muggles, sabes que no lo necesitas. Malfoy te dio la idea para tenerte cerca. Es un idiota…"

"Ron…" se quejo débilmente. Sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho. No sabia si era sobre Ginny y como lo había abandonado. Si era sobre sus hijos, quienes el mismo había abandonado. O si era por el pensamiento terrible de abandonar a Draco Malfoy.

"La realidad Harry, es que tienes que hacer esto solo. Tienes que hacerlo, nadie te puede ayudar. No puedes seguir dependiendo de mis padres. Ni del estupido de Draco Malfoy. Ni si quiera Hermione y yo te podemos ayudar. Ginny murió para que tuvieras a Lily. Debe estar revolcándose en la tumba sabiendo que su pequeña esta siendo cuidada por manos extras en lugar del esposo al que amaba y en el cual confiaba a sus hijos…"

Cuando Ron termino de hablar, había gruesas lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos. El sintió las propias resbalar de su rostro.

"No puedo dejar inconclusos mis estudios…"

"No lo hagas, se que puedes continuar en casa, puede ir a revisiones periódicas, igual como lo hizo Hermione."

"Esta bien, pero tendré que terminar el periodo.." se apresuro a decir. Odiaba hacer sufrir a sus amigos, en especial a Ron. Con el mismo tono azul de los ojos de Ginny.

"Por favor Harry…." Dijo el con una suplica, luego se sorbió la nariz, se limpio con la manga de la camisa, y trato de sonreír. "Mañana es el estreno de George. Los niños están muy emocionados…"

El asintió. "Empezare mañana. Estaré con ellos.."

"Perfecto, gracias Harry…" dijo Ron.

Pero el se sentía horrible.

Continuaraaa….

Notas:

Chaleeee, ¡Ya me canse!. Haha.. Hay días en los que leo el fic y digo –ohh es bueno. Pero luego otros en los que digo. –que fic tan malo. ¡Pues ya me canse de preguntarme si lo es!.

He decidido que simplemente ES. No todos mis fics pueden ser como Flores en Marzo, y Blackbird. Por lo tanto, he decidido que no hay motivos para tenerlos esperando. El fic se termina esta semana. ¡Un capitulo diario, diario, diario, diario!.

**¿Qué opinan de eso?. ¿Podré publicar diario?. ¿Sucumbiré a la flojera?. ¡Dejen Reviews!. ¡Pongan el fic en alerta!. ¡No se pierdan de este emocionante proyecto!. **


	4. Chapter 4

+++1+++

"Yo puedo hacerlo solo…" dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

Percy asintió, continuo su caótico recorrido por la sala, revisando que todos los niños tuvieran abrigos puestos. Charly y Bill compartieron una carcajada sobre un comentario de Ron. Percy no lo escucho, pero el si lo hizo y trato de suprimir la sonrisa.

Percy en realidad si era peor que una mama gallina. El puso forzosamente el sombrero tejido sobre el cabello desordenado de James, quien se quejo de inmediato.

"No quiero usar sombrero…"

"Pero hace frío…" contesto Albus con desconcierto, como si no pudiera entender como alguien se arriesgaría a sufrir el frío del invierno sin gorro tejido.

"Tienes que usarlo, no puedes andar así…" respondió el con un tono de reprimenda.

"Pero no quiero…" contesto James aventando el gorro con la mano.

El uso la varita para traerlo de vuelta. Lo hechizo sobre la cabeza de James. Y cuando su hijo intento arrojarlo una segunda vez, el sombrero se quedo pegado en su cabeza. Albus soltó una risa divertida.

"Toma Harry…" interrumpió Molly con Lily en los brazos.

"Gracias.." dijo el tomando a la niña, ella se revolcó incomoda en sus brazos. Pero la ajusto en el cangurero. Sus peñas piernas pataleando en contra de su estomago.

Contemplo en silencio el sentimiento del peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Nunca había entendido cuando Ginny se le describía. Y obviamente no era nada parecido a esto. Pero le gustaba pensar que podía sentir esa conexión con el cangurero puesto.

Sonrío ante la calidez que sintió. Acaricio el cabello de los niños quienes lo voltearon a ver confundidos.

"¿Están emocionados?"

"¿Cómo ha hecho el tío George, para que los animales hablaran?" pregunto Albus frunciendo el ceño.

"errr, no lo se, tendrás que preguntarle a tu tío George.."

"No solo hablan, también cantan…" dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa. "George se ha superado con esto. ¿Sabes cuanto dinero esta ganando?"

"Una sucia cantidad supongo…"

"Una asquerosa cantidad, y lo mejor de todo Harry, es que planea darte el diez por ciento…"

"Oh ya le he dicho que no tiene que darme porcentajes de todos sus negocios."

"Dijo la ultima vez que había sido idea de Fred, y que piensa respetar sus deseos.."

Quería gritar que Fred estaba muerto. Pero eso de respetar los deseos de los muertos era un tema sensible en ese momento, así que solo asintió. Tomo la mano de sus hijos y salio de la madriguera hacia el camino.

George había rentado un autobús noctámbulo para transportar a la familia Weasley. Hermione coordinaba los asientos en ese momento. Ella le sonrío, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar desde su llegada. Con tantos niños y adultos era difícil simplemente encontrar tiempo para hablar con todos.

Durante el camino, se exilio de la familia sentado en una esquina, a veces sentía que ser viudo en una familia llena de parejas lo volvía un extraño a las actividades familiares. Podía sentir la lastima general que sentía el grupo hacia el y los niños, pero no tenia idea de cómo contrarrestarlo.

Sus cuñadas se sentían inclinadas a tratar de ayudarlo. Y los chicos lo miraban como si estuviera inválido. En la naturaleza, cuando los machos perdían a la hembra, generalmente las crías nunca sobrevivían.

Pensó en eso durante un largo rato, viendo las imágenes afuera del autobús desvanecerse con su usual velocidad. El ruido del canturreo de los niños en el fondo, pero aun así sintiéndose solo.

Cuando llegaron a Callejon Diagon, cada año mas concurrido y mas grande. Fueron al teatro Standford con su usual bullicio. Tomaron una sección completa al frente del escenario e hicieron un alboroto al comprar caramelos.

Recorrió con la mirada los asientos y pudo reconocer a varios compañeros del colegio. Dean Thomas estaba ahí con su esposa e hijos. Y Neville junto con Luna y la pequeña River. Le dio un saludo efusivo a Seamus y a su chico. Y luego miro hacia la izquierda y su corazón se detuvo.

Draco estaba junto con Scorpius en aquella sección. Medito en silencio su apariencia. Su delgada complexión, y sus elegantes ropas, su cabello peinado exactamente de la manera que mas le gustaba.

Era lógico, el show de George había creado tanta expectativa, que la mitad del mundo mágico estaba congregada en el teatro. Draco se había vestido y arreglado para la ocasión, y como aquella vez que se encontró con el por primera vez en años, su entrepierna salto con una erección.

Quería saltar el mar de asientos y personas, solamente para encontrarse con el, devorarlo a besos, llevarlo al baño y joderlo en los muy pequeños retretes. Lo habían hecho así una vez en un pub de New Castle.

Draco simplemente le gustaba mucho.

Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y no pudo contemplar un día sin ese hombre.

"¿Papa?" pregunto James. "¡Quiero ir al baño!"

"Ahora no Jamie…" contesto enfocando de nuevo a Draco en la multitud.

Scorpius iba arreglado con su ensamble de educados pantalones cortos y abrigo marrón. El niño saltaba impaciente en su asiento, y su padre tenia una expresión de mortal aburrimiento.

Trato de no sonreír ante la escena. Draco era todo un caso. Pero entonces, el asiento vacío junto a Draco fue ocupado por un elegante hombre en traje muggle. Su cabello era rubio paja, le dio una bolsa grande de palomitas a Scorpius y le revolvió el cabello con afecto.

Draco lo miro con atención varios minutos, y se envolvieron en una conversación que termino en una brillante sonrisa de parte de Draco.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Draco era un magneto natural para hombres y mujeres. Pero su carácter era huraño y grosero, eso repelía a los admiradores con naturalidad. Pero era un encanto cuando coqueteaba.

Oh eso lo sabia muy bien el. Habían sido sus coqueteos los que habían metido a Draco en su cama.

A el, y a todos los demás hombres con los que Draco durmió antes. ¿Qué había dicho?. ¿Sobre que nunca había tenido una relación estable por que simplemente le gustaba tener sexo con muchos hombres?.

Sintió celos quemándole el pecho. Quería gritar, y golpear al hombre hasta hacerlo mierda.

Pero Jamie interrumpió sus pensamientos, gritando que necesitaba hacer pipi. Molly lo miro con reprimenda, el se levanto de su asiento con furia.

"Ya, ya, vamos entonces James…"

++2+++

"Debo admitir señor Standford que su teatro es muy impresionante." Dijo Draco con una sonrisa educada.

El teatro Stanford había existido durante siglos en el corazón del callejón Diagon. Pero la decadencia de los espectáculos lo habían hecho quebrar ante la victoriosa popularidad de los partidos de Quidditch cuando el había sido un niño.

William Stanford, tercer nieto del hombre que lo dejo caer, lo había puesto en remodelación durante meses. El espectáculo de los hermanos Weasley era el primer estreno que Stanford coordinaba y era sinceramente impresionante.

Las luces de las velas le daban un encantador tono naranja a la sala cubierta de oro y roble oscuro. Y los vídriales Art Nouveau se animaban en escenas alegres de la mitología griega. Las butacas eran suaves con forros color vino que denotaban una gran elegancia.

"Gracias señor Malfoy, no lo habría hecho sin la generosa inversión del señor Weasley."

Draco soltó una carcajada, por que aun le parecía demasiado surrealista escuchar la palabra –inversión- combinada con Weasley.

Scorpius soltó una pequeña carcajada imitación de la suya, y el sonrío en dirección de su hijo el cual se reía con naturalidad a pesar de que nunca sabia cual era el chiste. Luego frunció el ceño por que el niño aventó palomitas sobre la cabeza de una señora horrible con un sombrero con plumas.

"Admito que encuentro irónica mi propia expresión." Dijo Standford. "Pero George Weasley ha demostrado una brillantes única para los negocios, si lo vemos en comparación de sus familiares…"

Stanford señalo hacia la sección media donde una marabunta de Weasleys hacia alboroto sin un poco de modales como si este fuera una función callejera. Pero en ese momento, Harry se levanto de entre la multitud. Su corazón se apretó con dolor y anhelo. Pero lo suprimió mirando hacia Standford de nuevo.

"Seré directo señor Stanford, no encuentro divertidos esta clase de entretenimientos infantiles, vengo en representación de mi padre para escuchar la oferta que le tiene…"

"Por supuesto…" dijo Stanford con una gran sorpresa. "Perdone, simplemente asumí que el señor Malfoy disfrutaría de la función con su nieto. Pensé que era un hombre de familia dado que ha llevado con el a Scorpius al club de los Alquimistas muy a menudo…"

Recordó súbitamente los aburridos días en los que su padre lo llevaba al club cuando era niño. No eran más que un montón de viejos hablando de sus negocios y planeando estupideces. Tom Riddle había introducido el elemento racista en el club para atraer a los viejos en sus planes de grandeza. Su padre había caído ahí en esas salas como una abeja en la miel ante los discursos del hombre y había terminado como un sucio acabado Mortifago.

"¿Jugamos ajedrez verdad Scorpius?" pregunto Stanford con una sonrisa.

Scorpius volteo a verlos con entusiasmo, salto en su asiento y grito. "¡Yo le gane a Will!"

Se sintió avergonzado. Probablemente Standford sabia que el era un padre ausente para Scorpius, por que de otra manera habría sabido que Scorpius y Standford eran buenos amigos. ¿Cuál era el plan de su padre al mandarlo, si Standford y el tenían tan buenas relaciones?.

"La oferta señor Standford…" comenzó a decir suprimiendo el sonrojo.

"Llámame Will…" interrumpió Standford con una sonrisa elegante. "Scorpius lo hace…"

Sintió coraje como si el hombre se burlara de el.

"Will, mi padre no fue muy claro sobre la oferta que le has hecho…" escupió el las palabras con dureza.

"Por supuesto, como sabe señor Malfoy, mi negocio es el entretenimiento. Y ha llamado mi atención que los muggles valoran mucho el entretenimiento por que sus vidas son vacías y aburridas, necesitan constantes distracciones, mientras mas extraordinarias mejor…"

"¿No rompería eso el estatuto de secrecia?"

"No si los muggles piensan que es falso, y siempre encuentran las mas curiosas explicaciones para lo que ven. Piensan que es un truco. Y hay un mercado de adinerados muggles que pagan a organizadores de fiestas para crear ambientes mágicos, únicos…"

El medito en silencio, haciendo cuentas matemáticas que le venían con naturalidad después de haber hecho estudios como aprendiz en Gringotts,- si le cobraban cierta cantidad a un muggle, ese dinero se trasformaría en tres veces mas su valor en galeones. La recensión muggle se había prologado por tanto tiempo y había tenido tan pocas variantes, que era una oportunidad y un riesgo calculado que prometía muchas mas ganancias. Si las cosas se restablecían en los meses o años siguientes y el negocio traía perdidas. Simplemente podían retirarse del negocio con las manos llenas de galeones ganados con la tasa de transferencia actual.

"Mi padre es renuente a tratar con muggles. Piensa de ellos peor que animales…" termino aclarando.

"¿Quién no lo hace?" pregunto Will con una sonrisa. "Mi abuelo estuvo en la primera guerra. Murió sirviendo a V-V….Voldemort…" tartamudeo el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

Pero era difícil juzgarlo por eso. El tampoco podía decir el nombre.

"¿Qué hay del intermediario?"

"Del lado de la familia Standford el representante seria yo. Encuentro a la cultura muggle muy interesante…" Will señalo hacia su traje muggle.

"Mi padre no se siente cómodo con el intermediario.."

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Will frunciendo el ceño. "Tu padre me dijo que tu serias el intermediario de tu familia"

"¿Qué?" pregunto alterado.

Pero en ese momento, las luces se apagaron y el telón se abrió con un estruendo de luces y animales parlantes. Scorpius grito con euforia. Will le lanzo una mirada apenada pero volvió sus ojos al escenario.

Quería interrumpir el ruido de los estupidos animales y preguntarle a Standford que demonios quería decir con que el era el intermediario.

+++3++

Esa misma noche, mientras ponía en orden viejos rollos de pergamino con resultados que desde hace mucho había utilizado. Que noto una lechuza picoteando en la ventana. Con la varita dejo al ave entrar, era un ave orgullosa con una pechera de plata de la oficina de correos de Hogsmade.

Abrió el pergamino que el ave le entrego, y esta se marcho de inmediato por que había sido correo asegurado.

"_Necesitamos hablar, mañana en el café de Nicco, al mediodía si estas de acuerdo. _

_- Harry…"_

El suspiro, no quería ir principalmente por que no sabia que decirle a Harry. De alguna manera sentía que tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a su relación. Las cosas no podían continuar como antes, de eso estaba seguro.

Era irónico, pero le gustaba lo que tenían. Le gustaba compartir un hogar, compartir sus trabajos, despertar juntos y sentirse amado. Eso era algo que nunca había sentido antes con ningún hombre. El había tenido su justa cantidad de amantes justo después de la guerra. Pero ninguno podía sobrepasar su pasado y su papel en la guerra. Otros simplemente eran vacíos y querían lo mismo que el. Fue Harry quien le enseño lo que era tener una relación estable. Ahora parecía que aun que su relación había durado, simplemente no era suficiente. Harry había creado una serie de muros que los separaban completamente y al mismo tiempo los ataban.

Por un lado vivían juntos en su cielo personal. Pero en el otro, su vida con Granger y la familia Weasley siempre habían sido intocables. Sabia que eran piezas fundamentales en su vida, y aun así se negaba a dejar que Draco fuera parte de esa vida. Había visto a los niños de Harry en fotos, através de varios metros, pero nunca los había conocido, ni cargado, ni hablado con ellos.

El sabia que no era exactamente el hombre mas parental, pero eran parte de Harry y sentía el deseo de ser algo mas que una figura desconocida. De la misma manera la vida de Draco estaba detrás de otro muro. Harry se había negado en conocer a sus amigos, en ver a sus padres, y por supuesto todo lo que tuviera que ver con Scorpius.

Estaban juntos, pero nunca completamente. Y el había construido estupidamente en su mente un futuro juntos donde todos esos mundos se trenzaban, había imaginado un domingo visitando a sus padres con Scorpius y los niños de Harry. Cenas de parejas con Granger y Weasley. Se imaginaba viejo con un Harry deteriorado por el tiempo, una clase diferente de belleza, con ojos maduros y unas canas entre el cabello negro mientras recibían cartas de los chicos en Hogwarts. Todo eso había esperado que llegara cuando los muros cayeran, pero estos se habían vuelto mucho más altos y sólidos.

Nunca pensó que el tendría esa clase de deseos. Pero ahora los tenía. Y quería que fueran reales. Se sintió aprensivo, por que ahora sus proyecciones solo le mostraban una vida con Scorpius. Pero no tenia por que estar solo toda su vida. Ya había estado solo antes, y sabia que no le gustaba en absoluto. Quería a alguien en su vida y no podía esperar para siempre.

Suspiro con cansancio. No podía decidir si valía la pena seguir esperando por que Harry cambiara. La realidad es mucho más cambiante que los sueños. Ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de Scorpius. Tenía que continuar caminando y ser estable en sus acciones. Estaba apunto de terminar su tiempo de estudiante, no podía prologar su entrada al mundo adulto.

Madurar y crecer, dejar de escapar de sus obligaciones, como padre, como adulto, como hijo.

Pero tenia que estar seguro de sus siguientes pasos. Y esos pasos lo llevaron en ese momento hacia la habitación de sus padres. Toco la puerta con educación y espero a que lo dejaran entrar.

Esta habitación no era tan grande y majestuosa como lo había sido la habitación principal en la mansión. Pero sus padres difícilmente podían quejarse. Era grande y lujosa como un hotel.

Scorpius saltaba incesantemente sobre el colchón, suave como si fuera de gelatina. Su padre con su ropa de cama, confortable desde su lado de la cama leía pacientemente documentos con sus lentes de lectura.

No había visto mucho del paso del tiempo en ellos, pero era difícil ignorar que sus padres ahora eran un par de abuelos, con líneas de risa y de tristeza marcadas en el rostro.

Mucha gente suponía que era fríos, distantes, y que no se comportaban como cualquier familia. Pero eso nunca había sido verdad. Su madre sentada sobre su tocador, se peinaba el largo cabello rubio con un peine de plata, solo cubierta de su camisón blanco.

Su padre era muy tradicional y dormía en un camisón un poco más masculino de color azul. No podía pensar en una escena más cotidiana que esta. No eran distantes, ni fríos.

"Draco…" dijo su padre bajando sus documentos.

Scorpius grito "¡Papa, salta conmigo!"

"Stanford parecía tener todo delineado en realidad…" dijo el sentándose en la cama y dejándose caer en las cobijas.

"Puede que hayamos discutido muchos detalles de ante mano…" dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pretendes que haga con ese negocio?"

Lucius suspiro. "Lo que siempre he querido para mi hijo…" contesto con seriedad. "Quiero que vueles por tus propias alas, has estudiado mucho, estas calificado para intentar tus propias empresas. Es un regalo que quiero que tengas. El dinero será tuyo, y luego seguiré ofreciéndote oportunidades para que crezcas".

"¿Por qué?" pregunto estresado.

"Por que ya eres un adulto, deberías comportarte como uno, tener tu propia casa, encargarte de Scorpius tu solo…"

"No tendría que hacerlo si no me hubieras forzado a concebirlo antes de tiempo…" contesto frunciendo el ceño.

"Cierto, pero quizás nunca lo hubieras hecho. Nada me dolía más que ver el desfile de pretendientes. Y en serio míralo Draco. Es tuyo, es hermoso como es. Tu madre y yo esperábamos con ansias a nuestro nieto…"

"¡Pero si ya no quieren tenerlo!"

"Por que no es correcto que lo críen sus abuelos. Escucha, los amamos a ambos, pero nosotros ya criamos un hijo, es nuestro momento de disfrutar a nuestro nieto, no otro hijo…"

"Ya no somos jóvenes Draco, estamos cansados…" exclamo su madre volteando a mirarlos.

Scorpius se dejo caer sobre el colchón y soltó un grito de alegría cuando este lo lanzo de vuelta en el aire.

El reloj en la cómoda anuncio la media noche. Y en ese momento sus padres lucían los ochenta años que tenían en toda regla como nunca antes. El había sido un regalo tardío en sus vidas, y podía entender sus deseos de convertirse en abuelos cuando aun no caían en la decadencia decrepita que comenzaba alrededor de los noventa.

"Estoy cansado de estar solo…" admitió. "Quiero un compromiso, pero Potter no ofrece ninguno.."

"Pues déjalo…" dijo su madre con tono duro. "Si no quiere ofrecerlo, alguien más te encontraras con el tiempo. Alguien que te merezca y te aprecie como eres…"

"Alguien que quiera ser un padre para Scorpius si eso es lo que quieres…" dijo Lucius frunciendo el ceño. "Hombre o mujer si te place…"

"¿Lo ves?, solo queremos que seas feliz Draco, te amamos…" Termino su madre con una sonrisa calidad.

El asintió, se levanto de la cama de inmediato, tomo a Scorpius por sorpresa en medio del aire. Y lo cargo de vuelta su habitación. Sus padres no aprobaban que Scorpius durmiera con el. Pero siempre que estaba en casa el lo permitía.

Preparo al niño en su pijama, lo ayudo en el baño y luego ambos se acostaron en las cobijas de su cama, que sin Harry quien era como un radiador humano, se sentía varios grados mas fría.

Pero sus padres tenían razón. Si Harry y el no estaban destinados para el futuro. Tendría que encontrar a alguien que ocupara ese puesto en la vida de Scorpius y de el. Le dio un beso en la frente a Scorpius y le murmuro. "No es tu culpa que yo sea un idiota". El niño sonrío con sus ojos cerrados y se acuno en su pecho.

++4+++

Al día siguiente, sintió el pánico crecer, el dolor se acento, el miedo y la duda. ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad dejaba ir lo que mas quería en su vida?. ¿Realmente podría ser feliz sin Harry?.

Pero era un adulto, no podía basar sus decisiones en las de otra persona. Se vistió con lentitud y desayuno con desesperanza.

Se presento en el café de Nico con un dolor en el pecho muy grande. Potter había elegido el café donde de hecho se habían encontrado por primera vez después de la guerra. El lugar donde habían intercambiado direcciones, y donde Potter había rechazado con una sonrisa sus coqueteos.

Ginny Wasely en ese entonces ya estaba desahuciada, pero Potter le había sido fiel hasta el final. El había coqueteado con sus mejores armas, por que no sabia lo sucedía en el matrimonio de Potter. Sintió vergüenza cuando se entero. Había estado anotando en un hombre casado, y aun peor con uno que esperaba a su tercer hijo al cual no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida.

Tendría que ser como un circulo, donde inician las cosas, terminarían. Sintió un escalofrío, se preparo para lo peor y entro con paso firme hacia la mesa que usualmente ocupaban.

Potter había llegado antes, y venia vestido con el abrigo que el mismo le había regalado. La larga bufanda que habían compartido. Sintió su determinación desmoronarse. Potter le gustaba tanto. Lo amaba tanto. Que no importaba que fuera lo que Potter le arrojaba, con tal de que siguieran juntos.

Pero sacudió la cabeza, se sentó con el ceño fruncido, e ignoro todas sus dudas.

"Siento mucho lo que le hice a Scorpius, no debí interferir, es tu hijo, no el mío…" anuncio Potter de inmediato.

"Me molesta que solo intervinieras para hacerle daño…"

"Lo se, y por eso lo siento. Pero realmente tienes que encontrar alguien que se ocupe de el, no puede vivir con nosotros.."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto enojado. "Es mi hijo, es mi responsabilidad."

"Tu mismo has admitido que no lo querías en primer lugar"

"Por que mi vida era inestable y no sabia que hacer con un infante. Eso no quiere decir que no lo ame, solo estaba asustado de tener que hacerlo solo y de todos modos no tengo por que hacerlo solo"

Hubo un corto silencio, excesivamente tenso. La mesera se acerco con una bandeja de Te. Dejaron que ella los atendiera en silencio. Pero cuando se marcho, Harry se inclino sobre la mesa y dijo.

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?"

"Tu sabes bien que quiero, un compromiso…" sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Y trato de convencerse que no era idiota pedirlo.

"Ya tenemos uno" ofreció Potter alterado. "Vivimos juntos…"

"Hablo de formar una familia…" exclamo avergonzado. "Hablo de compartir la vida de nuestros hijos, y de unir nuestras vidas…"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" pregunto Potter sorprendido y sarcástico.

Eso habría sido maravilloso en otro contexto. Pero ese momento, sonó burlón e hiriente.

"Si eso quiero…" respondió enojado.

Potter soltó una carcajada. "Sabes que eso no es legal en Londres Mágico, pero dejando de lado eso, no es algo que podemos tener nosotros.."

"¡¿Por qué no?" pregunto respirando agitadamente.

"Para empezar Draco, esta nuestro pasado, demasiado como para simplemente ignorarlo. Tu padre sigue siendo la persona que intento matarme en la guerra. Tú sigues siendo culpable de las malas decisiones. Te arrepentiste de ello, y te admiro por eso. Pero siguen siendo marcas que nunca podremos ocultarle a nuestros hijos. Además, yo ya estuve casado una vez. Ame a mi esposa como a nadie, me dio a mis hijos. Y por eso, simplemente no puedo manchar su memoria, ¿Entiendes?"

"Esta muerta…" declaro con dureza.

"¡Nunca podré tener contigo lo que tenia con ella!" respondió Potter.

El cerro los ojos por que el dolor era demasiado para seguir mirando. Era como si hubiera arrancando el alma de un solo golpe. Sabía que iba a quebrarse y llorar.

"¿Qué pretendías que era lo nuestro?" pregunto con voz estrangulada. "Pensé que querías una relación estable.."

"Eso es por que tu definición de relación significaba revolcarte con varios hombres a la vez"

Potter estrello el puño sobre la mesa, las tasas del te trinaron con el golpe. "¿Por qué quieres arruinar lo nuestro?"

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir?"

"¿No es suficiente para ti que este contigo?" exigió Harry. "Antes de ti, era derecho y recto como una flecha, no había nadie mas heterosexual en la fuerza de Aurores. Y ahora mírame, soy un flamante homosexual igual que tu, torcido para toda la vida."

"Patético que se te para solo por una mujer muerta…" respondió el sintiéndose mas amargado.

"No hables de Ginny" recrimino Potter.

"¡Estoy cansado de ser ignorado, de ser una puta mancha en tu vida. Si tanto te molesta ser homosexual, quédate solo por siempre!"

"¡Bien!...Espera…¿Qué?"

"¡Es todo Potter. Se termino!…" termino el con furia. "No voy a dejar que me obligues a abandonar a Scorpius para encajar en el pequeño espacio que me ofreces. En realidad eres un cobarde hipócrita, no tienes espacio ni si quiera para tus hijos."

El se levanto de golpe. Los otros comensales del café los miraron airados. Probablemente no habían sido discretos con esto. Pero era mejor así. La furia que sentía se tragaba la decepción, la tristeza y el dolor.

"¡¿Qué hay de la cabaña?" pregunto Potter.

"Solo necesito vivir ahí tres meses mas. Y luego, me iré para siempre…"

Le dio la espalda a Potter y se marcho. Puedo escuchar a un grupo de adolescentes en otra mesa gritar y victorear a su favor. Le gritaron a Potter cosas como "¡Viejo, la has cagado en grande!"

Pero no le importo. Generalmente no escuchaba nunca los muggles. Decidió regresar a casa con sus padres, quienes lo amaban, y siempre lo harían. Con Scorpius que estaba tan necesitado de su atención. A las expectativas y el camino que se supone que debía seguir. Y dejo atrás al hombre que lo había cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo lo había roto.

Continuara…..

Notas:

**Segunda actualización. **

**Son las cinco de la mañana**. (Música melancólica de fondo.)

**No he dormido NADA**.

**Esto de actualizar diario probablemente me matara en el intento. **

**Tengo que levantarme en unas horas para ir de excursión a Tula Hidalgo de todos los lugares, y cuidar de mis bellos sobrinos. Escuchar a mi hermana, y lidiar con mis padres. Lindo…pero que lindo**. (Sarcasmo.)

**Gracias por sus Reviews ayer. Me levantaron el ánimo de continuar con esta locura. Agradezco su apoyo**.

**Y me siento un poco culpable del comentario que decía** "_Al menos están juntos.."_

**Upps…Ya no. **


	5. Chapter 5

+++1++

Harry Potter estaba sacudido. No sabia exactamente que había sucedido hace una hora en el café. Había ido, con la cabeza llena de posibles disculpas sobre lo de Scorpius, razonamientos lógicos de por que Draco no podía tener al niño con ellos. Esperaba que terminaran de nuevo en la cama. Donde terminaban la mayoría de sus dificultades.

Pero había salido del café solo. Los chicos de la mesa contigua burlándose, y gritándole que era un idiota.

¿Por qué no podía entender Draco que el no podía simplemente borrar de la existencia su matrimonio con Ginny?.

Ginny había sido su esposa por seis años, su novia por dos, y una de sus mejores amigas por siete más. Juntos habían construido sus vidas y habían hecho planes, ¡sueños!. Y ahora ninguno de esos planes existían; Y no podía sustituirla, no podía borrarla de su existencia como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

El seguía de luto pero nadie parecía comprenderlo. Y ahora Draco quería mas y mas de el. Algo que no podía ofrecerle, no ahora y quizás nunca si era sincero consigo mismo. Quería llorar en ese momento, si Ginny no lo hubiera dejado nunca, entonces el no habría cedido ante Draco y no tendría que sentirse en ese momento como la mierda mas grande del mundo.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que detestaba haber nacido el niño que vivió para estar solo. Le habría gustado tener padres, y nunca perder a su esposa. Y tener la familia que se supone que es normal.

Pero la realidad era que estaría solo toda su vida por que nadie podía ocupar esos espacios en su vida de nuevo, no tendría un padre, ni madre, ni esposa, ni un padrino. Uno no puede simplemente sustituir esas cosas como si fueran un cambio de calcetines.

Camino entre la nieve que había cubierto un palmo de las aceras de Londres, y decidió volver con los Weasleys por que ellos eran lo único que tenia en su vida. Lo único que tenia sentido. Necesitaba que Hermione concordara que el tenia razón.

+++2+++

Herm por el otro lado, no estaba de acuerdo.

"Se te ha ocurrido que tienes problemas en aceptar la…" y ella dudo de decirlo. "¿_La muerte_ de Ginny?"

"Es mi esposa…_era_…era mi esposa…" respondió el. "¿Se te ha ocurrido como te sentirías si Ron muriera?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Estaría devastada por supuesto. Pero si algo aprendimos de la guerra, es que los que nos amaban, realmente nunca nos dejan…"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el sorprendido. "Nunca pensé que estarías del lado de Malfoy…"

"¿Te parece que el hace un demanda ilógica?" contesto ella usando su tonto tono como si fuera una psiquiatra. "Además, tu dijiste la ultima vez que el demostraba interés, yo creo que te estaba animando a acercarte a tus hijos, una demanda que todos te hacemos…"

"El quería ser parte de ese acercamiento, y es Malfoy de quien hablamos…"

"¿Así que poner tu pene en su culo es una cosa, y tus prejuicios otra?, Quieres estar con el pero al mismo tiempo te resistes a involucrarlo en nuestras vidas, en la tuya; Quizás después de todo Malfoy se merece algo mejor"

"No entiendes, no es un prejuicio, es sentido común. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si viniera aquí a cenar conmigo?"

"Nada, como no paso nada cuando nos dijiste que estaban saliendo. Todos somos adultos y por lo tanto nadie va a tratar de separarte de Malfoy, Arthur y especialmente Molly han sido comprensivos."

"Eso es por que no han tenido que lidiar con el…"

"Eres muy extraño Harry. Si realmente fuera como el Draco de antes, no habrías podido ver más allá de eso. Pero creo que el ha cambiado. Todos lo hemos hecho. Y me sorprende tu reacción hacia el. Han pasado meses juntos, ¡meses!, deberías ser la persona que lo conoce mejor"

"Pero aun así el quiere una clase de matrimonio, probablemente quiere que sea oficial, que vivamos juntos en una gran casa, y que lo ayude a criar a Scorpius como si fuera Mio. Mientras el hace lo mismo con mis hijos…"

"Difícilmente veo lo irracional en eso. La cuestión de los niños es que existen y que tienes que adaptarlos a tu vida. Créeme Harry, cuidar niños es una tarea de dos o mas personas, no importa lo que diga Ron. No se que haría con Rose y Hugo sin su ayuda, y el estaría perdido sin mi. El debe amarte en serio para ofrecerse a hacerlo cuando sabe que no tienes solo _uno_, pero tres y muy pequeños además, muchas mujeres lo dudarían…"

"No puedo dejar de pensar en Ginny…" respondió hundiéndose en la silla.

"¿Entonces no estas dispuesto a establecerte con Malfoy?"

"No…." Respondió con voz triste.

"Entonces creo que oficialmente lo que tenias con Malfoy se termino…."

Y no le gusto en absoluto escucharlo tan definitivo de la voz de Hermione. Pero pensó que solo bastaba con lidiar con ello de ahora en adelante. Pero pensar en compartir la cabaña con Draco por tres meses mas, lo llenaba de desesperanza.

+++3++

A Harry le parecía que navidad nunca volvería a ser lo mismo sin Ginny. Y tenía razón, para el no había nadie que le diera un regalo _especial_. Miro con envidia la interacción de sus amigos.

Hermione había escrito algo en un sobre, un dulce mensaje de promesa si se sabía por la manera con la que a Ron se le encendieron los ojos y su sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro en esa clase de rojo.

Ginny solía sonrojarse de la misma manera cuando usaban palabras sucias y sensuales. En cuanto a Draco, difícilmente podía sorprenderlo con lenguaje vulgar. Era todo lo contrario, era el quien se sonrojaba por las locas proposiciones de Draco.

A su mente acudió de nuevo en el incidente en New Castle, y luego cuando Draco se la había chupado debajo de la mesa en un restaurante muggle.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que ahora las memorias de Ginny y de Draco se mezclaban, siempre había evitado encontrar diferencias y comparaciones en ellos por que no tenia sentido hacerlo. Ambos eran muy diferentes.

Quizás había empezado a hacerlas por que ahora no tenia a ninguno de los dos...

Su corazón se sintió roto como si un bloque lo hubiera aplastado. Se sentía desesperado, se ahogaba como cuando el medallón casi lo mata en medio del bosque durante la guerra. Ron lo había salvado en esa ocasión. Pero ahora no había nadie que le aliviara este dolor.

Sabia que estaba derramando lagrimas, y no le importo. Los Weasley habían visto suficientes lágrimas de su parte como para alarmarse. Nadie se acerco por que estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando la navidad de los niños. Un tiempo de alegría que el no podía robar con esta amargura en el pecho.

"Draco…" murmuro con pesadumbre.

++4+++

"Harry…." Murmuro Draco sentado en el sofá.

"¿Has dicho algo?" pregunto Stanford con una sonrisa educada. El negó con la cabeza.

"¡Will!" grito Scorpius con alegría, "¿Puedo abrir mi regalo?"

"Por supuesto que si, te he traído el mas grande que encontré" exclamo el hombre con alegría.

"Vaya señor Standford, en perfecta etiqueta esta vez…" Dijo Lucius sorbiendo después de su brandy y mirando calculadoramente la tunica tradicional y elegante con la que Will se había presentado.

"Aprecio la invitación señor Malfoy, y preferiría no pisarle los pies tan pronto…" soltó una carcajada Will.

"Me alegro escucharlo, ahora que Draco ha decidido conducir el negocio…"

Will sonrío en su dirección. Tenia que admitir que el sujeto era atractivo como ninguno. Pero en ese momento no sintió la vieja sensación de excitación que solía tener respecto a los hombres atractivos.

"Vaya, es un honor hacer negocios con el joven Malfoy…"

"Llámalo Draco…" interrumpió Narcissa entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Dígame señor Standford, recuerdo haber extendido mi invitación a la señora Standford…"

Will soltó una carcajada. "Oh no, me temo que no hay una señora Standford de momento"

Los ojos de su padre brillaron como si hubiera encontrado una presa. El se sorprendió. No seria un orgulloso Slytherin si no supiera reconocer una trampa mientras se desarrolla. Miro confundido hacia sus padres, no entendiendo cual era exactamente su juego.

"Que infortunado, siendo un joven de éxito y buena familia…" comento Narcissa. "Espero me perdone ser tan entrometida, pero…¿Por qué no tiene usted una esposa?"

"¿Será acaso que sus preferencias yacen en otros ámbitos?"

Su padre lo volteo a mirar con una sonrisa. _Oh no_. No podía ser posible que estuvieran haciendo esto. No de nuevo. Y por Merlín no con un hombre.

Will se sonrojo. "No tengo nada en contra de encontrar una, y mis preferencias realmente no han cambiado hacia otros ámbitos"

"¿Por qué?, ¿falta de interés, no le gusta en absoluto?"

"No lo se, nunca me he encontrado en esa situación" exclamo Standford mas sonrojado que nunca.

El se levanto, "Señor Standford, ¿le gustaría acompañarme por el vino?"

Standford se levanto de inmediato, prácticamente salto de su lugar y lo siguió por el departamento.

Juntos entraron en la cocina donde los elfos maniáticos como siempre en las festividades, saltaron en atención y les ofrecieron cosas. El los alejo caminando sin una palabra hacia el cuarto refrigerante en los pasillos de servicio.

Puedes confiar en un elfo para hacer casi cualquier cosa menos elegir el vino correcto para la cena.

"Siento mucho las preguntas señor Standford…" dijo el con una sonrisa apenada mientras revisaba las repisas de la cava.

"Pensé que podrías llamarme Will…"

"Lo siento Will, no se que se les ha metido con esto, pero creo que es por que han aceptado que mis preferencias no van a cambiar…"

"Oh…así que te gustan los hombres…"

El asintió. "Me alegro que por fin lo hayan aceptado, pero por supuesto ahora han tomado por completo el otro extremo."

"¿Nos estaban tratando de comprometer?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Me temo que si, pero no debe preocuparse, yo entiendo mejor que ellos que usted no podría estar interesado, me pinta como derecho como una flecha…"

Harry también lo había sido, y varios hombres antes que el, sabia que podía cambiar las percepciones de un hombre con un montón de coqueteo, buenos razonamientos y mucha determinación. Pero Standford estaba seguro de sus encantos, si simplemente no los utilizaba.

No tenia la energía mental para si quiera considerarlo. Su rompimiento con Harry no le estaba cayendo bien. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Le hubiera gustado sentir su miembro grande y caliente entrando de nuevo en el. Poseyéndolo con la energía que solo Harry conocía.

Quería deslizarse hacia el piso y tomarlo en su boca, beberlo hasta la última gota. Pero ese era un privilegio que ya nunca tendría. Y lo llenaba de tristeza, sus ojos lagrimeaban. Maldijo por lo bajo. Siempre había sido un sentimental, un maldito sentimental. Un crío inmaduro.

Sabia que estaba apunto de llorar como un niño de nuevo. Pero lo había evitado los últimos días por que sus padres no podían comprender cuanto había querido a Harry y probablemente detestarían verlo tan afectado por un hombre que lo había rechazado, incluso si el mismo había terminado lo que tenían.

"¿Draco estas bien?"

"Un momento Se….Will…." dijo con voz estrangulada.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, ya estoy bien…" se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de la tunica.

Pero no era verdad. Y ahora sospecha que nunca iba a estar bien, no sin Harry.

++5+++

Pero como son las cosas, en realidad la vida no se termino para ninguno de los dos. Y fue un depresivo descubrimiento para ambos.

Draco pasó los últimos días de vacaciones preparando su negocio con Standford, escribiendo furiosamente en sus notas de su investigación y dándole tiempo a Scorpius.

Eso ultimo era mucho mas consumidor que lo demás, pero el asumió su responsabilidad como padre por primera vez en años y en recompensa Scorpius había aprendido a obedecerlo solo un poquito mas. Eso podía traducirse en que el niño instintivamente ahora volteaba a verlo con el rostro escrito de culpa cuando sabia que estaba haciendo una travesura. El apreciaba la advertencia por pequeña que fuera, por que eso evitaba muchos problemas.

Detesto los últimos momentos de las vacaciones, y cuando entro en la cabaña que compartían. Scorpius corrió al interior, gritando como siempre sus tonterías.

Pero Harry no había llegado aun, lo cual apreciaba enormemente, por que no sabia que pasaría si los dos estuvieran ahí para ver lo que iba a hacer.

Entro en la habitación que compartían, y con lentitud como si sacara las cosas de un difunto, saco su ropa de los cajones, sus túnicas del closet, y sus zapatos de la pila ordenada junto al armario.

Luego, busco la cama que habían reducido en una de las cajas en el armario, y la regreso a su tamaño original en la que originalmente había sido su habitación.

Fue un proceso largo, moviendo los libros de Harry de regreso a su taller. Pero casi al final del día, Scorpius y el ahora tenían su propia habitación con una cama extra para el niño. Sabía que era en vano, por que Scorpius le dijo que no pensaba dormir solo.

Pero de todos modos admiro el trabajo terminado y quiso llorar de nuevo. Se sentía furioso, Harry Estupido Potter representaba implícitamente todo lo que es bueno, la bondad, la felicidad, y el decir por siempre a una sola persona.

Era injusto que el no pudiera tener ninguna de esas cosas, su tiempo en la guerra había sido suficientemente terrible como para que pudiera tener esta única cosa correcta en su vida.

"¿Papa?..." pregunto Scorpius frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Es mi culpa?"

"No, no lo es…." Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. "Los niños inocentes como tu no pueden tener la culpa de nada…"

+++6+++

Harry Potter soñó que estaba en un tren con las luces apagadas, pero establemente en un curso desconocido. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas y caía sobre los asientos vacíos. Afuera el paisaje se desvanecía, pero en el horizonte solo había nieve. Blanco eterno con un toque azulado de la misma noche.

Sus pasos producían eco en el suelo del carro. No había nadie ahí, estaba absolutamente solo y se sentía miserable.

Era como haber muerto de nuevo, lucia como ese mundo. Pero esta vez si que tenía miedo, tenía cosas que perder, tenia una vida que vivir.

La paz era desconcertante.

Y luego, miro un toque dorado caminar por su vista periférica. Al final del vagón, detrás de la puerta y através de la ventana estaba Draco.

Su mirada concentrada en el camino de vías que dejaban atrás. El sonrío, su corazón se oprimió. Camino hacia el, abrió la puerta y noto que estaba nevando. Una furiosa tormenta de nieve. Los copos se detuvieron en el aire como en cámara lenta. Draco volteo a mirarlo con una expresión llena de miseria.

Y entonces el rubio salto del tren, su cuerpo cayendo sobre un banco de nieve, y mientras el tren dejaba atrás su cuerpo, solo podía ver sus zapatos negros sobre la nieve que comenzaba a sepultarlo junto a las vías. Cada vez más pequeños hasta que solo fueron dos puntos negros y luego nada.

Quiso saltar el mismo, quiso detener el tren. Pero descubrió que una fuerza lo ataba al vagón, no podía saltar del carro y no había manera de que detuviera la locomotora a tiempo, por que cada segundo el tren avanzaba kilómetros, la distancia pronto fue tan larga, que moriría en medio de la nieve antes de alcanzar a Draco.

Una explosión lo despertó. Alzo la varita en todas direcciones, su cuerpo estaba frío del sudor, tenia frío del invierno en la realidad. Sus pies congelados y nadie en la cama para restregarlos.

Miro desconcertado la pálida luz de la habitación vacía. Su corazón apretado con ese horrible miedo. Espacios vacíos en el armario.

Solo era un sueño, trato de convencerse. Draco estaba en la casa, si no es que ya no estaba en su cama, y no tirado junto a las vías de un tren en un paisaje siberiano. No era nada, ya era viejo para sentir miedo de sus sueños.

Una nueva explosión se escucho en la casa, desconcertado se levanto de la cama, tenia puesta la pijama por que era ridículo dormir desnudo si no había un propósito, y mucho mas arriesgarse en el invierno.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y entro en la cocina frunciendo el ceño.

Scorpius había encontrado las cacerolas debajo del fregadero, y en ese momento, componía una horrible canción sobre elfos domésticos. El chico lo miro sorprendido en el acto.

Luego corrió como un pequeño diablo y entro en el estudio de su padre cerrando la puerta con estruendo.

Suspirando levanto el desastre y uso una tetera para hacer la primara tasa de te del día.

Vivir y no vivir juntos, era peor de lo que había esperado. Draco se había mudado a su habitación original, Scorpius seguía en la cabaña demostrando que ese había sido un argumento perdido.

Ninguno de los dos le hablaban y le sorprendía que el niño entendiera un concepto tan complicado, su padre le había prohibido hablarle, y lo había cumplido con increíble obediencia. De todas las cosas que pudo aprender Scorpius, ¿Por qué tenia que obedecer esa?. No sabia de ningún niño que pudiera mantener la ley del hielo antes de romperse en carcajadas.

Tuvo que descubrirlo el mismo, cuando tres días habían pasado y entendió finalmente que el era como un presencia fantasma. Les platico cosas como un idiota, espero respuestas de las que solo obtuvo el silencio. Fue testarudo y continuo hablando, pero todos fueron monólogos inútiles. Ni el niño ni el padre le contestaron.

La cabaña estaba dividida, sus cosas abandonadas en un pila, las de Draco en perfecto orden y bien usadas. Las alacenas tenían diferentes comidas. Y no se dio cuenta que continuaba comprando porciones para dos hasta que comenzaron a descomponerse las sobras por que nadie le había recordado hechizarlas.

Era como revivir la muerte de Ginny de nuevo. Y era tan terrible que no le tomo mucho llegar a la conclusión de que había cometido el mas estupido de los errores. Draco era parte de su vida y lo quería de vuelta.

Sin embargo su resentimiento aumento hacia Scorpius. Quería tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y zarandearle, gritarle que era su culpa por arruinar la vida de Draco. Pero sabía que estaba mal pensarlo.

Y eso era lo que lo hacia sentirse enfermo, deprimido. No podía entender por que amaba al padre y no al hijo. No lograba tampoco razonar por que no quería que los niños fueran parte de su vida con Draco. En el fondo no quería volver a ver a James, Albus y Lily tampoco.

Algo estaba mal con el, algo terriblemente mal cuando comprendió eso ultimo.

Y finalmente, sentado en el vacío de su estudio sobre el banco de madera, se inclino hacia la mesa y se soltó a llorar con una amargura terrible.

El segundo sueño continuo atormentándolo durante una semana completa. Todos los días despertaba y rompía en lagrimas que contenía con dificultad. Su proyecto termino abandonado, y esperaba como un idiota los breves momentos en los que Draco salía de su estudio.

Ignoro a Scorpius por completo. Ahora ni si quiera lo miraba, y abandono todos sus esfuerzos por hablarle.

Pero no fue lo único que ignoro. También quemo todas las cartas de Ron que le exigían que hiciera algo respecto a sus hijos. Dejo de lado las cartas de Hermione que le preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

_No, no estoy bien._ Quería gritarles, pero termino mandándolo en un pedazo de pergamino arruinado con tinta y lagrimas.

Ella había respondido de inmediato, el sol ni si quiera se había puesto cuando ella le mando la dirección de Dean Thomas.

Contemplo la tarjeta durante dos horas, preguntándose si finalmente había perdido la cabeza después de una vida tan intensa. Si una perdida mas se había vuelto demasiado. Si su vida había alcanzado un punto tan jodido que ya no había regreso.

Miro la tarjeta durante dos días mas hasta que decidió que era su mejor oportunidad de resolver sus conflictos aun que esta fuera la única. Quería dejar de sentir ese dolor tan horrible, y la desesperación.

Dean se especializaba en niños. Pero no pareció sorprendido de su súbita visita en un sábado nevado. Cuando le pregunto por que, su viejo amigo le respondió "Tienes un niño dañado en el interior Harry, siempre lo has tenido…"

Le explico a Thomas lo mejor que pudo sin detenerse a llorar al respecto y sentirse avergonzado, fue muy vago en el inicio pero Dean parecía comprenderlo mejor que el mismo.

"¿Por qué crees que sientes tanto resentimiento por el hijo de Malfoy?"

"Por que no es mío…" contesto de inmediato. "No es mi responsabilidad. Ni si quiera puedo ser un padre de los míos…"

"¿Solías vivir en la casa de tus tíos cierto Harry?" Pregunto Dean inclinado sobre su silla. "Tengo entendido que tu relación con ellos no era la mejor…"

"Eso es decir algo, me trataban mal…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que Vernon Dursley es un idiota" contesto de inmediato. "Y por que yo no era su hijo, tía Petunia no quería la responsabilidad de criar un niño que no era suyo, pero no tenia otra opción, no había nadie mas con quien mandarme…"

El se detuvo de inmediato y miro horrorizado hacia su amigo. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

"¿Puedes ver la relación Harry?" pregunto Dean con paciencia. "Es mas normal de lo que crees, repetir los abusos y los ejemplos de la niñez, es obvio para mi que en tu subconsciente estas actuando como tus tíos, en especial por que no puedes aceptar a Scorpius para criarlo"

"¿Y por que no puedo ver tampoco a mis hijos?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Personalmente creo Harry que en el fondo tu verdadero yo es un hombre homosexual…"

"No, no, yo era muy heterosexual, aun sigo pensando que lo soy, no encuentro atractivos a otros hombres que no sean Draco. Y esta el hecho de que tuve tres hijos con mi esposa sin ningún problema…"

"Quizás por que amabas a Ginny, y no tengo duda de ello. Pero creo que nunca te viste a ti mismo como un hombre de familia. Me atrevería a decir que en realidad Ginny fue la excepción heterosexual en tu vida homosexual, en lugar de lo contrario. No creo que hagas un excepción por Malfoy, mas bien el te dio la vida que siempre has querido, una vida tranquila y ermitaña donde simplemente no existe la posibilidad de tener hijos, y sin embargo ambos los tienen, y te sientes frustrado al respecto."

"Estoy seguro que amo a mis hijos…" respondió de inmediato por que se sentía desnudo y atacado. "Me sentí muy feliz de planearlos con Ginny"

"Y sin embargo no los quieres en tu vida con Malfoy…"

"Por que no hay manera de que tenga con el lo que tuve con mi esposa…."

"Es verdad, pero quizás sea una mejor vida con el…"

"No, absolutamente no, Ginny _era_, ella era perfecta, éramos muy felices juntos, era lo correcto"

"¿Lo correcto de acuerdo a que?" pregunto Dean. "¿A la relación que tenían tus padres?"

"De acuerdo a lo normal. Estoy cansado de llevar una vida tan anormal, estoy cansado de sentirme como un fenómeno y ser juzgado por ello."

"¿Resientes el hecho de ser homosexual?"

"Si…" murmuro inclinando el rostro. "Pero no puedo evitarlo, ya no puedo, me estaba ahogando en deseo cuando me encontré con Draco"

"Pero no quieres hacerlo un cambio permanente…"

"No quiero involucrar a mis hijos, a los hijos de Ginny en algo tan sucio como lo que vivía con Draco, no es justo, simplemente no lo es, no es como lo planee al terminar la guerra…"

"Escucha Harry, estar con la persona que amas, y vivir de esa manera no es sucio, ni incorrecto, ni amoral. Se que es aterrador el aceptar responsabilidades que quizás no estas listo para aceptar. Pero fuiste un niño abusado por una familia que se negó a incluirte en sus vidas. Y luego estuviste prácticamente sin una figura paterna o materna durante muchos años escuchando historias de cuan tan perfecta era la relación de tus padres que te sentiste obligado a seguir su ejemplo a pesar de que interiormente no es lo que tu querias."

"No puedo aceptar que siempre haya sido homosexual, no me sentía atraído por ningún chico en la adolescencia" dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo recuerdo tu atracción por uno…." Comento Dean con tranquilidad.

El resoplo incrédulo. "¿Si?, Aclárame por favor con quien…"

"Draco Malfoy por supuesto…."

"Eso es estupido. En la escuela no sentía nada mas que odio por el. Si la guerra no hubiera ocurrido, probablemente seguiría odiándolo igual que siempre por que el nunca habría madurado en ningún sentido, seria el mismo hijo de puta culo parado prejuicioso y descarado…"

"No puedo creer que niegues que siempre te ha gustado.."

"No niego eso, siempre ha sido atractivo y todos lo pueden ver. Pero no lo calificaría como la _-base-_ de mi homosexualidad…" dijo el enojado. "Esta no es una maldita historia romántica en la que súbitamente nuestro amor quedo separado por diferentes bandos en la guerra. No lo conviertas en una historia perfecta donde Draco y yo estamos destinados el uno al otro desde que éramos niños. ¡Por que eso es una absoluta mentira!. ¡Nos odiábamos y esa es la realidad!."

"Del amor al odio solo hay un paso, y eso se aplica en la otra dirección también"

"Que ridiculez Dean. Que mierda tan estupida es esa, claro que no fue eso. Me encontré con Draco Malfoy en un café hace menos de dos años, y descubrí que el es una persona diferente ahora. Y yo también lo soy. Fue como el encuentro de dos extraños que simplemente buscaban aliviar una urgencia sexual…" trato de convencerse, aun que no sabia por que sonaba mas como un engaño.

"¿Así que eras súbitamente homosexual cuando te lo volviste a encontrar?" pregunto Dean con una carcajada. "¡Acéptalo Harry!. ¡Siempre has estado enamorado de Draco Malfoy!. Nadie puede convertir a una persona en gay. Quizás no fue amor a primera vista puedo aceptar. Pero Malfoy comenzó a cambiar en sexto año, y tu mismo fijaste tus ojos en el en ese mismo momento. Cinco años en una relación homoerótica y antagónica con el. Y luego a los dieciséis años ambos descubren cosas diferentes, pero son separados por la guerra. Toman caminos diferentes y luego, se encuentran en un café en el que se resuelve una vida completa de tensión sexual.."

"¿La gente en serio te paga por decir tales estupideces?" pregunto el levantándose de su lugar.

"Harry, tu vida con Malfoy es lo mas correcto que te ha pasado en la vida. Pero siempre has sido demasiado ciego para aceptarlo. Y estas apunto de perderlo para siempre. No dejes que tu temor a ser diferente te robe la oportunidad de ser verdadero en quien eres."

Continuaraaa…

Nota:

Tercera actualización continúa. Son las tres de la mañana del Sábado 20. Me fue bien en el viaje, pero creo que llevo despierta como 24 hrs… y estoy apunto de golpear el teclado en un desmayo.

Sus comentarios ayer me dejaron pensando un buen rato. Que pasionales reacciones. Sin embargo, tengo fe de que con este capitulo ahora entienden un poco mas a Harry, y pueden comprender que en efecto, en este fic trate de juntar lo peor de sus traumas infantiles, y que se reflejaran en una actitud de rechazo. Pero que en el interior sigue siendo solo Harry.

Este capitulo habla de ese contexto que lo ha hecho actuar de ese modo. Es interesante, la rapidez con la que todos asumieron que simplemente era un patan. Pero espero que esto les haya volteado la mesa por completo, y puedan ver un lado que no estaban esperando.

Por ultimo, diré que el señor dijo que el domingo es día de descanso. Así que, el domingo no esperen capitulo. Hahaha, ¡los veo el lunes!. Piensen por favor en el pobre Harry al dejar sus amables Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

+1+

Harry Potter no recordaba estar tan furioso en su vida como lo estaba en ese momento. Dean había hablado de su matrimonio con Ginny como si fuera una sucia y horrible mentira. Eso lo enfurecía por que su viejo amigo no tenia fundamentos que probaran algo tan horrible como eso.

El había sido feliz con Ginny, el realmente la había amado. No existía una triste homosexualidad enterrada en el. Nadie tenía derecho a insinuarlo tampoco. Estaba tan enojado que se lleno de valor para entrar azotando los pies en Grimmauld Place. Subió las escaleras y azoto la puerta de su vieja habitación donde todo permanecía imperturbado y polvoroso como si hubieran pasado cientos de años.

Busco en el armario su baúl viejo, y abrió su álbum de fotos la primera imagen de sus padres que pudo encontrar.

Bajo corriendo hacia el estudio y tomo un segundo álbum familiar, este otro lo había armado Ginny con fotos que eran de ambos. Recorrió las paginas hasta que encontró una donde ambos estaban sentados en el pasto de la madriguera durante el verano.

El cabello de Ginny relucía con un rojo tan intenso que era como si estuviera en llamas. Miro la fotografía de sus padres en una posición similar en una locución y año del que el no tenia idea.

Su madre era hermosa, no tenia pecas y tenia unos ojos tan verdes que era imposible ignorarlos incluso en la imagen. James saludo con una sonrisa perfecta, y Lily soltó una carcajada.

Puso ambas fotografías una aun lado de la otra. Quizás había algunas pequeñas diferencias, pero el era tan parecido a su padre que era fácil confundirlos si no fuera por sus propios ojos verdes. Dos sujetos delgados con cabello negro y gafas, sentados junto a una variedad del mismo tipo de mujer pelirroja.

Frunció el ceño por que no sabia que el había hecho el mismo gesto que James el día que les tomaron esa fotografía. Era estupidamente idéntico, su sonrisa y el saludo junto con la consecuente carcajada de Ginny.

Ligeramente perturbado, busco en las páginas siguientes otra fotografía existente de sus padres. James y Lily bailando en el otoño junto a una fuente. El recordaba haber visitado la misma fuente junto con Ginny, y existía prueba de tal visita por que Ron les había tomado otra foto.

Busco en el pasillo su retrato colgado en el muro. Y ahí estaban ellos, bailando en medio del otoño justo en la misma estupida fuente.

Pero no significaba nada de lo que Dean había referido. Era lógico que hubiera similitudes en el segundo juego de fotos por que habían ido con el propósito de conocer el lugar. Por el otro lado, nadie les había dicho que posaran como sus padres en la foto. De hecho podría asegurar que en ese momento nadie había visto la fotografía original ya que era la que mantenía en un portarretrato junto a su cama en Privet Drive. Y solo la había encontrado de vuelta cuando limpiaba su baúl escolar muchos años después de su visita con Ginny a la fuente.

Eso seguía sin que significara nada. El había repetido quizás algunos gestos de su padre. Pero era normal que el quisiera ser como el. El matrimonio de sus padres era el único ejemplo que ellos le habían dejado.

Y quizás si se había esforzado de mas para hacerlo funcionar. ¿Qué esposo no lo hace?. Estaba seguro que Ginny no había sido infeliz con el. Su matrimonio no había sido una mentira y se sintió traicionado por el destino cuando Ginny murió.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, dudo por unos segundos sobre su propia afirmación. En realidad no sabia como se había sentido Ginny con el por que nunca se le paso preguntarle eso.

¿Dónde estaba todo su coraje Gryffindor ahora?. –Se pregunto sintiéndose defraudado, por que en ese momento se sentía como un cobarde. Hogwarts mentía al designar esos valores como los determinantes en tu vida. Como adulto ahora entendía que no se aplican como una regla, si no una mera sugerencia del carácter.

Había huido de su propia casa por el simple hecho de que _ella_ continuaba aquí en esencia. Miro el pasillo con nervios y se obligo a caminar hasta las viejas cortinas en el pasillo que habían contenido a Walburga Black.

Cuando las abrió sin embargo, fue recibido con la gentil sonrisa de Ginny através del lienzo y los oleos.

"Hola Harry, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te tomaría venir…"

+2+

Si dolió. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de poder confesar a alguien todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Ginny no era como Ron, ni Hermione. Ella sabia cosas muy personales que nunca se había atrevido a confesar a nadie mas. Cosas como su horrible infancia, su temor claustrofóbico, y ahora su aparente reprimida preferencia sexual.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida en realidad." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El se sintió estupido, paralizado, como si toda la sangre de su rostro se desvaneciera.

"¿Sabias que yo era…gay?"

"Algo así…" dijo ella bajando la mirada. "A veces te esforzabas _demasiado_…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No mal entiendas, no me hacia sufrir. Fuiste un magnifico esposo, fui feliz con un hombre atento a mis necesidades, me hacías sentir única. Pero había veces en las que me sentía culpable por dejarte hacer todas esas cosas. Como si no te estuviera regresando el mismo esfuerzo. Y estaba preocupada por ti por que en algún punto te ibas a dar cuenta que hacerme feliz no te hacia feliz a _ti_…, pero supongo que fui muy egoísta como para decírtelo, estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el tiempo. Y cuando me di cuenta, habíamos tenido ya ocho años en un matrimonio perfecto"

"No entiendo como eso me hace homosexual…"

"Por supuesto que no entiendes…" dijo ella con una carcajada. "Eres muy bueno engañándote a ti mismo. Debo decir que hubo ocasiones en los que se me olvidaba completamente mi propia duda, simplemente por creer en ti. Pero luego había ciertos momentos en los que recordaba con fuerza. Momentos insignificantes como cuando en la cama perdías tu erección por hacerme cosas a mí. Y tú lo descalificabas como si no tuviera importancia. Como si recibir placer no fuera importante…"

"Y no lo era" dijo el desesperado.

"Harry, cuando haces el amor con una persona, se supone que ambas parte reciban el mismo placer. Que se entreguen completamente; Quizás puede suceder un par de veces en una relación. Pero tu no podías dejarte disfrutar por concentrarte demasiado en darme un orgasmo. Y en realidad, quizás es por que realmente no sentías tanto placer conmigo como para tenerlos a menudo…"

"Y no todo en una relación es sobre sexo…" se sintió apresurado a apuntar.

La casa vacía rechino. El miro las motas de polvo iluminadas por los rayos que entraban por el vitral en la parte alta de las escaleras.

"Cierto, pero es una muy buena parte de ello. Dime ¿alguna vez has perdido tu erección mientras estas en la cama con Malfoy?"

El se sintió sonrojarse. No podía cree que después de casi dos años de no ver el retrato de su esposa, estuviera ahora hablando con ella sobre sus relaciones sexuales.

"Err….No…" admitió bajando el rostro. "Nunca, me siento muy nervioso siempre"

"Te tiene excitado todo el tiempo, quieres decir…" apunto ella con una sonrisa suave. "No te preocupes Harry, no estoy ofendida. Cumpliste muy bien tus responsabilidades maritales conmigo. Pero siento un poco de envidia, yo no te tenia caliente todo el tiempo."

"Por que teníamos otras cosas. Nuestros hijos, nuestras carreras." Explico.

"Así es, construimos nuestra relación alrededor de todas esas cosas, y no exactamente sobre nosotros. Funciono durante mucho más tiempo del que pensé posible. Pero los hijos se van, las carreras terminan. Y nos hubiéramos encontrado solos con esta frustración creciendo en el fondo. Se que hubieras hecho lo posible por mantenernos juntos. Y posiblemente yo hubiera peleado por lo mismo. Pero estoy segura que ese no habría sido un camino fácil y sin tropiezos. Obviamente no estoy feliz de haber muerto…."

Ella se detuvo contemplativa y triste.

"Pero estoy muerta, y lo que queda de mi es este retrato lleno de memorias felices. Recuerdos de nuestro matrimonio, pero no te engañes diciendo que nunca podrás tener algo como esto de nuevo. Fue la base de nuestro matrimonio y estoy segura que puedes construir algo mejor alrededor de Malfoy y tu…"

"¿No estas preocupada de que el sea una presencia negativa para nuestros hijos?"

"Mira al pasado y ve que creciste entre la esencia misma de la negatividad. Al final resultaste un hombre bondadoso que siempre toma las decisiones correctas. Además, recuerdo claramente el día en que llegaste a casa, emocionado y sorprendido de tu súbito encuentro con Draco Malfoy en un café. Me lo contaste al menos tres veces; Lo mucho que el había cambiado como persona y como no te había ofendido en absoluto…"

El se sonrojo de inmediato. Draco le había coqueteado con esa manera mortal con la que lo hace. Y en efecto había causado una gran impresión en el.

Draco Malfoy, el ex mortifago arrogante hijo de puta lo había saludado con una sonrisa, le había preguntado como estaba, a que se dedicaba, y si podían sentarse juntos a platicar de lo correcto que era el mundo sin Voldemort.

Ese día había estado muy feliz de saber que la guerra había hecho algo bien por Malfoy. Estaba orgulloso de haber tenido parte en ese cambio, en especial por que Dumbledore y Snape habían creído en el rubio y no se habían equivocado en absoluto.

La investigación de Draco estaba enfocada a encontrar una vacuna en contra de la viruela de Dragon, de encontrarla la tasa de mortalidad infantil del mundo mágico se reduciría a mas de la mitad.

Era increíble como salvar a Draco había resultado en salvar cientos de vidas si uno lo veía en ese enfoque. Sorprendido de lo mucho que el rubio no podía ver la importancia de su propio trabajo. Enamorado de la valentía con la que había peleado en contra de los deseos de su padre de convertirlo en un inversionista igual que el.

Por supuesto que nadie es perfecto, si ni quiera Ginny lo había sido. Lentamente acepto que quizás si la había colocado a ella en un pedestal inalcanzable simplemente por que había muerto. Pero antes de su partida, el era el primero en admitir que ella no era muy hogareña para empezar. Ella nunca se encargaba de las cosas en la casa. Como limpiar los platos, el suyo y el de los niños quedaban abandonados en una pila maloliente durante días. Y ella había arruinado todas las camisas que tenia al echarles una poción de hierbas durante el lavado.

Ginny solía roncar casi tan fuerte como su hermano y tenia una sucia boca en cualquier partido de Quidditch. Como ella había dicho, son pequeñas cosas que pasan inadvertidas si solo miras la escena completa. Pero eran aquellas que le molestaban como uñas en una pizarra.

No todos los momentos de su matrimonio fueron felices, había muchas discusiones como cuantos hijos tener, como llamarlos y la peor de todas cuando Ginny se rehúso a dejar su carrera por los niños.

El soltó una carcajada. Ginny le sonrío calidamente.

"Tuvimos un buen matrimonio…" dijo el sintiéndose feliz.

"Si lo tuvimos…" afirmo ella. "Y no hay ningún motivo para que no puedas tener lo mismo con Malfoy…."

"Aun hay cosas que necesito resolver…." Metido el. "No se como acercarme a Scorpius…"

"Harry, creo que eres el único que realmente puede conectar con esos niños. Eres el único que sabe lo que es no tener a nadie. James, Albus, Lily y Scorpius perdieron a su madre, quizás algunos entienden por que. Pero deben querer tener a dos personas que los protejan de la misma manera en la que ellas lo hacían…"

"Es tan injusto lo que les he hecho…" murmuro sintiéndose avergonzado. "Pero tenia tanto miedo, me sentía solo sin ti"

"Pero no lo estas en realidad, yo fui tu amiga. Y Draco también lo fue al principio"

"Gracias Ginny, siento no haberte visitado…."

"No te preocupes Harry, paso mi tiempo en el retrato que tiene George y Ron en su oficina. Recupera al hombre de tu vida y deja de pensar tanto, es malo para ti…"

El soltó una carcajada y asintió. "No eres la única que lo piensa…"

"Es un triste realidad, cuando piensas demasiado siempre lo vuelves un drama terrible. En serio, yo no quería que mis hijos tuvieran la presión de llamarse como tantos héroes muertos. Pero tu empezaste con tu yara-yara-yara bonito memorial para mis padres yara-yara…"

"¿En serio Ginny, nuestra primera conversación después de tu muerte y vamos a terminar peleando de nuevo sobre eso?" pregunto el con una cara seria.

Ginny se soltó en carcajadas y el también lo hizo. Se sentía bien en ese momento. Aun si Dean tuviera razón sobre sus motivos para casarse con Ginny. Si es que siempre había sido homosexual y enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Su matrimonio no había sido ninguna farsa.

Sus padres podían estar orgullosos de el. Incluso cuando tenía todos esos problemas había logrado un matrimonio sano. Y eso tomaba mucho más que de una persona -_normal_-. Los heterosexuales podían venir y besarle el culo.

Y ahora estaba ansioso de averiguar como seria una relación con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. La persona que le provocaba admiración, ternura, y que lo calentaba con una sola mirada.

Continúo hablando con Ginny durante un largo rato.

+3+

Febrero seguía cubriendo de blanco los jardines y Scorpius ya estaba cansado del invierno teniendo que pasar gran parte del día dentro de la cabaña. Draco en consecuencia estaba al límite de su paciencia.

No solo tenia que lidiar con la presencia de Potter en la misma cabaña. También tenia que pelear en contra de su deseo de restablecer intimidad con el idiota. Y por si fuera poco su ultima visita con el profesor Horton había sido de lo mas decepcionante. Pensó que estaba muy cerca de encontrar resultados positivos, pero la ultima formula había fallado en el ultimo de los experimentos, y el retraso no era bienvenido, en especial si su padre volvía a insistir en que Standford estaba esperando mas participación de el.

Pelear con Scorpius era la gota derramada en un vaso que estaba apunto de estallar. Pero controlo el enojo y decidió darle tiempo al niño.

Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo junto a los muñecos de Scorpius escuchando atentamente las irreverencias del niño sobre piratas.

"Comodoro Papi…" anuncio Scorpius mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "Su plan de apresar el pirata ha fracasado de nuevo, dígame un buen motivo para no hacerlo caminar por la plancha.."

"No lo se, déjeme ver…; ¿Quizás por que soy tu padre?" pregunto el con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso no es suficiente!" grito el niño saltando sobre sus pies. "¡Tendrá que hacer una misión mas a las remotas islas caribeñas y traer un nativo Potteriano!"

"Scorpius Malfoy- ¡No!" le ordeno frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto el niño abandonando su tono imaginativo.

"Ya sabes que Potter no es terreno de juego en nada…"

"¿Por qué tenemos que seguir sin hablarle si esta justo ahí?" pregunto Scorpius señalando en dirección de la puerta abierta del laboratorio de Potter.

Potter salio de su estudio cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el marco como si quisiera escuchar la explicación también.

"Por que me prometiste que ya no le hablaríamos por que te lastimo. ¿O no lo recuerdas?"

"Si pero, el ya se disculpo conmigo cuando volvimos aquí, no entiendo por que ya no le hablas"

"Por que ya no duermo con el…" respondió frunciendo el ceño enojado.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto el niño. "Si solíamos dormir todos en la misma cama, y me dijiste que era por que lo querías, ¿Ya no lo quieres mas?"

"No…" contesto bajando la mirada para evitar ver el rostro de Potter ante esa tan falsa mentira.

Scorpius iba a continuar discutiendo al respecto, cuando alguien toco la puerta. El se levanto satisfecho de la interrupción y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se pregunto, quien vendría hasta este lugar si nunca antes habían tenido visitas.

"Buenos días Draco" saludo William Standford con un regalo en las manos.

"¿William?" pregunto confundido. "Pensé que nuestra cita de trabajo no era hasta mañana…"

"Lo se, pero hoy tu padre se paseo por el club en la mañana y me sentí realmente triste de no poder jugar con Scorpius, decidí venir a ver si sacábamos algo de trabajo y al mismo tiempo un poco de tiempo de calidad con Scorp"

"WILL" grito Scorpius corriendo en dirección del hombre, preguntándole cientos de cosas idiotas en unos segundos, el hombre contesto con una carcajada y se dejo entrar como si nada en la cabaña.

Potter con su presencia oscura miro todo con el ceño fruncido. El cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

"¿Espero no interrumpir con tu tiempo?" pregunto Will sentándose cómodamente en el sillón.

"No, en realidad Scorpius y yo jugamos un poco…"

"Somos capitanes de la armada británica, íbamos a capturar piratas. Tu puedes ser pirata si quieres Will"

"Seria encantador…" dijo Will sonriendo, luego volteo en dirección de Potter quien veía todo con desagrado, como si oliera mierda. "Disculpe, ¿le conozco?"

"El nombre es Potter, Harry Potter…"

William se levanto de su asiento y estrecho la mano de Potter.

"Un honor señor Potter, ¿Qué no tenia usted una carrera Auror?"

"La deje hace poco para obtener un grado en estudios Muggles.."

"Que fascinante, yo siento mucha curiosidad por los Muggles, he hecho mi propia investigación de mercado por supuesto. Pretendo extender mi fortuna en ese campo, si todo resulta tan bien como esperamos Draco y yo…"

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto Potter sentándose de inmediato junto a Will en el sofá.

"¿No le comento Draco?" pregunto Will sorprendido. "Estamos invirtiendo juntos en esto, cincuenta por ciento cada uno"

"No, no me dijo.." murmuro Potter frunciendo el ceño.

"Es curioso, pero el tampoco menciono tener un ilustre compañero de vivienda."

"Will" interrumpió Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. "No se supone que hables con Potter…"

Hubo un tenso silencio de parte de Potter y el quería detener al niño pero no sabia como hacerlo. Y sabía que esta conversación se iba a salir de sus manos.

"¿Por qué no?, es un caballero interesante" dijo Will con cortesía, como si hablara de uno de sus espectáculos en el teatro.

"Por que papi ya no lo quiere.." termino Scorpius mordiéndose el labio.

"Will, ¿te interesaría tomar unas cervezas en Hogsmade?" dijo el sonrojándose y buscando apresuradamente sus abrigos en la puerta.

"Si claro Draco, lo que quieras…"

Will y Scorpius salieron a la nieve dando saltos. Estaba apunto de alcanzarlos buscando unas llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta, cuando Potter lo tomo del brazo.

"Es estupido esto Draco, estoy cansado, te amo y quiero regresar contigo"

"¿Crees que eso es suficiente?" pregunto el soltando su brazo a la fuerza. "¿Crees que puedes romper mi corazón y volver cuando te plazca?"

"¿Tan rápido has encontrado un sustituto para mi?, ¿un padre para Scorpius que cumple con todas tus expectativas?"

"No seas idiota" gruño, "Lo que haga ya no es asunto tuyo…"

Cerró la puerta con un portazo y alcanzo al hombre en la puerta de entrada de Hogwarts. Caminaron juntos hacia el pueblo, Scorpius robando toda la atención del hombre.

Las tres escobas siempre se veía mucho mas vacío cuando los estudiantes del castillo no estaban ahí. Se encontró con dos colegas que estaban en su clase de Runas Antiguas, pero el había aprobado sus créditos en la asignatura y ya no tendría que verlos mas. Les saludo vagamente al pedir una mesa y se sentó depresivamente en la silla.

"Un galleon por tus pensamientos…" dijo Will con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

"Lo siento Will, no quería que presenciaras eso, me siento como un idiota ahora…"

"No se si me estoy entrometiendo, ¿pero es el señor Potter el motivo de tus lagrimas tan tristes en navidad?"

"Algo así…" menciono sonrojándose. "Escucha, preferiría que nuestro negocio se centrara en un ámbito mas profesional…"

"Lo siento mucho Draco, no pensé que seria un problema visitarte en casa, pero realmente quería ver a Scorpius y a ti también por supuesto…"

"Estaba contando con que mi investigación terminara mas pronto, de ese modo podré mudarme a un lugar propio en Londres, por ahora estoy atorado en esa cabaña con el"

"Lo siento Draco, debe ser difícil compartir una casa con tu ex…"

"Esta en el pasado ahora…" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Eres muy atractivo, ¿Te lo han dicho?" pregunto Will sonrojándose.

"Will por favor, no tienes que ser delicado conmigo, no soy una chica…" gruño con enfado.

"¿Por qué te enojas Papa?, Will esta siendo amable, hay que ser amable y educado cuando te dicen un cumplido…" dijo Scorpius sonriendo. "Me lo dijo mi abuela Will"

"Lo siento de nuevo Draco, pero estoy de acuerdo con Scorpius, debes aceptar el cumplido con gracia…" dijo Will con una carcajada.

"No por que sea Gay significa que me gusta estar oyendo cosas complementarias, tampoco se me ha bajado el autoestima después de terminar una relación.." se quejo. "Eso demuestra el poco contacto con hombres homosexuales que tienes Will, no todos somos unas locas dominadas por nuestros sentimientos"

"¿Qué es gay?, ¿Qué es homo…sectual?" pregunto Scorpius

"Nada, no es nada…" dijo el hacia el niño.

"Pero acabas de decir que lo eres…"

"Simplemente no lo repitas" contesto el.

"Siempre me he preguntado cual es la mejor manera de explicarle eso a los niños. No es que haya tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero debe ser realmente difícil…" dijo Will.

"No se que pensaba mi madre en darme a Scorpius, en especial ahora que hace tantas preguntas…"

"Quizás lo mejor, es ser sinceros, probablemente tu madre quería que lo fueras con tu hijo…"

"¿Qué es ser homo sectual?" grito Scorpius haciendo berrinche. "Quiero saber". Pateo la mesa.

"¿Sinceridad?" pregunto mordiéndose el labio. "Esta bien, aquí veremos que tal tu teoría William."

"Espero que no me culpes si no funciona…" exclamo el hombre sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

"Scorpius, eso quiere decir un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres…"

El niño se concentro durante varios minutos y exclamo. "No entiendo…"

"Por eso no quería decirte…" respondió el con una sonrisa.

"¿Quiere decir que siempre vas a buscar otros hombres para que sean mi papa en lugar de mi mama?"

"¿Para que quieres otra mamá si ya tienes una?" pregunto el soltando una carcajada ante su hijo.

"¿Para que quiero otro papa si ya te tengo a ti?"

"No es sobre ti, es sobre mis gustos en la cama…" respondió exasperado.

"Draco, no creo que esa sea una respuesta correcta…" intervino Will sonrojado. "Podría llevar a…mas preguntas…"

"No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo no podría ser sobre mi?" dijo Scorpius. "Todo es sobre mi…"

"Ahhh si, digno hijo de tu padre, arrogante y desconsiderado, el centro del universo mismo"

Will y el tuvieron un ataque de carcajadas al respecto. Nunca se había sentido cómodo pensando que algún día tendría que hablar sobre eso con su hijo, pero de alguna manera la presencia de un amigo que no lo juzgaba en absoluto lo hacia sentirse seguro de abordar el tema y reírse al respecto. Oprimió el sentimiento de que le hubiera gustado tener esta plática con Harry cuando tuvieran que explicárselo a los niños. Pero borro eso de su mente, y se conformo con saber que ahora su hijo sabia la verdad sobre el, y quizás con el tiempo Scorpius entendería completamente el sentido de la palabra, pero nunca se sentiría engañado por que siempre lo habría sabido. Por que sabría que su padre había sido sincero todo el tiempo.

¿Continuara?...

Notas:

Actualizaciones diarias….FAIL.

Es gracioso, pero parece que mi vida esta más ocupada ahora que no hago nada de ella. Quiero decir, cuando iba a la escuela usaba de pretexto las clases y las tareas para escaparme de múltiples obligaciones. **Así que, de verdad lo siento. Ustedes me vieron intentarlo. Pero es más difícil de lo que parece. **

_¿Les he dicho que soy obsesiva compulsiva?. _

Ayer en la mañana desperté de un sueño extraño sobre Saturno. Durante mucho tiempo me obsesionaron las estrellas y los planetas, me compre un telescopio que ya no uso por que después me obsesione con las monedas. Yep, pase tres semanas juntando monedas, y luego otra más poniéndolas en un álbum que compre en Ebay. Pero ayer, ayer me dieron ganas de hacer un modelo a escala. Así que estuve pintando unas pequeñas armas que tenía aquí (me obsesionaron los muñecos de acción). Pero luego me dio ansiedad por que no era suficiente, y salí a comprar un modelo de un avión.

Supongo que eso explica también por que luego pasan largos periodos sin que escriba o actualice, si me da la obsesión de escribir luego me encuentro otra cosa y se me olvida. Mis obsesiones actuales: _Nodame Cantabile_ (llevo una semana leyendo el manga, viendo el anime y el dorama sin parar, y cuando digo compulsivamente, lo digo en serio)_. Modelo de avión_.

Fics escritos: – **cero**.

Les cuento esto para que se rían conmigo y me comprendan, debo admitir que a veces es chistoso mi comportamiento. Otras…errr no tanto, no. Creo que es un milagro que haya terminado Blackbird. Pero en parte fue culpa de Ale, la beta, quien me alimento la obsesión para que siguiera enfocada en ella.

Si quieren que me obsesione de nuevo en escribir fics. Dejen Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Para el desagrado de Harry, las visitas de William Standford se volvieron regulares después del embarazoso incidente en la cabaña con Scorpius.

Estaba frustrado por que no pensó que Draco seria capas de cambiarlo por otro hombre tan rápido. En respuesta decidió ser una invasión en esas visitas, Standford era demasiado educado como para correrlo de la escena, y Draco trataba de continuar ignorándolo por lo que tampoco lo corría.

Resulto que el hombre era un sujeto genial que realmente adoraba a Scorpius, y sentía envidia quemándomelas entrañas. Quería encontrar un buen motivo para odiar al sujeto, pero era tan perfecto que no podía del todo, así que solo lo odio por odiarlo.

Había tenido pláticas constantes con Ginny quien lo continuaba animando a esforzarse, pero era difícil aceptarlo cuando Draco ya se había movido al siguiente hombre como si el no fuera nada más que una maldita molestia en la misma cabaña.

Se le ocurrió que podría imitar lo que Standford hacia tan bien, y era jugar con naturalidad con Scorpius. Espero pacientemente un momento en el que pudiera estar con el chico. Y finalmente a inicios de marzo. Draco salio apresurado a una cita con el profesor Horton que dejo a Scorpius dormido en la cama temprano en la mañana.

Sabia de una cosa que se ganaba el corazón de cualquier niño, así que se levanto apresurado y preparo una montaña de panqueques.

"Scorpius.." lo llamo desde la puerta de la habitación.

"No estoy despierto…" exclamo el niño hundiéndose en las mantas.

"Si lo estas…" sonrío el. "Me acabas de contestar"

"No se supone que hable contigo…"

"Por que tu papa esta siendo ridículo, pero vivo en la misma casa, ¿cierto?, no te voy a hacer daño.."

"Pero tu me encerraste con las arañas…"

"Por que te portaste mal ese día, pero te prometo no volverlo hacer…" dijo el con toda la sinceridad de su corazón. "¿Tu me crees verdad?"

"Ya no me has regañado…" contesto el niño en afirmación.

"Exacto, y no lo volveré a hacer. Ese día estaba enojado con otras cosas…"

"Esta bien…" dijo el pequeño levantándose de la cama y extendiendo los brazos.

Su corazón se oprimió con pura y radiante alegría, se acerco al niño en la cama y lo levanto en sus brazos solo para descubrir que no era nada diferente de tener a Albus.

"Tengo un hijo de tu edad…"

"¿De verdad?" dijo el niño incrédulo. "¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?"

"Vive en casa de sus abuelos, ¿Quieres conocerlo?"

"Claro" exclamo con elocuencia. "No conozco otro niño de mi edad. Conozco mas grandes, y mas pequeños, pero todo son una verdadera molestia"

El sonrío divertido, llevo al niño a la cocina y lo sentó con los panqueques preparados. El le ayudo a cortarlas y a ponerles jalea. Scorpius le platico muchas cosas tontas. Le pareció que era un niño que hablaba por los codos, pero no lo encontró molesto esta vez. Escucho cada pedazo de información con interés, y le contó cosas al niño para que este lo mirara con sorpresa y admiración.

Al finalizar el desayuno, tuvo alrededor de diez minutos de duda. Pero luego mando la lógica al viento y preparo a Scorpius para salir.

"¿A dónde vamos Harry?" pregunto Scorpius mirando con duda hacia atrás, como si esperara encontrar a su padre mientras hacia una travesura.

"Te llevo a conocer a mis hijos…" contesto el. "¿No quieres conocer a Albus?"

"Bueno si, pero ¿Sabe mi papa que me llevas?"

"Err…este es nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Umm….bueno, pero no debemos decirle, por que se enfada, ¿Lo sabes?"

El asintió cargo al niño por el camino de nieve que parecía estar descongelándose, pronto llegaría la primavera, y ese era un cambio que anhelaba que llegara, estaba harto de los días cortos, y del frío que lo atormentaba en la soledad de su cama.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Weasley. Scorpius exclamo emocionado que nunca había visto una casa tan torcida como esa. Le pregunto que era lo que la mantenía, y el respondió enigmáticamente que era por causa de la magia.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada alegre y el toco a la puerta. Hermione le abrió con sorpresa escrita en el rostro y luego su amiga frunció el ceño.

"¿Y este pequeño?"

"Te presento a Scorpius Malfoy" dijo el sonrojado.

"¿A que se debe la visita del joven Malfoy?" pregunto ella con una sonrisa educada al niño.

"Buenos días madame…" saludo Scorpius imitando el tono que tantas veces le habían oído a Lucius Malfoy en el pasado. "Es un placer para mi estar invitado a su mágica torcida casa…"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "¿Apoco no es tierno?"

"No soy tierno Harry, soy elegante…" respondió Scorpius pataleando un poco para que lo dejara en el suelo. El chico entro en la madriguera inspeccionando el interior con curiosidad y se perdió detrás de la puerta del vestíbulo.

"Dios, habla perfectamente, ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Los mismo que Albus, casi cuatro años…" dijo el sonriendo.

"Parece como un muñeco ventrílocuo parlante, o un enano…" exclamo ella. "Excepto que eso ultimo simplemente no encaja por que esta perfectamente proporcionado…"

"Habla hasta por lo codos si me preguntas, pero es muy divertido escucharlo…"

Ambos siguieron al niño hacia la sala donde lo encontraron admirando los tejidos de la señora Weasley que cubrían los sillones.

"¿Dónde esta Albus?" pregunto el sonriendo.

"Arriba, en su habitación" dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Scorpius.

"¿El hijo escondido de Harry?" pregunto el rubio sonriendo. "¿Dile que venga, ¡dile que venga!"

El asintió subiendo las escaleras y revisando la vieja habitación de Ron, la cual ahora era propiedad de Albus y su hermano James. A los cuales encontró sumergidos entre las paredes miniatura de un castillo de juguete.

"¡Hijos!" Saludo efusivamente.

"¡Papa!" grito James lazándose a sus brazos. Albus se levanto del suelo inseguro y se acerco con lentitud.

"He venido a verlos y he traído un amigo conmigo, quiere conocerlos, ¿Vienen?" pregunto con una sonrisa, tomando a Albus de la mano y ayudándole a bajar los interminables escalones de la casa.

El momento fue único. Cuando Albus entro con el a la sala, Scorpius se levanto como una flecha del sillón y corrió hasta ellos, donde levanto una manita con una sonrisa.

"Me llamo Scorpius, vine a conocer al niño de mi edad que Harry tiene escondido…"

Harry vio a Hermione fruncir el ceño. Pero el la ignoro por completo y se fijo en sus hijos. James había soltado una risita tonta.

"¿Scorpi-que?" pregunto James.

"¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre?" pregunto Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. "Por supuesto, otro niño grande que se cree mas listo, eres casi como ese Frank Nott…"

"James, no te burles de su nombre…" se sintió presionado a apuntar. Quizás por que sabia lo rápido que esto se podía volver a convertir en un desastre. En especial con la famosa rivalidad Weasley –Malfoy de casi cuatro generaciones.

"Lo siento, no me burle de tu nombre, es extraño nada mas…" dijo James sentándose junto a Hermione en el sillón, por la expresión de su rostro, el sabia que esa disculpa no era del todo sincera.

Albus se abrazo a su pierna como un bebe inseguro.

"¿No hablas?" pregunto Scorpius bajando su mano inseguro.

"Mi nombre es Albus, y puedo hablar…" contesto su hijo mordiéndose el dedo. Luego extendió una mano tambaleante. Al pequeño rubio se le encendió el rostro de alegría.

"Mucho gusto Albus, es un placer conocer a un camarada de edad…"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Albus caminado hacia el rubio.

"Me trajo Harry…" respondió Scorpius. "Dijo que tenia un niño escondido, pero se le olvido que en realidad son dos…" luego miro hacia James frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo olvide…" dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón junto a James. "En realidad tengo tres hijos, Este es James"

"No estamos escondidos.." exclamo Albus frunciendo el ceño.

"Que extraño, por que del tiempo que he vivido con Harry, nunca los había mencionado…"

"¡¿Vives con nuestro papa?" pregunto James exaltado.

Hermione lo golpeo en el brazo. "Brillante idea Harry, soltar bombas de información para lastimar a tus hijos…"

El frunció el ceño ofendido, esa no había sido su intención, pero mirar el rostro confundido de Albus, y el enojo de James, quizás había cometido una verdadera estupidez.

"Si mi papa y yo vivimos con Harry en una cabaña, pero no será por mucho tiempo…"

"¿Papa no dijiste que no te dejaban llevar niños ahí?" pregunto James. "Dijiste que no podías llevarnos contigo.."

"¿Te robaste a nuestro papa?" pregunto Albus con una expresión herida.

"Hey, yo no me robe a nadie!" exclamo Scorpius. "Harry vivía con mi papa por que dormían juntos por que son gays…"

James y Albus parecían más y más paniqueados por la información.

"Pero ahora que ya no se quieren, van a dejar de vivir juntos" termino Scorpius con una sonrisa brillante.

"Escuchen, no es…err….rayos…" gruño Harry. "No podía llevarlos conmigo, Scorpius es una excepción por que es solo uno, no les mentí cuando dije que no podía llevarlos. Scorpius duerme con su papa, y ustedes necesitan camitas, Lily necesita su cuna, no hay espacio para todos ahí…"

"¿Cuna?" pregunto Scorpius interesado. "¿Cuántos años tiene esta Lily?"

Albus se relajo un instante, "Lily es nuestra hermanita bebe…"

"¿En serio?" pregunto el rubio meditando. "Me pregunto como es tener hermanos.."

"¿No tienes ninguno?" pregunto James sumergiéndose en el tema de los hermanos menores.

El suspiro aliviado de que el momento de tensión se había desvanecido con la naturalidad con la cual los niños cambiaban en el tema. Hermione por el otro lado lo miro con enojo, y salieron hacia la cocina para preparar bocadillos.

"¿Qué pretendes Harry?" pregunto ella enojada.

"Solo quería que Scorpius conociera a James y Albus, quizás puede ser buenos amigos…"

"¿O hermanos?" pregunto ella con hosquedad. "Pensé que habías terminado con Malfoy…"

"El termino conmigo…" murmuro. "Pero estoy trabajando para volver con el…"

"No creo que funcione cuando se de cuenta de que te has robado su hijo y lo has traído aquí…"

"Me estoy esforzando, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el azotando las manos en el fregadero. "Quiero que mis hijos sean parte de esto también, no pienso excluirlos mas, quiero que Scorpius me acepte también…"

"Rayos Harry, no se como has hecho para enredar tanto las cosas…" suspiro su amiga sentándose en una de las sillas.

"Draco tiene un nuevo pretendiente…" gruño. "Uno al que Scorpius adora, lo mira como si fuera el maldito capitán América…"

Su amiga soltó una carcajada. "Pero Harry, tu eres Capitán Britania"

"Calla…, los niños no entienden eso aun…" dijo con una sonrisa. "Si pudiera jugar esa carta con Scorpius lo hubiera explotado cuanto antes. Pero con cuatro años, a penas y entiende las tonterías que dice"

"Hace un momento ha dicho que eres gay…" dijo ella sonriendo. "Creo que lo tiene mas claro que tu…"

"Ya trabaje en eso" respondió. "Fui con Dean como me has dicho, hemos…hablado de cosas un par de veces.."

"Vaya, así que realmente quieres recuperar a Malfoy…"

"Si, soy un verdadero idiota, y me comportado como un pendejo todo este tiempo"

"El mas grande de todos…" exclamo su amiga sirviéndose una tasa generosa de te.

"¿Dónde están Rose y Hugo?"

"Fueron con su padre al trabajo, adoran estar con George…"

"¿Por qué no se ha llevado a Albus y James?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Son mas niños de los que esos dos pueden controlar. Además, alguien necesitaba cuidar a Lily…"

"¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde están Molly y Arthur?"

"¡Oh dios!, pretendía enviarte una lechuza, pero con tanta emoción se me ha olvidado. Resulta que a Penélope se le ha adelantado el parto como por dos semanas, se han ido todos a San Mungo…"

"¿Y Penélope esta bien?"

"Nada serio, solo se ha adelantado ese Weasley…" sonrío Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon carcajadas infantiles desde la sala. Harry sonrío complacido. Regresaron a la sala con pastelitos y te para los niños. De alguna manera, Scorpius los había involucrado en su fantasía recurrente de Piratas y Corsarios.

Nunca había visto a Albus tan involucrado en un juego, y eso entibio su corazón hacia el niño rubio. James habia decidido interpretar el papel del malvado pirata y se había abandonado en su papel.

Hermione y el hicieron sombreros de la edición matutina del profeta, y cuando dieron las doce del día, Harry decidió que era tiempo de regresar si quería estar en la cabaña antes de que Draco volviera.

Albus se soltó súbitamente a llorar, exclamando, que el quería vivir con el también.

"Pronto hijo, te lo prometo, voy a comprar otra casa en la que vamos a vivir todos juntos.."

"YO no" exclamo Scorpius.

"¿Por qué no puede vivir Scorp con nosotros?" pregunto Albus en una nueva oleada de lagrimas.

"Por que mi papa ya no duerme con Harry" explico. "Y cuando mi papa termine su trabajo, quizás vivamos con Will"

Harry se paralizo, se inclino junto a Scorpius y le pregunto alarmado. "¿Eso han dicho?"

"Bueno no exactamente, pero a mi papa le gusta dormir con hombres, y Will es un hombre, estoy seguro que eso le gustaría…"

"¿Cómo te sientes de que Will sea tu otro papa?"

"Seria genial que lo fuera" contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa.

El sintió que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano por que Draco nunca volvería a ser suyo.

"¿Yo también puedo tener dos papas?" pregunto Albus limpiándose las lagrimas.

"Supongo…" respondió Scorpius sacudiendo los hombros. "Pero no será mi papa, así que no viviremos juntos…"

Albus comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y por un momento, el sintió las mismas ganas de hacerlo.

"¿Por qué quieres otro hermano?" pregunto James extrañado.

"Por que me gusta tener hermanos…" exclamo Albus llorando.

"Ya, ya, podemos ser amigos por mucho tiempo…" dijo Scorpius poniéndole una mano a Albus. "Pronto vendré a jugar de nuevo…" aseguro el niño rubio tomando la mano de Harry y llevándolo hacia la puerta.

El se dejo arrastrar con un hueco en el pecho.

"¿Tu también estas triste Harry?"

"Si un poco, yo quería ser tu otro papa…"

"Lastima, después de todo si hubieras sido un padrastro genial.."

+2+

La semana siguiente del fiasco con los niños, Harry logro hacer que la portátil se encendiera con magia. Ese era el gran progreso que el profesor Dickens había esperado. Pero el no sintió ganas de festejarlo.

Su relación con Scorpius había mejorado brillantemente. Pero el niño seguía fingiendo no hablarle cuando Draco estaba cerca, lo cual era terrible por que el había querido que Draco lo viera como un cambio en su disposición.

En cambio, tuvo que presenciar el cortejo de Standford, quien ahora no solo venia a la cabaña con regalos costosos para Scorpius si no también para Draco. El rubio adoraba la atención, en especial los regalos, y podía verlo complacido de esa extraña danza que mantenía con el otro hombre rubio.

Medito penosamente, que Will, Draco y Scorpius hacían un excelente trío de rubios, como una de esas fotos que vienen a veces como muestra en los marcos. Hacían el ejemplo perfecto de una familia feliz. No tenían ni si quiera que esforzarse para lucir como los verdaderos padres de Scorpius.

Dios, había sido el mas idiota, y ahora quedaba solo.

La depresión se apodero de el, y decidió que tenia que ser un masoquista si continuaba sentándose con ese trío en la sala, como la oscura presencia que todos ignoraban. Su ánimo de lucha fue aplastado de nuevo por sus inseguridades.

Ya no sabía que hacer o decir para que Draco lo escuchara. Su pecho estaba afligido todo el tiempo. Le dolía mucho más que perder a Ginny, por que a ella le era imposible alcanzarla. Draco estaba dentro de la misma casa, y solo bastaría con extender una mano que seria rechazada.

Era el peor infierno que se había impuesto a si mismo.

No era nada agradable tampoco saber que Draco planeaba dejar sus estudios cuando terminara su investigación, para dedicarse de tiempo completo a las finanzas de sus padres en compañía de Standford.

Quiso decirse que no era culpa suya. Quiso odiar a Draco por no haberlo esperado. El había necesitado tiempo para ver estas cosas. Para comprender todas las realidades de si mismo que había discutido con Dean, por que había tenido siempre estas heridas en su alma.

Ahora parecía un hecho tan ridículo el que fuera homosexual, como si hubiera creado una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Por que ahora, no pensaba en ningún hombre que no fuera su ex amante rubio.

El era un Gryffindor de corazón con una lealtad que duraba hasta que la muerte los separara. Sabía que ese amor que se sentía no iba simplemente a desaparecer. No había menguado ni si quiera un día a pesar de ya no compartir la cama con Draco. Y nunca iba a poder superar su separación y encontrar a otra persona por que el no era esa clase de hombre que abre con facilidad su corazón.

Finalmente Draco encontró la vacuna para la viruela de Dragón.

Todos los demás internos y profesores estaban francamente sorprendidos, por que nadie había esperado que el rubio encontrara el resultado, menos aun en el tiempo programado. Toda la facultad fue invitada a su ceremonia, no se festejaban mucho, pero esa semana, cuando salía de la cita con su profesor. Miro el anuncio en el pizarrón de notificaciones que invitaba a todos los estudiantes a presenciar el acto de embestidura.

Draco no lo invito por supuesto y le dolió mucho tener que enterarse de esa manera. Pero ese día se levanto temprano, fue a recoger a Albus, James y Lily para vestirlos apropiadamente. Idioticamente decidió usar un traje muggle como si quisiera demostrar que el lucia tan bien en ellos como Standford.

Pero de alguna manera no era nada sexy con el cangurero de Lily en el pecho.

Una pequeña tienda había sido armada en medio de los jardines de las cabañas, con una gran alfombra roja. El invierno había terminado finalmente, y rompía ese día con rayos del sol junto con un cielo azul.

No había llegado nadie aun, así que tomo posesión de las sillas al frente, justo en el lado donde las familias generalmente se ubicaban en el homenaje. Fue por eso mismo que tuvo que enfrentarse a las miradas reprobadoras de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

"Señor Potter, creo que es inapropiado que use esas acomodaciones…" dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

"Hay mucho espacio en esta sección…"

"Sabe perfectamente a lo que nos referimos…" exclamo Lucius con una nota arrastrada.

"No hay nada de malo que me siente aquí, me gusta pensar que soy su amigo a pesar de todo…"

Lucius hizo un gesto de incredulidad, pero termino sentándose en la fila detrás de Harry junto con su esposa.

"Que demonios pretende Potter sentándose aquí después de botar a mi hijo…" gruño Narcisa.

El se volteo en su asiento con el ceño fruncido. "Yo no lo he botado, el me corto a mi…"

"A buen tiempo si me preguntas…" añadió Lucius. "Desde el primer momento en que Draco me dijo que estaba contigo, supe que no duraría"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto volteándose todo lo que pudo y cruzando los brazos. "¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para tu hijo?"

"Un hombre viudo con tres hijos que ni si quiera tuvo la amabilidad de presentárselos una vez; No, no me parece que eres suficiente para el…" respondió Lucius estirando el bastón en su dirección hasta que la cabeza de la serpiente toco la nariz de Harry. "Mi hijo merece alguien que le preste atención todo el tiempo"

"¿Así que ahora son súbitamente pro—gays?. ¿Piensan ir a la reunión de padres en el grupo de jóvenes homosexuales?" pregunto sarcástico. En realidad quería llamarlos hipócritas, ¿No le había dicho Draco que sus padres lo habían forzado a tener un hijo? .

"Potter, ya deberías saber que no hay nada en el mundo que no hagamos por nuestro hijo…" dijo Narcissa entrecerrando los ojos como si viera a una rata.

El se revolvió incomodo en su silla, recordando cada segundo del momento que el había compartido con la señora. Era imposible negar que la desaprobación inicial a los gustos de su hijo venían del sentido profundo de querer algo mejor para el. Ahora sin embargo, para su amarga sorpresa, los Malfoy. Lucius y Narcissa, habían venido a términos con ello de una manera elegante, como unos aristócratas progresistas como habían comenzado a llamar a los Mortifagos redimidos.

Se volteo en su asiento con pesadumbre y encogió la cabeza prestando atención a los vivos y despiertos balbuceos de su hija a la cual poco había visto en los últimos meses. Y a los dos varones que hablaban de lo divertido que seria el verano.

Quince minutos después, los otros estudiantes de estudios superiores comenzaron a arribar. Luego, los profesores a los que saludo con un asentimiento apenado. No pudo evitar el sonrojo que lo cubrió al ser inspeccionado por la gente que lo conocía. Pero decidió que al menos haría este último acto público con Draco. Al final de cuentas, todo el mundo sabia de una u otra manera el tipo de relación que habían compartido, al menos dentro de las paredes de la escuela.

Scorpius llego corriendo através del pasillo.

"¡Harry y sus hijos escondidos!" grito el niño.

El sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se hundió más en su silla si eso era posible.

Continuaraaa…

Me han preguntado. "¿Qué onda con el sueño del primer capitulo?.

Depende...¿Quieren la explicación contextual a la historia?. ¿O la explicación de por que la puse?.

Bueno, responderé ambas. Personalmente la escena es para atrapar al lector. Es para causar inquietud en los lectores y en Harry. Trate de que se sintiera su desconcierto debido al sueño y que creara un ambiente claustrofóbico en las escenas siguientes por que están encerrados a causa de la nieve, aun que en realidad esto otro lo puse para que se entendiera que su relación era así, cerrada al mundo exterior. Creo que de manera contextual. A pesar de las negaciones de Harry, la pelirroja del sueño en realidad si es una representación de Ginny, quien esta apunto de abordar un tren, ¿al otro mundo?. Y Draco esta corriendo detrás de el para alcanzarlo. Pero el tiene ansiedad por irse con la pelirroja quien de hecho ya no tiene rostro. Visto desde otro ángulo Draco tiene razón, y la pelirroja del sueño en realidad es Lily adulta, quien es una bebe y es a quien Harry en realidad esta perdiendo en su vida. Con eso de que otros la están criando y es una bebe que no lo va a recordar si el siguiera sin verla. Así que el sueño es en realidad un recurso extraño para representar la situación de Harry creando mas dudas que respuestas. Ese es el misterio de la mujer pelirroja en el sueño.

Supongo que en el fondo este fic es muy emo. Pero como no lleva el drama hasta sus últimas consecuencias, es más bien es una historia de Emo adulto. Sobre como un adulto termina y afronta sus problemas en una relación. Sin dramas exagerados de parte de Draco. Aun que el pobre Harry esta herido en el alma.

Estoy de acuerdo con sus comentarios, Scorpius es muy adorable, al grado de comerlo a besos.

La mala noticia, es que este fic es corto, y que le quedan a lo mucho, dos capítulos, uno si las escenas son largas.

Sorry, pero suficiente tengo con Blackbird y con Amor etc. Se me había antojado chutarme otro fic corto y así nació El camino mas largo a la felicidad, que en realidad nada mas tiene ocho capítulos. LOL. No un camino muy largo después de todo.

Finalmente y ya para que todos salten al siguiente fic. Les pongo el mensaje de Ale, mi beta reader que me dejo en los reviews.

"**¡Dejen reviews! Yo sola no puedo hacer que escriba. Ya no me ama TT_TT"**

Si la amo, pero tiene razón, Dejen Reviews para que pueda publicar mi siguiente fic corto.


	8. Chapter 8

+1+

Draco se paro enfrente del espejo y ajusto la estola alrededor de su cuello. Se peino un poco el pelo hacia atrás antes de ponerse el sombrero de dieciocho puntas. Considero hacer algo ridículo como agregarle un símbolo a su tunica negra, pero no había encontrado nada que fuera realmente significativo como para usarlo el día de su ceremonia como Warlock.

No muchos obtenían el titulo final en una carrera en Hogwarts, lo cierto era que en realidad nadie los necesitaba exactamente para encontrar un trabajo después de los reglamentarios NEWT y los OWLS. Ser convertido en Warlock era un gusto personal la mayoría de las veces.

Pero ahora, siendo un Warlock en pociones, podía dar su opinión sobre aquella o tal cosa como se le venga en gana. Además de que el titulo le permitía producir pociones para patentes de consumo humano. Y probablemente aplicar para una silla en el Winzengamott.

Todo eso parecía muy ridículo ahora que había aceptado encargarse junto con su padre en las inversiones de la familia. Obviamente su padre no necesitaba que el obtuviera un titulo tan elegante en economía para darle trabajo, y se conformaba con que el hubiera terminado el seminario de 24 meses en Gringotts.

Tanto estudio tan profundo sobre pociones solo para que el único hombre que estaría feliz por el estuviera ya desde hace mucho tiempo enterrado dos metros bajo tierra.

Era inevitable, pensó, que se pusiera nostálgico sobre la muerte de su profesor y padrino favorito. Le gustaba pensar que Snape estaría verdaderamente orgulloso de saber que el ahora era también un profesor en pociones. Quizás en unos años simplemente podría aplicar por el puesto del profesor Horton siendo el discípulo más importante que el hombre había tenido.

Pero había algo de ocupar el viejo puesto de Snape que lo hacia sentirse ineficiente. No se sentía con la madera como para educar cientos de generaciones de idiotas con la cabeza hueca como Longbottom. Ese era un reto que no cualquier hombre aceptaba.

"Vaya…" dijo la voz de Will desde atrás, el lo miro por el espejo con una sonrisa. "Que elegante señor Malfoy…"

"Maestro Malfoy, si no te molesta el titulo.." murmuro el.

Will soltó una carcajada y le extendió un ramillete pequeño con una mirada de interrogación.

"¿Qué es?"Pregunto confundido.

"Es un arreglo que se pone justo aquí.." señalo Will sobre su pecho en la solapa de la tunica negra.

"Me siento como si fuera el día de mi boda…" murmuro tratando de poner el pequeño arreglo de flores lilas que convidaban con el soberbio color tinto de la estola y el sombrero.

"Es algo muy parecido, después de todo, no siempre se vuelve uno una eminencia" dijo Will quitándole el ramillete de las manos para colocarlo el mismo sobre su pecho. "Pensándolo mejor uno puede casarse varias veces, pero ser embestido profesor solo una…"

El se sintió sonrojar. Por algún extraño motivo esto parecía demasiado intimo como para compartirlo con una asociado de negocios.

"Gracias…" murmuro apenado.

"De nada Draco, la verdad es un honor, mis padres matarían por que yo fuera así de dedicado"

"No puedes hablar en serio Will, eres todo un éxito, dime, ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" gruño su amigo con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera realmente enfadado. "Esta bien, tengo cuarenta"

"Cuarenta años y eres el empresario mas joven en ingresar al club de los alquimistas. No solo eso, también eres la portada de este mes de Mágico Negocio, te han nominado por mejor sonrisa en corazón de bruja, y estas en la lista de hombres solteros con fortunas millonarias en el lugar catorce"

"Primero que nada, no puedes comparar corazón de bruja con obtener un grado científico, segundo tu apareces en la lista de millonarios en el lugar numero veinte"

El soltó una carcajada. "¿Sabias que mi padre salio en el lugar numero uno en el año setenta y seis?"

"Eso fue hace mucho.." dijo Will meneando la mano para quitarle importancia. "No eres millonario, ¿y que?"

"¿Y que?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Draco, creo que debes valorarte como en verdad eres" anuncio Will.

El tomo los anillos de su cómoda, en especial el anillo de la familia Malfoy. Siendo su embestidura, en realidad no podía portar joyas exuberantes. No era bien visto que usara aretes, y los collares quedaban excluidos por el cuello tan rígido y cerrado. No había de otra más que alzar el cuello con rectitud y soberbia.

Scorpius entro en la habitación con su pequeño juego de tunica y capa, paseándose por la habitación como una pequeña manifestación. Salio en silencio como había entrado, y eso lo hizo alzar una ceja preocupado.

"Nunca llenare los zapatos que ha dejado mi padre atrás, pero he llegado a términos con eso, y me basta para vivir" dijo retomando la conversación.

"Tu padre cometió errores, justo igual que mi abuelo, pero he sobrepasado todas esas tonterías y me va bien"

"Eso dices por que eres exitoso"

"Si, un poco de eso también" sonrío Will. "Escucha Draco, la verdad….yo…no esperaba esto…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

"Yo…" murmuro Will. "Rayos, sonaba mejor en mi mente…"

"Solo dilo…" dijo con desesperación.

"Es que creo que me gustas mucho…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

"Eres simplemente hermoso, y demonios, si he de ser torcido, - que mejor que sea con alguien como tu…"

"¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?" pregunto furioso. "¿Alguien como yo?, ¡Yo no te he seducido para nada, no es mi culpa que seas un maricon!, ¿Me escuchas?"

"No, no eso no es lo que quise decir. Y si, me has seducido simplemente siendo tu…" dijo Will desesperado. "Me sorprendí mucho de lo que tus padres trataron de hacer. Y luego pensé que eran muy modernos por buscarle un hombre a su hijo heredero. Pensé que era algo fresco"

"No, absolutamente no.." declaro moviendo una mano furioso. "No voy a ser la culpa de otro estupido hombre heterosexual que no sabe ni lo que quiere, ¡Ya estuve ahí Will!, ¡Con Harry Puto Potter!- por si no fuera poco"

"Potter es un idiota, yo te encuentro muy atractivo, muy inteligente, adoro a Scorpius como si fuera mi propio hijo, me di cuenta que quizás no he encontrado una esposa por que no es lo que busco. Además, a mi nadie me pide un heredero, tengo tres hermanos varones, los cuales tienen siete hijos. Soy el menor, nadie espera nada más de lo que ya he logrado. Puedo escogerte en serio, y eso es lo que quiero, me importa poco lo que el mundo piense de nosotros…"

El se quedo quieto. Nunca espero que sucediera esto. El ni siquiera había considerado a Will como un pretendiente. Y ahora se sentía muy estupido por no haberlo visto antes. Era como si hubiera cometido el mismo estupido error. Como si su historia con Potter se repitiera. Solo que no era exactamente lo mismo.

Will no era igual que Potter. Will había sido criado igual que el, bajo los mismos conceptos raciales, había tenido que soportar las mismas vergüenzas de tener su nombre ligado a la primera guerra. Tenía la misma necesidad de cambiar su persona desde el interior para demostrarle al mundo que valían la pena por quienes son, y no solo el apellido manchado.

Aun así, el respeto de Will por las tradiciones era igual de arraigado que el propio. La misma herencia cultural. Podía compartir con el, todas esas cosas que Potter simplemente había apartado de sus vidas por ser tan testarudo como para escucharlas.

Y peso mucho sobre el en ese instante, que el hubiera considerado a Will solo un amigo cuando obviamente compartían tantas cosas en común, le pesaba no poder sentir nada por el. Aun que con el podía funcionar la química que nunca encontró con ningún hombre de su generación en Slytherin.

Estaba por supuesto el hecho de que Will era más de diez años más grande. Pero en este momento en sus vidas la diferencia parecía muy absurda. Quizás en algún punto Will seria viejo y decrepito de cien años, y el se vería de cincuenta con tan solo ochenta.

Scorpius entro de nuevo, con ese paso insistente y extraño pero esta vez alzo los brazos hacia Will. Quien lo cargo con mucha naturalidad. Y no podía ignorar el hecho de que su hijo simplemente adoraba al hombre.

"Déjame pensarlo…" murmuro sonrojándose.

Muchas mujeres y hombres dirían que no había nada que pensar sobre una oferta como esa. Seria un estupido de no aceptarla. Pero su corazón seguía roto en pequeños pedazos que gritaban el nombre de Potter.

Will y Scorpius dejaron la habitación en una plática animada. Y el trato con todas sus fuerzas, reprimir las lagrimas.

+2+

Uno tiene pensamientos muy estupidos en momentos tan importantes en la vida. Como la inseguridad de caer en medio de la alfombra que separaba las sillas. Pero cuido su caminar con elegancia, y trato que el sombrero de dieciocho puntas no se ladeara hacia ningún lado.

Fue como una puñalada que le robo la respiración llegar al final, hacia el podio y encontrar a Potter sentado incómodamente con sus tres hijos junto a un muy emocionado Will Standford.

Trato de borrar ese momento de su mente de inmediato, por que la profesora Mcgonagall, directora de Hogwarts se había levantado de su silla de honor para iniciar la ceremonia. El se sentó en una pequeña silla delante de ella para escuchar su larga y aburrida charla sobre las responsabilidades de un Warlock.

Todo el tiempo preguntándose que demonios podía pensar que hacia Potter. Trato de fingir que en realidad veía a sus padres. Pero sintió decepción del ceño aburrido que ellos portaban, al final de cuentas el único que había creído en el había sido Potter.

Scorpius estaba sumergido en una radiante charla con un pequeño de su misma estatura, mientras que uno mas grande escuchaba de lado.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado esa escena?.

Solo para descubrir que nunca llegaría. Evito fruncir el ceño para expresar su desaprobación, en cambio busco los ojos de Potter que lucían simplemente patéticos en ese momento.

Potter era un hombre muy guapo. Siempre se lo había parecido, tenia un aura varonil sobre el. Le encantaba cuando el idiota se dejaba crecer el bigote y la barba. Pero hoy se había puesto un traje muggle color arena que le quedaba holgado en los lugares incorrectos, y sacudía a Lily sobre su hombro para arrullarla con una expresión de desesperación y desconcierto.

Su vista se deslizo a Will sentado del otro lado de los niños, con su elegante tunica negra que le quedaba entallada y perfecta, con su cabello arreglado con estilo. Los detalles elegantes de sus joyas, y el ramillete lila que ni si quiera había notado que se había puesto.

Se sonrojo, por que ahora sus trajes hacían juego.

"Draco Malfoy, por la autoridad confiada en mi por el ministerio de Magia, se te ha de honrar con el titulo de Maestro de Pociones, y la categoría de Warlock de acuerdo con la tradición que se remonta al mago Merlín con la confianza de que tu servicio a nombre de la magia será aquella de responsabilidad y bienestar de la comunidad…" dijo la anciana Mcgonagall.

Pensó tontamente que quizás la mujer tendría como noventa año ahora. Pero la bruja, no lucia para nada la edad. Lucia igual de dura y estirada que cuando el era un estudiante.

"Lo acepto…" murmuro inclinando la cabeza.

Macgonagall le puso un pesado collar con el emblema del gremio de los Warlocks y una ola de aplausos se dejo escuchar a su alrededor. El sonrío para la foto que le tomaron. Recibió los títulos en papel, firmando cada uno de ellos ante la vista de los asistentes.

Y eso era todo. Había trabajado casi tres años en este proyecto, y ahora era oficialmente un profesor.

La mesa de los bocadillos se materializo. Y el aturdido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se dejo felicitar por el profesor Horton y toda la facultad de profesores.

La profesora Babbling se soltó a llorar incontrolablemente. "Ohhh hubiera deseado que te interesaras mas en mi campo de estudio…" exclamo ella.

"Profesora, siempre será mi favorita…" dijo el sonrojándose.

No era totalmente verdad. Pero Snape estaba muerto, lo que la convertía a ella en su profesora favorita después de tantos años en Runas Antiguas.

Flitwick y los demás profesores de Hogwarts estaban realmente conmovidos. Y el se sintió incomodo ante tantas expresiones de apoyo de su parte.

Cuando los bocadillos y las bebidas fueron consumidos por los compañeros académicos con una voracidad solo característica de ellos, y las personas reunidas comenzaron a marcharse. Sus padres junto con Scorpius y Will se acercaron para felicitarlo.

"Espero que estés listo para una pequeña celebración que te hemos preparado…" comento Will con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien, creo que me lo merezco" admitió con una sonrisa.

Olvido casi por completo que Potter se había presentado hasta el ultimo momento, cuando los últimos invitados se retiraban con ellos, que volteo hacia atrás hacia el podio abandonado y miro a Potter patéticamente plantando en medio de la isla junto a sus tres hijos.

Tenia una mano sobre su rostro inclinado y sus hombros se sacudían con lágrimas. Su traje color arena lucia tan estupido en ese momento. Pero de todos modos su corazón se oprimió como si le hubieran echado una roca en el pecho.

Los tirones de Scorpius en su mano lo hicieron volver hacia sus padres. Pero no pudo borrarse la imagen de la cabeza por mas que la sacudió confundido.

+3+

Harry Potter pensó que esto se sentía como ser despertado por una cachetada después de uno de sus sueños.

Después de todo, siempre había tenido unos sueños terriblemente vividos relacionados con Voldemort, continuando con Ginny, y finalmente los que incluían a Draco como una pintura de Miguel Ángel.

Parecía que cuando su vida se iba al caño, lo hacia con propiedad. Tenia que ser por supuesto, una desgracia tras otra.

Pero en realidad, el día que se entero que los Suecos habían desarrollado la primera computadora enteramente mágica. Se soltó a reír.

El profesor Dickens se disculpo profundamente con el, asegurándole que encontraría otro proyecto el cual desarrollar y obtener su titulo de Warlock en unos tres años aproximadamente. Si uno olvidaba que tenía tres hijos que criar.

Eso ahora sonaba como una perdida de tiempo terrible. Y educadamente dijo que iba a tirar la toalla al respecto.

Pidió que lo enrolaran de nuevo en la fuerza Auror. Donde le habían asegurado que tenía la puerta abierta en el minuto que decidiera volver. Así que obtuvo un trabajo de escritorio por los próximos trece meses en los que se habituaba de nuevo a la vida militarizada. Tendría que volver a iniciar su carrera en la fuerza, y eso último era lo que en realidad mas lamentaba.

Decidió después de todo, mudarse a una nueva casa en medio de Londres Muggle. No era nada parecida a Grimmauld Place, por que esta era al menos, solo quince años mas vieja. Tenia una bonita arquitectura moderna de metales y paredes blancas que Albus había arruinado tan solo tres días después de mudarse.

Admitió que de hecho, la pared lucia mejor con el color, que sin el.

Su trabajo de escritorio le permitía cuidar a Lily la mayoría del tiempo. Las otras cinco horas de la mañana, sus hijos se la pasaban con una nada de color y francesa a la que nadie le entendía nada.

Eso no evito por supuesto, que la casa fuera un desastre. El era un desastre con sus hijos. No importara que mientras atendiera los gritos desquiciados de uno, tenia que escuchar al otro quejarse.

Decidió a no dejarse hundir por este hecho, se dedico a atenderlos como si fuera una madre y un padre. Con muy poca ayuda de la señora Weasley para su orgullo.

Cuando Ginny vivía, tres sonaba como un número insuficiente. Pero ahora tenía las manos llenas de ellos que cualquier posibilidad de desarrollar otros gustos e intereses por su cuenta, estaban fuera de consideración.

Tener citas, era algo totalmente irracional.

A veces cuando los niños por fin se dormían y el caía rendido en la soledad de su cama, el soñaba con las magnificas mamadas de Draco. Habían sido espectaculares, y probablemente soñaría con ellas hasta el último día de su vida.

Pero tampoco pensaba mucho en eso. Si comenzaba a pensarlo, sentía ganas de llorar. Odiaba que sus hijos lo miraran de esa manera, ya lo habían visto con la muerte de su madre para que comenzaran a preguntarse que demonios le pasaba.

Lamento que sus hijos no pudieran extrañar la presencia de Draco. Por mas cruel que eso sonaba.

Se entero por George y Ron, que el negocio de Standford- Malfoy en el mundo muggle había causado sensación, y que eso había vuelto muy rico al ultimo. Se alegro por el. Draco siempre había resentido no ser tan rico como antes y ahora junto a Standford podía recuperar la vida que siempre deseo, podría tener la familia que siempre quiso formar.

Todos los días trataba de engañarse diciéndose que no había nada por lo cual arrepentirse. Pero en el interior sabia que era una mentira.

Era una mentira muy grande. Estar solo lo estaba matando lentamente. Cada día como una maldita puñalada. Cada respirar. Cada segundo una tortura. Pensó idioticamente, que podía matarse. Pero desistió cuando sus hijos lo llamaron.

Había veces en que la muerte sonaba tan atractiva. Después de todo, sus hijos encontrarían consuelo en una familia grande y numerosa. No seria la misma clase de huérfano que el había sido. Nunca querido por sus familiares. Abandonado por los que lo amaban.

Pero a pesar de todo se enfadaba consigo mismo los días en los que pensaba en eso. Claro que no iba a hacerlo. No era esa clase de hombre.

Pero entonces, se preguntaba. ¿Qué clase de hombre era entonces?.

+4+

Draco pensaba que la vida era como los negocios. A veces había oportunidades riesgosas donde tenias que invertir tiempo, dedicación y mucha paciencia para que triunfaran. Eso era probablemente la primera lección en inversionismo que había tenido que aprender joven.

Súbitamente se pregunto, ¿Por qué no podía seguir su propio consejo, si las relaciones eran igual que los negocios?.

La cosa con Will había avanzado tan lenta por que el no sentía nada. Que finalmente entendió, que si el no daba el paso riesgoso con el, serian para siempre amigos.

Se habían besado por supuesto. Pero Will había demostrado poca chispa al respecto y el estaba tieso en el mal sentido. No sentía una pasión arrolladora que lo llevara hacia el hombre. Puesto en palabras más simples. Will no era como Harry. Y finalmente esa posibilidad se derrumbo por completo y ellos decidieron seguir siendo amigos.

Como pasaron las semanas, más grande fue su necesidad sexual. Era vergonzoso, despertar a tan grande edad, aun erecto, o peor aun totalmente eyaculado en las sabanas de su habitación con sueños que eran totalmente acerca de Harry, las manos de Harry, el cuello de Harry, la erección de Harry.

Era un alivio que Scorpius hubiera abogado por la independencia ahora que vivían solos en un departamento de dos pisos cerca de callejón Diagon.

Mientras más días pasaban mas era su necesidad de volver con Harry. Como si nunca pudiera borrarlo de su memoria y de sus deseos.

Junio trajo una temporada excesivamente calurosa. Casi no se soportaba el dormir con una delgada sabana. Tenia que abrir la ventana totalmente si quiera sentir el mínimo de los alivios que traía la brisa nocturna.

Draco usualmente no recordaba los sueños que no se trataran de Harry.

Pero esa mañana, su sueño comenzó en un campo abierto. Era otoño en el sueño. Con cientos de hojas cayendo a su alrededor. Grandes montículos naranjas parecidos a los que el solía echarse en Hogwarts.

Soñó con el viejo camino de las cabañas. Estaba vacío, dorado y rojo como el emblema del león de Gryffindor.

Camino casi flotando entre el viento. Y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Busco a Harry por que en sus sueños no estaba mal el buscar al hombre que amaba. Pero no encontró nada adentro.

Escucho el llanto de niños en el exterior.

Y despertó súbitamente a los llantos de Scorpius. Salio disparado de su cama hacia la habitación contigua. Scorpius se cubría los oídos con desesperación.

"Tranquilo…" dijo sentándose aun lado, demasiado alterado por su propio sueño como para darle mas alivio a su hijo.

"Soñé papas con ojos, no quiero que me lleven.." exclamo el niño cerrando los ojos.

El sonrío calidamente ante la tontería. "¿Por qué habrían de llevarte unas papas?" pregunto confundido.

"Por que me quieren freír…" respondió el niño. "Con un pescado. ¿Pescado con papas?"

"Por las barbas de Merlín…" dijo el con desesperación. "¿Qué sueñas con comida?"

"Solo hoy…" respondió Scorpius. "¿Puedo vengarme comiéndolas, cierto?"

El se levanto de la cama sintiéndose extraño, el vacío en el pecho no había disminuido esa mañana.

"Es extraño.." dijo Scorpius. "Pero el único que me defendía era Harry…"

"¿Harry?" pregunto sintiendo un vuelco.

"Si, ¿sabias que peleo con un Dragón?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" pregunto confundido.

"Un elfo…" respondió el niño. "Campy, dice que Harry peleo contra un dragón grande y feo…"

"¿Desde cuando escuchas a los elfos?" pregunto verdaderamente desconcertado.

"Desde siempre, ¿Crees que este bien Harry?. Tiene mucho que no lo vemos" frunció el ceño el niño.

"Seguro que Harry esta bien…" dijo el con vaguedad.

"Es curioso, pero en el sueño Harry estaba perdiendo una mala batalla en contra de las papas. De hecho dijo que no soportaba vivir sin ti…" Scorpius hizo una mueca. "El realmente te quiere, ¿sabes?, Creo que deberías volver con el, deberías pedirle matrimonio en un globo muggle".

"¿Qué demonios has estado viendo o leyendo?" pregunto preocupado.

"Nada, lo juro, ya sabes que no se leer…" se quejo el niño frunciendo el ceño.

Desistió de la plática con su hijo y en lugar de eso fue a su habitación prepararse para el día. Cuando salio de su ducha canturreando una tonta canción que había escuchado. Casi se resbala en el suelo al ser sorprendido por la presencia de Scorpius en la habitación.

"Prométeme que visitaras a Harry" Exigió el niño de inmediato.

"No voy a hacer tal cosa, Scorpius. Pensé que habías entendido que mi relación con Harry termino…."

"Eso no me importa, yo quiero a Harry, y tengo miedo de que las papas lo hayan atacado…"

"No, no visitare a Harry, el no me importa ahora" respondió poniendo rostro duro. "Y quiero que tu olvides todo sobre el, William te ha pedido que pases el día con el"

"No me importa William, estoy preocupado por Harry" repitió Scorpius frunciendo el ceño y tomando el valioso jarrón que adornaba la entrada de su habitación, aventándolo en medio con un golpe tremendo.

"Scorpius, estarás muy castigado por eso…" reprimió disgustado.

"¿Es realmente mucho pedir que revises que Harry esta bien?. Estoy preocupado por el…"

"Hijo, lo que el haga, o no, dejo de ser nuestro problema.." trato de razonar.

"Se que estas mintiendo cuando dices que has dejado de quererlo, ¿Por qué todos los adultos mienten?. El abuelo dijo que no me iba a mandar contigo, y de todos modos lo ha hecho." Dijo el niño soltando lágrimas. "Y luego me has dicho que Harry seria mi padrastro, ¡Y me has mentido!."

"¿Ya no quieres vivir conmigo?" pregunto adolorido.

"La cabaña era divertida con Harry, incluso cuando jugábamos a no hablarle y Albus quiere ser mi hermano, ¡y yo quiero ser el suyo!"

"¿Albus?" pregunto. "¿Albus el hijo de Harry?"

"Nunca he tenido hermanos, y yo quiero tenerlos, hermanos mas grandes y mas pequeños"

"¿Harry te llevo a conocer a sus hijos?" pregunto exaltado, se sentía traicionado. Excluido.

"Si, somos amigos y quiero jugar con ellos de nuevo.."

"En serio Scorpius no se que pensar de lo que me estas diciendo"

Sentándose en la cama abatido por la noticia. Quizás Harry realmente había cambiado esta vez, pero el había estado tan enojado con el como para notarlo. Convencido de que no podía suceder.

Scorpius se sorbió las lágrimas y dijo con una vocecita tierna que le sonaba a un chantaje "¿Iras a verlo hoy?"

El rodó los ojos ante la maestría de su hijo. Termino asintiendo por que ahora estaba curioso de hablar con Harry. Lo extrañaba mucho, además habían sido amigos durante un tiempo e incluso eso le había agradado en ese entonces. Quería tener un amigo como el a pesar de su relación, Harry era divertido y bondadoso, un total idiota. No era como Will que era sarcástico y demasiado Slytherin.

Le gustaba pensar que había madurado como para borrar los malos sentimientos y no perder en su vida a una persona que amaba mucho.

"Esta bien, hoy iré a la cabaña…" dijo inseguro de si mismo.

Pero se prometió que no haría nada estupido como rogarle que regresaran.

+5+

"Maestro Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa…" dijo el Profesor Horton con bonachona sonrisa.

"Profesor" saludo el mirando inseguro la puerta cerrada con candado de la que había sido su cabaña. "¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar a Potter?, ¿Esta en clase?"

"Ohhh" dijo Horton. Sus ojos brillaban como cuando estaba apunto de decir un jugoso chisme. "Me temo que el señor Potter ya no vive en los terrenos de la escuela. Hasta donde escuche, se ha ido de nuevo a Londres…"

"¿Qué hay de sus avances con el profesor Dickens?"

"¿Avances?" soltó una risilla el hombre. "El muchacho perdió el proyecto, los suecos se le han adelantado, y como sabes no se puede presentar un proyecto que ha sido superado ante el Gremio de Warlocks Internacional."

"¿Potter no podrá obtener su titulo?" pregunto desconcertado.

"No, no a menos que pasara otros tres años aquí, pero veras, las pobres criaturas que tiene, ya no ha podido dejarlas a cuidado de sus familiares por mas tiempo, así que ha renunciado al campo de la investigación"

"¿Y que es lo que hará entonces?" pregunto cada minuto mas horrorizado.

Se sentía terrible de saber la noticia. Parecía que en el momento en el que le daba la espalda, Potter se desmoronaba como un castillo de arena con una buena patada. Pronto Potter no seria mas que la vacía cubierta depresiva con la que de hecho lo había conocido.

Su corazón se afligió, cuando Potter sufría de la muerte de su esposa, fue el momento en el que se había enamorado perdidamente de el. Era como un cachorro de una gran raza peluda. Con ese exterior duro y varonil, pero tan necesitado de apoyo y cariño como si fuera la más delicada de las criaturas. Por supuesto, esa definición no le había agradado nada a el cuando se lo dijo. Y sin embargo, no había nada mas sincero al respecto. El león no es como lo pintan, sin dudas.

Potter había sido tan patético lidiando con sus sentimientos de perdida, que huyo de la casa en la que había vivido con su esposa, y se refugio con el en la cabaña lejos de sus amigos para sobrellevar su perdida.

Solían dormir juntos con la pretensión de que eran amigos y de que Potter extrañaba a alguien con el, pero las caricias suaves en el pelo hasta que Potter se dormía, o los súbitos besos en la frente que el recibía, finalmente los habían llevado a la cama en _otro_ sentido.

Quizás para Potter el giro sexual fue lo que lo enamoro, pero el ya estaba perdido por el idiota desde mucho antes.

Potter era del tipo de hombres a los que quieres reconfortar, un huérfano necesitado de un abrazo. Y eso le había gustado de su relación, por que Potter no acudía con nadie mas para esas cosas, tan decidido a mantener su frente de salvador y Auror.

¿Podían ser los sueños proféticos? se pregunto. Scorpius había soñado un Potter perdiendo la batalla. Y eso lo aterraba, Potter nunca se rendía aun que hay veces en que las perdidas son demasiadas. El no quería ser el último en una larga lista de personas que habían abandonado a Harry. Y si el estaba dispuesto a resolver todos sus problemas internos, el no podía rendirse tampoco, no podía simplemente resignarse a perderlo. Tuvo que trabajar para ganarse su corazón, y ahora tenia que trabajar para hacer que el tonto lo abriera, que lograra superar los traumas que siempre supo que existían. Las relaciones son como una inversión, y el ya había invertido, tenia que ser paciente para que llegaran las recompenzas.

El simple hecho de pensar en Potter sufriendo en silencio, lo hizo girar sobre sus pies y correr como un idiota al único lugar que sabia que podría encontrarlo, o que alguien le dijera como encontrarlo.

Ottery St. Catchpole tenía la casa más torcida que había visto en su vida. Casi se tropieza ante la visión. Pero continuo su rápido andar entre la hierba crecida y las gallinas. ¡Gallinas!. El soltó una carcajada recordando los pavos albino de su padre. Y se imagino el rostro que el hombre pondría si le contaba lo que había visto en el jardín de los Weasleys.

Toco la puerta con nervios. Espero unos minutos desechando la idea de regresar por donde había venido, y cualquier comentario, gesto, o lo que fuera de su desagrado.

¿El había querido esto hace meses no es verdad?. El quería ser invitado a la madriguera Weasley. Y solo ser uno más en la familia de Harry. No podía quejarse ahora que esto estaba realmente sucediendo.

"¿Malfoy?" exclamo Ron Weasley. El ultimo hombre que quería encontrar.

"¿Se…encuentra Potter?" pregunto sintiendo nauseas de los nervios.

"¿Para que lo buscas?" pregunto Weasley con sospecha.

Se le ocurrió contestar rudamente que para tener sexo. Pero en su lugar dijo. "Estoy preocupado por el…"

"El esta bien, no te necesita, ya le has roto el corazón una vez"

"¿Puedes culparme?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño. "El me rompió el corazón primero. Me hizo convencerme de que quería ser parte de tu estupida manada de pelirrojos, desear que Granger me viera como un amigo. ¡Merlín!, Si el realmente me hubiera prohibido ver a mis padres para que cuidara a sus hijos como su maldita esposa. ¡Le hubiera dicho que si!."

Weasley lo miro atónito.

"La cosa es que amo a mi hijo también; y no quería elegir entre Harry y el futuro de mi hijo. Fue muy difícil tomar esa decisión, pero ya no puedo mas, amo a Potter."

"Siempre supe que tu eras el maricon…" añadió Ron con una carcajada. "Diablos Malfoy. Suenas más gay de lo que es posible. En especial con esa declaración de que siempre has querido ser la esposa de Harry"

El se sonrojo de inmediato y frunció el ceño. "¿Vas a decirme donde esta?. ¿Vas a seguir oponiéndote?"

"Nunca me opuse, es un niño grande, ¿sabes?. Me preocupaba que no quisiera ver a sus hijos, y quizás te culpe un poco de eso por llevártelo. Pero Hermione tenía razón, tú tratabas de juntarlo de nuevo con sus hijos igual que todos nosotros. Hiciste lo que pudiste, y al final lo has logrado"

El alzo las cejas abriendo la boca confundido.

"Esta bien, se feliz con el o lo que sea…" meneo la mano Weasley. "Te dejare ir por la chimenea"

"Uh..Gracias…" dijo el bajando un poco la cabeza y siguiendo a Weasley por medio de una habitación que estaba abarrotada de pelirrojos que habían estado escuchando todo. Y lo miraban como si fuera el mismo Merlín caminando por su sala.

"Ve por el tigre…" mascullo George entre risas. El lo había conocido brevemente durante una junta con Standford.

"Gracias Weasley….digo Weasley's…, err si…" dijo entrando en la chimenea.

Hubo un par de risas en especial de los hombres. El mascullo entre dientes una maldición pero no se atrevió a sacar la varita en una habitación llena de musculosos y absolutamente altos hombres.

"¡Green Hole!" grito Weasley tirando los polvos flu en los zapatos.

El por supuesto, no aprecio eso. Pero lo último que vio de la madriguera Weasley fue las caras rotas en carcajadas de todos esos malditos pelirrojos. ¿En serio había querido ser parte de eso?.

Para ese momento, estaba tan nervioso que no tenia idea que iba a encontrar. Pero definitivamente no había esperado entrar en la amplia sala de Potter, donde el mencionado construía con colchones un fuerte muy elaborado.

"¿Draco?" pregunto el hombre incrédulo.

Potter tenia un sombrero de papel, una espada de madera, y llevaba puesto tan solo el pantalón de su pijama y una playera muy delgada en cuello forma de –V. Podía ver su pecho delgado. Potter siempre lo había sido.

Se sonrojo. "Harry…" dijo en reconocimiento.

Albus y James quienes entraron corriendo en la habitación se quedaron congelados. Y la bebe acostada en las mantas soltó balbuceos mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el.

Su corazón se oprimió y tomo a la niña entre sus brazos. Su aroma a bebe era una extraña bienvenida.

"Estaba preocupado por ti.." admitió llevando a Lily hacia sus juguetes.

"Estoy bien, gracias, es…bueno verte…"

"Lo siento…" murmuro. "Yo…"

"No, no te disculpes, todo fue mi culpa, lo sabes, fue mi error, no sabia lo mucho que te quería en mi vida. Lo mucho que puedo llegar a querer a Scorpius. Y aun mas todo lo que te necesito.."

"Potter…." Declaro. "Llévame a la cama ahora mismo…"

"Pero los niños…" dijo Potter sonrojándose, mirando hacia los niños quienes seguían demasiado confundidos como para decir algo. "Espera, los llevare con sus tíos, dame un segundo, no vayas a ningún lado" dijo el hombre desesperado.

Tomo a Lily en sus brazos y apresuro a que los niños entraran en la chimenea. El se quedo en una casa extraña, le parecía que no era acogedora como la cabaña.

Era demasiado amplia. Pero en ese entonces, solo habían sido dos personas. Ahora quizás, aquí vivirían todos. Se sonrojo como un tonto. Y se acomodo la erección que sinceramente había despertado en el mismo instante en el que vio a Potter en su ambiente tan natural.

Sabia que el no había querido nunca una vida elegante, con todas esas tradiciones culturales, ni los lujos. Lo que el quería era la simplicidad de la vida al vivir juntos y criar a sus hijos.

Potter volvió con una llamarada furiosa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como si hubiera tenido que soportar las burlas de los Weasleys, probablemente así había sido.

Tenia meses queriendo hacerlo. Así que simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas en uno de los colchones del castillo y desenfundo su miembro. Potter solo deslizo su pijama al suelo y la aventó de una patada antes de ir a su encuentro.

Parecía que habían acordado esto solo con gestos, por que el abrió la boca de inmediato para que Potter pusiera su pene adentro.

Adoraba cada centímetro del hombre. Su textura, su sabor, sus testículos, todo de ese miembro siempre lo había hipnotizado. Cerro los ojos y gimió cuando su lengua toco la punta y se luego se arqueo alrededor del tronco.

Potter gruño su aprobación, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y le acaricio el cabello. No era normal que fuera así de suave. Generalmente había jalones de pelo y penetraciones tan profundas que casi, casi podría morir ahogado y feliz.

Pero esta vez fue muy lento, muy delicioso. Había soñado con este reencuentro tanto, que todo lo demás parecía absurdo.

Aun había problemas que resolver. Como sus padres, que no estarían contentos de escuchar sobre esto. Su trabajo con Will. Los niños…

Pero todo se borro de su mente con la eyaculación que Potter soltó sin avisarle. El trago todo mientras acariciaba perezosamente su propia erección.

"Lo siento, ha pasado tiempo, estaba apunto de explotar" se disculpo Potter. Inclinándose lentamente hasta que lo tuvo acostado sobre el colchón.

Se besaron, por que parecía apropiado hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Lamió lentamente sus labios.

"Harry…" dijo en un momento de claridad. "Te amo…"

"Yo también te amo Draco, y quiero darte todo lo que quieras en el mundo…"

"Yo solo te quería a ti, como eres"

Harry sonrío. "De ahora en adelante lo tienes todo, no solo mi corazón.."

Y Harry creo énfasis a sus palabras picándolo con su miembro erecto de nuevo. El se sorprendió mucho.

"Te quiero penetrar…" declaro. "Pero no tengo nada que…ayude…, si pudieras hacer tu truco del lubricante"

"No lo necesito Harry" suspiro el. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y la tunica, hasta quedar desnudo ante sus ojos hambrientos.

Potter lo admiro largos minutos. Y el reparo en el hecho de que Harry tenía una sombra adorable de vellos en la barbilla. Se acomodaron mejor sobre los colchones que habían sido una bendición. Como si Harry hubiera hecho ese castillo para ambos.

El miembro de Harry entro lentamente dentro de el. Era especialmente intenso sin ayuda de nada. Pero estaba lejos de resultarle incomodo o insoportable. Cerro los ojos cuando se sintió completo. Uno con el, hasta que los testículos de Harry chocaron con sus nalgas y su miembro quedo atrapado entre ambos.

"Hazme el amor Harry…" demando.

Y lo hizo, realmente lo cumplió. Harry salio de nuevo con lentitud y entro un poco mas rápido, lo repitió varias veces en ese ritmo enloquecedor. Y cuando el enrollo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Harry acelero el ritmo con una energía única.

Pronto estaba retorciéndose debajo de el. Sintiéndolo y disfrutándolo como si esta fuera su primera vez.

Realmente había pasado un tiempo. Y fue el quien eyaculo primero, sorprendido en un instante cuando Harry había tocado lo profundo de su ser. El líquido tibio quedo entre ambos. Y luego Potter torció las piernas y se corrió adentro.

"Dios…no podía aguantar ni un minuto mas, me estabas matando.." admitió Harry. "Estaba muy sensible aun…"

"Fue fantástico Harry…" dijo el hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Potter.

"No nos vamos a mover de aquí, ¿cierto?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

"Sabes bien que no…"

Y como si fuera en respuesta a sus palabras. La montaña de colchones que habían sido los muros del castillo se derrumbaron encima de ellos. Y de debajo de todos ellos solo se podía escuchar dos muy felices risas.

+6+

Draco despertó en unas sabanas limpias, con el cuerpo de Harry enrollado a su alrededor. La luz entraba radiante por una ventana muy amplia y noto los horribles toques decorativos que Harry había puesto.

Se pregunto en ese instante, si esto era lo significaba y se sentía estar casado.

Hubo momentos durante la guerra, en los que pensó, que un día como este nunca llegaría. Había buenos motivos para creerlo. Con el mundo cayéndose a pedazos a su alredor. Pero quizás Potter y el no habían sido tan diferentes en ese entonces tampoco.

Ambos habían sido de la clase de chicos extraños que sueñan con días felices en la cama, en un matrimonio feliz.

La mayoría de los hombres se enfocaban en el sexo a los diecisiete años. Pero el había soñado con esto. Solo no había sabido que el hombre junto a el seria Harry. O quizás si, pero se negaba aceptar las tonterías de Dean Thomas tanto como Harry cuando el ultimo se le contó durante la noche.

Era absurdo decir que ellos siempre habían estado enamorados. ¿O lo era realmente?.

Sonrío contra su almohada sintiendo la mano de Potter sobre su estomago. Esas cosas ya no importaban. El hecho es que ahora, habían decidido unir sus vidas en todos los sentidos. Vivirían juntos en Green Hole junto con los cuatro niños.

El cuidaría de ellos durante la mañana cuando Potter estaba en el trabajo, y luego seria relevado para que dedicara tiempo a un nuevo proyecto que tenia en mente. Afortunadamente, su negocio con Standford no le demandaba horas inflexibles.

Se encargarían de cosas como cocinar, lavar y asear de la misma manera en la que lo habían hecho en la cabaña.

Estaba emocionado al respecto, sabia que era demasiado afeminado, pero de todos modos siempre lo había sido, y al final de cuentas, le venia importando una mierda quien los viera juntos. El quería ser parte de esta familia, y de los Weasleys por extensión.

Quería acompañar a Harry a cenas ministeriales y cuidar de el. Que los vieran juntos en las páginas de sociales del profeta. Es la vida que había soñado.

Pero sobre todo, Harry quería las mismas cosas también.

The End.

Buenooo. Espero que les haya gustado. Debo admitir que me entristece terminar, me hubiera gustado que fuera mas largo, pero en serio, esto de hacer fics largos es muy duro. Fue una historia muy extraña y peculiar. Yo se que no es lo que están acostumbrados de leer. Pero gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

Dejen Reviews por última vez. Y ¡¿Nos vemos en el siguiente fic?.


End file.
